


Marry Me

by ElizaStyx



Series: Double Trouble in the World of Fables [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Castiel Collins - Freeform, Castles, Chuck Collins, Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Escape, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Hand Jobs, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Inheritance, Intrigue, Jensen Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Like Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Porn With Plot, Princes, Royalty, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Song Inspired, True Love, Twins, dragon!Baby, dragon!Impala, loads of fluff, marry me, slight homophoby, uplifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shhh..." Jensen untangled himself from Misha's embrace and glued his ear to the door, trying to eavesdrop what their fathers were talking about.<br/>
Misha saw his face becoming paler and paler with every second. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. Finally Jensen turned back to him with terror written all over his face.<br/>
"Dude..." he whispered in a voice that made Misha shiver. "Dude, they are arranging marriages."<br/>
"Isn't that..." Misha cocked his head, his heart beating fast. "a good thing?"<br/>
"Mish..." Jensen looked him in the eyes with such a fear that he almost fainted. "They want you to marry my brother Dean. And me... to marry yours."</p><p>***</p><p>Dean and Jensen Winchester are twins and the oldest sons of king John. It's high time for the heir of the crown to be chosen but the whole process is inseparably connected with the choice of the spouses for both sons.<br/>
Everything wouldn't be that bad if only the king hadn't planned it all on his own. He did though and now the maritial consequences heave bigger circles resulting in an avalanche of events as the whole palace indulges in the intrigues. Will everyone get their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think that it is important for you to know that there are three ships in this work and they are all equally important.  
> Cockles is established from the beginning, Destiel starts off as a friendship and Sabriel is the latest to appear (chapter 5) and is sort of love-at-first sight thing. Three ships, three different realtions, three important stories, all of them significant parts of a bigger tale.  
> ~~~  
> Inspired by song "Marry Me" by Emilie Autumn

Misha was waiting in a small, almost forgotten bedroom on the second floor. He knew that Jensen would soon be passing by on his way back from the stables. He always did. Simply because he liked to stop for a while by the big windows with a great view on the sea. Soon Misha heard the heavy steps in the empty corridor and smelled the intense scent of stalls and leathery armor that was always driving him crazy. Without hesitation he took a step forward, grabbed the guy and pulled him inside the room. Heavy and surprised man just fell, taking Misha with him. The weight made Misha lose his breath but as soon as he saw Jensen's green eyes staring at him in shock he just giggled, ignoring the discomfort. A smile enlightened Jensen's face and he leaned down to kiss Misha softly.  
"Get off me, you fatass!" Misha pushed him after a short sweet moment.  
For a while he could see mischief flickering in the green eyes but eventually Jensen backed away to kneel, letting him take a deeper breath. Misha raised on his elbows and looked up at the man he truly loved.

It was a shame they were still hiding, not showing the whole world how much they meant to each other. In Misha's humble opinion it was just plainly stupid as the gay marriages were equally common in their country as the straight ones but Jensen was stubborn. He chose not to tell anyone because of his twin brother Dean who simply had a hard time dealing with any accusations of being not entirely manly. Misha found him insecure and weak, totally opposite to Jensen who knew exactly how much he was worth and what he wanted which, in this case, was Misha. The problem was that Jen really loved his brother too so he didn't want him to suffer and he surely would if anyone mistaken him with officialy gay Jensen. And people did that. They watched both Winchester princes grow for twenty five years and they still couldn't see the differences that were so obvious to Misha. The difference in the way they walked, in the pattern of freckles, in the look in their eyes, in the smile, in the attitude towards life... Yes, Dean was better at macho things such as fighting and dragon riding but this didn't mean anything to Misha because Misha prefered sweet Jensen who was now taking off his gloves and looking more than just tempting.

"So..." Jensen put the gauntlets down by his side and then oogled the man lying under him. "What shall I do with you now, huh? You've been a very disobedient boy and as your prince I cannot tolerate such an insubordination."  
Misha felt the tension in the lower part of his stomach, he liked Jensen bossy, he knew he would make a good king one day. "You have the very right to punish me, your majesty. I'll gladly accept every kind of penalty to please you, my lord." his eyes were now wide, mouth open as he started breathing quickly from the desire.  
"You wish to please me, naughty boy?" Jensen placed his hands on both sides of Misha's body and leaned forward to look at his face from above.  
"I do..." Misha whispered, his mouth dry and blue eyes fixed on Jensen's lips.  
In a hypnotizing, slow movement Jensen closed the gap between them, making the kiss light at first and then growing more and more passionate with every breathless second. Misha closed his eyes and feeling he could not just lie like that any longer he grabbed the other man, embracing him, digging his nails in the leather of his armor on his back, pulling him closer. He spaced out his legs, inviting Jensen between them, making his thick protective pants rub against his thin, everyday clothing that couldn't hide the growing bulge. Jensen huffed, feeling his cock hurtfully fullfilling the inflexible slacks. He pulled back to open his fly when he heard the steps and muffled voices in the hall. He froze. Misha looked at him with surprise, not hearing anything but his fast heart beat and hot blood running through his veins and pulsing erection.  
Now as the steps approached Jensen recognised the voices of his and Misha's father. John Winchester and Chuck Collins stopped right on the other side of the door.  
"Shhh..." Jensen untangled himself from Misha's embrace and glued his ear to the door, trying to eavesdrop what their fathers were talking about.  
Misha saw his face becoming paler and paler with every second. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. Finally Jensen turned back to him with terror written all over his face.  
"Dude..." he whispered in a voice that made Misha shiver. "Dude, they are arranging marriages."  
"Isn't that..." Misha cocked his head, his heart beating fast. "a good thing?"  
"Mish..." Jensen looked him in the eyes with such a fear that he almost fainted. "They want you to marry my brother Dean. And me... to marry yours."

***

Dean Winchester was annoyed. He clenched his jaw and then looked at the papers spread all over the table. It was his turn to take care of some less important state affairs and usually he liked to help his father but this time this was just frustrating. Not because it seemed that he had more to deal with than usual but because of the look on John's face this morning when he came in with the servants who brought him the documents. John was smiling mischievously which meant he had some big plans and John's big plans usually meant big troubles. Dean was afraid that his father might have made a decision he was so afraid of since his sixteenth birthday. Dean was afraid that his father might have chosen which of his sons shall inherit the kingdom and Dean was afraid he might have chosen him.

The last thing he wanted was the crown.

He was certain that Jensen would made three times a better king than him. He just wanted to be as far from all the politics as he could. He didn't enjoy being a judge, the economy bored him to death (because honestly, it was interesting only to their younger brother Sammy), he didn't posess the best social skills, the only thing he was good at was fighting and riding a dragon. Sometimes he felt that honestly the only one who understood him was his dragon who he named Baby. Dragons were traditionally given as a present for sixteenth birthday and so he got his. When he saw the tiny, black creature look at him with this big golden eyes he immediatly fell in love. He didn't let anyone take her from him to the dragon's nursery, he let her sleep in his own bed, patiently ignoring the sulfury smell of her breath, he fed her, played with her, taught her and raised her all on his own and soon they were inseparable. Until the day she grew too big to pass through the door. It was the frist time any human witnessed a dragon cry. Baby's tears were acidic and burned holes in the marble floor and in Dean's heart. Since that day she had to live with other dragons in the stables and to John's slight annoyance Dean started spending all of his free time there with her.

He stared at the papers, drowning in his thoughts and memories. If he was a king, he wouldn't have that much time for Baby. He would have to spend his evenings with boring, well-dressed people such as lady Bela Talbot and talk about unimportant stuff instead of having fun in the air and enjoying the sunset with Baby and maybe one or both his brothers and their dragons. He loved them too after all.

No, Dean didn't wish to become a king.

He also didn't wish for other things that followed, especially the expected marriage. He liked ladies but rather those with no strings attached and clearly no plans for him. The bachelor's life was the one he wanted to lead. Especially now that he could easily see the things that love did to Jensen. They all terrified Dean but that idiotic smile was the worst of them. Dean wouldn't like people to see him looking so unintelligently and staring in the space like a lunatic. Jensen thought that no one knew about his romance but come on, trying to hide anything from a twin brother who watched you every day since the birth was doomed to fail. The only thing that Dean didn't knew was the name of Jensen's lover. He was a bit curious, he had to admit, but knowing he would like his brother to do the same situation reversed, he didn't try to find out.  
He sighed, knowing he would need to talk to Jen later. Now though he needed to see Baby. The work could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean entered the stalls and his face immediatly enlightened with a rare smile. Baby greeted him with a happy roar and a puff of smoke. He laughed out loud, feeling all his problems fade away just at the sight of her.  
He jumped above the wooden gate right into her slot and hugged dragon's neck. She stood up on her hind legs, lifting him from the ground and roared so loud that the whole stable shook. The other dragons groaned in their slots and something rather heavy fell on the ground in the farthest corner of the building. The sound disquieted Dean so he let go of Baby's neck, fell gracefully on his feet and then, patting her head, went out to the main corridor to check what happened. He was sure there was nothing that big hanging over there as on that wall they stored the light saddles they used for everyday flights.

The stall was very long and all of the dragons looked at him more or less interested as he passed by, trying not to run in case he would need his energy to fight. Nobody was supposed to be there at that moment so this could have been a wild animal (which would honestly make no sense, nothing is stupid enough to try to eat a dragon) or a thief. Dean pulled his sword out, planning to pass along last twenty meters slowly and silently.

From the distance he saw their biggest and oldest dragon, Nessie, who belonged to his mother before she passed away giving birth to Sam, reaching out to sniff something that was lying on the floor in front of her slot. He made last few steps and spotted a pile of old saddlecloths looking somehow very miserably.  
He frowned and grabbed his sword more confidently as the blankets suddenly started moving and making strange noises.  
"Show yourself!" he commanded with his most regal voice.

The pile froze and then a pair of hands raised. There was no weapon in them.  
Soon the rest of a human followed and as the blankets fell down he saw a familiar silhouette and even more familiar face, now burning red from shame.  
 _Ah, one of the Collins brothers._ thought Dean, lowering his sword. _Wonder which one. Probably Jensen's friend, haven't seen the other one in a while._

Chuck Collins, the Minister of Finance, had three sons just like John and two of them were twins, exactly like Dean and Jensen. Misha and Castiel were their names.  
Dean saw Jensen making friends with Misha as he begun spending more time with Baby than with his own brother. He felt a little ashamed they became more distant but since Jen had his new friend, Dean didn't dare to try restoring their relationship.  
Also this Misha guy didn't seem to like him that much... Actually they had never had an occasion to talk alone but they often were in group together or passed each other in the corridors. Dean thought Misha was always looking at him as if he was judging all his actions and thoughts. And he had never mistaken him with Jen, not even once. Creepy.  
The other Collins twin he barely knew. Castiel left the capital to study something rather strange in a different city. They have met maybe once or twice and never actually talked to each other.

Dean looked at the man before him and saw he was awkwardly staring at the mess at his feet. This ensured him this wasn't Misha he met.  
"I'm sorry..." the embarassed man whispered silently, blushing so hard that Dean saw it in the dim light that fell through the small widows. "I... I just came back and your father let me leave my dragon here. I wanted to hang my saddle on the wall when the roar scared me and I fell down... Sorry... Sorry for the mess, Dean..."  
Dean was smiling softly until he heard his own name.  
"How?" the question just left his mouth before he even realised he's talking.  
Collins raised his head and looked him right in the eyes.  
"How did I know which of the Winchesters is standing before me?" he cocked his head, smiling because of Dean's shocked expression. "The answer is simple: I have no bloody idea but I just knew." he shrugged and then, seeing Dean still in stupor, winked.

Maybe being back home might not suck that much.

***

"What do we do now?" Jensen was sitting on the bed, looking at Misha who curled by the door.  
They were royally screwed.  
Literally.  
A royal wedding was one of the most serious matters and once announced irrevocable. They country was quite a modern one, providing equality and all but since neither Jensen nor Dean officialy dated anyone, it was acceptable for John to choose spouses for his sons. Collins twins were a perfect choice if John wished to wed two at once. They were rich, had connections, had people's trust and came in pair.  
This also meant one more thing - the choice. John had decided which of his sons was worthy to become the next king and Jensen was frankly afraid of this decision.

In his modesty he didn't see himself as the best candidate for the throne.  
He actually found Dean more charismatic and more suitable for the role of a king. He could easily imagine his twin in a shining armor, sitting on his Baby's back, leading an army. Jensen could be taking care of the daily problems, look through the papers, be a judge, talk to the ministers but all the army connected things just terrified him. He was no warrior. He had his dragon, Jeff, but he didn't particularly enjoy flying despite Jeff's calm character and Dean's encouragement. He would accept the duty of course but he wouldn't choose himself if he were John.

Now though everything had probably already been decided behind his back and he could do nothing about it.

Wouldn't be that bad if it was only about the crown but nope, could not be that easy.  
It was also him losing Misha.  
He could not imagine this, it was too awful to even think of. Marrying Castiel who he barely knew and seeing Dean taking Mish from him, always obedient to their father's orders, not knowing how much it would hurt Jensen.  
He smirked bitterly at the thought fo Dean being forced to become gay to please John. This was more than just plainly fucked up.

Misha looked at him with sad eyes.  
"I don't know, Jen, I just don't know." he shook his head defeated. "We should have told them months ago..."  
"You know why we couldn't." Jensen heard the anger in his voice but could not hide it even though he knew he had no right to threaten Misha in any way.  
Misha squinted "Yes, I know. And look what good it did! He will be **marrying** a guy. Despite his preferences!"  
"Do not blame me!" Jensen felt unwanted tears of rage gathering in his eyes. "I only wanted to make everyone happy..."  
"Everyone but us." Misha's voice was now silent and sinister. "You sacrificed **our** happiness."  
Jensen was furious because he knew he was the one to blame. He wanted to scream and shout, make Misha and his conscience shut up but it was undignifying so he forced himself to calm down.  
"You're right." he whispered sadly. "I failed miserably and everyone will suffer because of me..."

Misha closed his eyes, clenching his jaw and took a deep breath.  
They were sitting in a silence for a while until Collins opened his eyes and looked at Jensen who hid his face in his hands. Misha stood up and approached his lover, sat on the bed beside him, embraced him and placed his chin on his shoulder.  
"Hey, Jen." he whispered into his ear. "We will find a way, don't worry." he stroke Jensen's hair, looking at his still hidden face.  
"We need to tell Dean..." Jensen muttered, not looking at Misha. "He's gonna flip out."

Misha placed his hand on Jensen's back although the leather was too thick to let him feel the warmth.  
"I wonder..." Misha looked absent-minded. "how are they gonna tell Castiel. He moved out on our eighteenth birthday and came back to visit maybe twice over all those years. Last time when we were twenty-one."  
"What's he like?" Jen raised his head to stare at Misha's profile.  
"Oh, you want to know everything about your future bride?" Misha's voice was suddenly bitter and betrayed hurt.  
"No..." Jensen kissed him on the temple, ignoring the angry snort it provoked. "I just wonder if he will support us."  
"Oh, I bet." there was some kind of malicious satisfaction in his voice. "He run away for a woman."  
"A woman?" Jensen was surprised.  
"You know, a female human." Misha was not in a good mood.  
"Please, quit the sarcasm..." Jensen was slightly annoyed. "I thought he went away to study..."  
"Mhm, advanced herbology and bioenergotherapy is such a fascinating subject. Accidentaly lectured only in this one distant city where lady Meg whatever happens to live."  
"Aaah..." Jensen nodded his head, understanding. "You still mad at him?"  
"I know I shouldn't be, he has a life of his own but... I felt betrayed in a way." Misha looked down at his feet.

Jensen thought about Dean preferring taking care of Baby and playing with her to spending time with him.  
He understood Misha.  
Oh, he understood him too well.

***

"So..." Dean begun as he sat down by Baby's side leaning on her massive ribcage and patted the ground beside himself.  
Baby looked down at Castiel with one golden eye, scaring the shit out of him. Then she just puffed a bit of smoke and lied her head down, accepting him as Dean's friend.  
Castiel sat down and after hesitating for a while, he leaned on the black scaled body.  
Dean looked at him and continued. "I heard you left to study... What brings you back?"

Castiel shook his head as if he wanted to get rid of some unwanted memory and then looked at Dean.  
"I honestly don't know." he shrugged. "Father sent me a letter but explained nothing. Only that he really needed me to come."  
"I see..." Dean nodded, staring at the wooden wall of the slot.  
 _Who keeps a dragon in a wooden building?_ he thought randomly. _We must be idiots..._  
"You know..." Dean said after a while, coming back to reality. "My father also makes me do things without giving an explanation. I get why you came."  
"It has been some time since I was here so I felt obliged." Castiel was now staring at the same spot Dean had been looking at before. "I moved out for good nine years ago..." he whispered.  
 _Baby's nine._ thought Dean, his brain working oddly.

And then he realised it was a thing they had in common, Castiel and him.  
They both in a way separated from their twins exactly nine years ago.  
He felt a bit ashamed and awkwardly patted Castiel's knee, making him turn around and stare at his face with question in the eyes.  
Dean thought he had never seen anything so blue before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see my shitty portrays of Nessie and Baby go [here](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/99943530280/i-may-generally-suck-at-drawing-but-here-is-my).


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen didn't want to waste any more time so they went to find Dean without stopping to let him take the armor off. Since there was no one in Dean's room, they went to the stables, assuming he'd probably be with Baby. When they entered the building, they've heard two voices talking silently and as they approached Baby's slot, they saw Dean sitting on a ground with his hand on the knee of Misha's clone. They spotted each other and everyone froze in the sudden silence that fell.  
Baby opened one of her eyes awoken by the lack of sound. She sighed, seeing it's okay, and fell asleep again. The sound she made though was enough to end the common stupor.  
"Castiel..." whispered Misha, becoming pale.  
Castiel stood up, letting Dean's hand fall down. He looked at Misha with an apologizing smile and rubbed his hands on the material of his pants.

Both Jensen and Dean were used to see themselves in each other but now, looking at Collins brothers, they saw what other people were seeing when they looked at them.  
An almost perfect copies.  
Misha scowled at Castiel who seemed to be highly embarassed but then his hostile mask fell off and with tears in his eyes he jumped above the gate and run to embrace his brother. They almost fell on Baby but eventually kept their balance, holding onto each other for a longer while.

Jensen thought bitterly that it would be much better if Dean had permamently left for some period because at least he could welcome him with forgiveness then, something he couldn't do now because Dean was always there, only not entirely present, not entirely his brother any more.  
Dean was having similar thoughts and he didn't dare raise his head to face Jensen. Baby made them drift apart but it wasn't her fault. It was Dean's and they both knew it.

"Good to see you, brother." Misha grinned with tears in his eyes.  
Castiel grinned back, relaxing, having his brother's forgiveness. Then he turned to face Jensen. He looked at him with curiosity.  
"You must be Jensen then..." he said.  
His voice was a bit lower than Misha's and his words were spoken in somehow more careful manner. Jensen nodded, smiling politely.  
In the meantime Misha oogled Dean with usual scrutiny, noticing his embarrassment. He wondered what was the topic of his and Castiel's chat.

As the silence fell between them, this time less awkward, Misha felt it was high time to tell them in what kind of big and smelly shit they were together.  
"Listen up, guys!" he said loudly and when all of them lied their eyes on him, he continued. "We have a problem. We are all getting married!"  
Dean started coughing as if he choked on something.

***

When Dean stopped suffocating, thay sat down in a circle, well square, and let Misha explain the situation.  
Dean was only a little shocked to discover that his brother was with Misha but then he just accepted the fact since the vision of himself being with him instead was much more terryfying.  
"We are fucked." Jensen summed up when Misha stopped talking.  
Castiel was silent, looking down at his crossed legs.  
After a while he spoke. "I wish I could save our asses by saying I'm secretly married but I can't. My thing with Meg didn't work out." he shook his head sadly.  
The rest made some muffled noises that were supposed to express their compassion.  
"They sold us!" bursted out Jensen, angry and finally allowed to show it. "Nobody asked for our opinion and probably won't do this at all. They will just announce the date and won't listen to our protests!"

Misha bit his lip and looked at Dean who looked defeated.  
 _He won't say no to John._ he thought. _He only did it once, for Baby, but he doesn't love his brother that much any more._  
Dean raised his head, his face red from shame as if he heard Misha's thoughts.  
"We can't give up." he said, surprising Jensen and Misha.  
Castiel looked at him simply interested. "Obviously! Any ideas?" he turned to everyone.  
Jensen blinked few times. The cogs in his head started turning faster.  
"I may just have thought about something..." he said slowly.

***

Sam Winchester was excited. His life as the younger prince wasn't as full of adventures as one could imagine. He had to learn a lot to become a valuable adviser one day, ready to help and serve one of his older brothers, no matter which of them would become the king. Actually as he was thinking about it, he realised it's not gonna last much longer until they learn who was going to inherit the crown. For now though he needn't have to worry, he had his task. He was the one John chose to announce the great wedding news and put up the big poster for everyone to see.

He opened the door that led to the backyard, took a step and with a great momentum crushed into someone who was running in the oposite direction.  
He was a tall and big man so he had absolutely no chance of stopping himself from falling on that person and making them both roll down the stairs.  
 _I've killed somebody!_ he thought dizzily as he finally stopped moving and felt he's lying on something soft and warm.  
"Get off me!" he heard a furious voice shouting and felt some rather weak punches on his chest.  
Sam looked down and when his sight finally focused, he saw the irritated face of lady Bela Talbot.

He jumped on his feet, blushing wildly and ashamed he might have hurt her. He reached out to help her stand up but she snorted and brushing off her dress, raised ignoring his hand. Sam felt twice more awkwardly and run his fingers through his hair highly embarassed.  
"I'm so sorry, miss Talbot!" he muttered, looking down at his feet.  
"I bet you are!" Bela sniffed and petted her hair to adjust them.  
She looked at Sam who was fidgeting and blushing and she felt a sudden strike of curiosity.

"I cannot help but wonder" she begun trying to look politely interested as her nosy nature was pushing her to act. "what made you run so fast, prince Sam."  
Sam raised his head and looked at her. She nodded almost unnoticeably, widening her eyes as a smile of excitement appeared on his face in response.  
"Do you want to be the first to hear the good news, lady Bela?" he asked almost jumping out of his skin like a cheerful puppy.  
She nodded calmly, trying to hide her interest.  
"My brothers are getting married!" Sam bursted out with a flicker of happiness in his eyes. "Both of them! And guess who will be their spouses!"  
Bela felt all the blood draining from her face.  
With suddenly pale lips she murmured "I have no idea."  
"Collins twins!" Sam grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to share his joy. "Isn't that cute?"  
"Indeed." she whispered, feeling the weakness in her knees. "Thank you for sharing amazing news with me, prince Sam, but now if you'll excuse me, I have a business to attend."  
Sam looked down at her and then at his hands lying on her shoulders. Feeling the heat painting his cheeks red, he backed away and nodded her goodbye. She ignored him and went up the stairs concentrated on her thoughts.

 ***

"Come again?" Dean blinked and stared at his brother.  
"We run, you stay." Jensen shortened his explanation to minimum.  
"But..." Castiel was not convinced of Jensen's genius. "They will eventually notice half of us are missing."  
"You will have to pretend only for a day or two. We're gone, we get married, we are back. That's it."  
Misha nodded supporting his lover machinally as he was quite absent-minded, transfixed by Jensen's determination to marry **him.**  
Dean opened and closed his mouth, stopping himself from protesting. He owed Jensen this much, they would have to manage.  
"Okay." he said after a while.  
"What?" Castiel frowned. "It's crazy, Dean! We'll get in trouble!"  
"Would you prefer getting in his bed instead?" Dean grinned wolfishly, pointing at Jensen who made a face of shock that rapidly turned into mischief.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes oogling Jensen which made both Winchesters a bit uncomfortable.  
Dean grunted and said. "I know it can get unpleasant but there's no other way. I trust my brother to be fast." he looked right into Jensen's eyes.  
Jensen felt a sudden wave of love towards his twin, maybe not so distant and different after all.  
"Thank you, Dean." he smiled. "Please, Castiel?" he turned to Collins who was clenching his jaw.  
Castiel looked at the three men out of which two were looking at him, begging him to join. He saw the almost hysterical urge in Dean's eyes.  
"Fine." he said finally resigned.  
"Thank you!" Jensen was relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen closed the door to his room behind himself silently. He begun unfastening the belts that were holding his bracers when he felt Misha's burning sight on himself. He raised his head to see the other man looking at him with an unreadable expression.  
"Is something wrong, Mish?" he looked at him puzzled.  
Misha shook his had still eyeing Jensen with the same intensity. Jensen tried to get back to undressing but his hands started shaking under Misha's scrutiny. He sighed and stopped trying, turning to his lover instead.  
"Please..." he said silently. "Just tell me what did I do wrong, we have many other things to worry about now, don't be so merciless..."  
"Nothing is wrong." Misha spoke and turning back a little he took a step and sat on the bed. "I just... I..." he hesitated and looked down at his shoes. "No, it's stupid."  
"Nothing you can possibly say is stupid, Mish." Jensen smiled faintly, feeling a bit better and a little more curious for reasons slightly different than before.  
Seeing Misha shy and unsure always did things to him, bothering the protective part of his heart.  
"Come on, speak up." he encouraged him, glancing at the stubborn buckle on his forearm.  
Misha looked up and saw his struggle so he stand up and approached to help him with his armor. For a while Jensen silently watched his smooth fingers magically dealing with the problem. He thought of the other things they did even better and felt his cock twitch in response.

Misha took off the bracer and let it fall on the ground, staring at Jensen's big and warm palm. He took it in his hands and slowly with his fingers started following the lines that always fascinated him so much. Misha felt Jensen shiver a little in response to the caress and closed his eyes, deriving the courage from the touch.  
"I just wondered..." he whispered after a moment, totally surprising Jensen who forgot about the whole world and the problems, giving in to the sweet endearment. "I wondered whether you are marrying me because... **only** because otherwise you would have to marry Castiel..."  
Jensen opened his mouth in shock, feeling the cold sting in his guts. He fucked up. He fucked up and this made Misha think he actually... No...  
"Misha..." he whispered, his lips pale from fear. "I'm so sorry, I screwed up!"  
Jensen pulled his hand from Misha's grip and shouting "Wait a moment!" run to his cloakroom.

***

Dean and Castiel had been left in the stalls together as their brothers had to prepare for their trip that was planned for the early morning. Dean saw that Baby fell asleep so with a tilt of his head he suggested getting out of the building.  
Once they went out both narrowed their eyes as the sun was shining really bright. The yard seemed suspiciously empty. When their sights adjusted, they looked around only to see no living soul around.  
"Something's wrong." hissed Dean, noticing the wheelbarrow abandoned in the middle of the square and a little dog feasting on a pie that was supposed to be cooling down at the windowsill. Their cook Balthazar wouldn't allow that in a milion years. He wouldn't allow Dean to eat a tiny slice before the dinner left alone some random dog eat **the whole thing**. "Very wrong." he pulled out his sword.  
Castiel went a little paler at the sound the steel made but managed to concetrate at looking out for any possible danger. Suddenly they heard a loud cheering from behind the gate that separated the castle from the city. They looked at each other and nodding a little in agreement, slowly went that way.

When they carefully passed through the gate, they saw a huge crowd surrounding an improvised platform. Dean's younger brother Sam was standing up there and holding a big poster they couldn't see too well from where they stood. They also spotted most of the palace staff mixed with regular citizens. Balthazar was also there in his apron, shouting something they couldn't quite figure out in the general chaos.

Dean hid his weapon, giving Castiel a sign to follow him. They maneuvered through the human mass to finally find themselves at Balthazar's side.  
"Balthazar..." Dean greeted him, unable to hear his thoughts in the general noise.  
"My lord..." Balthazar bowed his head, unable to stop grinning.  
"What is this whole fuss about?" Dean asked, trying to look as if he actually knew and was only checking on him.  
"Prince Sam announced your and your brother's marriage. It's an honour to be able to congratulate you now, your majesty." he also bowed to Castiel, assuming that they are one of the mentioned pairs.  
"Thank you." said Dean absently, his thougts running fast.  
He said goodbye to Balthazar and pushed Castiel out of the crowd.

When they departed to a narrow alley where they hoped no one could hear them, Dean looked at Castiel with his green eyes wide open.  
"Did you hear that?" he whispered with fear.  
"I did. They are fast." Castiel bit his lower lip, looking worried and puzzled.  
Dean's sight slid down to Castiel's mouth and stuck there. He found himself transfixed by how plush his lips seemed to be. He shook his head after a second, embarassed by his own reaction.  
He grunted and said. "We need to warn our love birds."  
Castiel nodded, agreeing and not waiting for Dean to lead, he went on to the castle, forcing him to run to catch up.

***

Misha was dumbstruck and hurt by Jensen's sudden disappearance. He considered leaving the room to rethink the situation but the loud rumble in the closet and a river of swearwords that followed made him curious enough to stay and face whatever was yet to come. He felt rather stupid saying what he had said but he couldn't help being afraid that Jensen really wouldn't consider marrying him under different circumstances. Yes, he ensured him how much he loved him but the doubt was always there, sneaking into his heart.

Finally Jensen went out, taking a suspiciously shiny and pink piece of clothing off his head. His smile was triumphant until he looked Misha in the eyes. He froze and a whole range of emotions displayed on his face. Shyness, fear, stubborness, hesitation and finally love that sent a shiver down Misha's spine.  
Jensen grunted and approached his lover in a nonchalant way.  
"I'm sorry I haven't done this before but everything happened so fast." he raised his head to stare in Misha's blue eyes and felt all the courage running out under his gaze. "So... No point in waiting any longer then, huh?" he stroke his hair nervously and then to Misha's surprise kneeled.  
Jensen Winchester looked up at the shocked face of his beloved and almost lost his ability to speak. He gathered himself though and revealed a tiny box he was holding in his fist.  
"Misha Collins, will you marry me?" he uttered, holding his breath.  
Misha felt like the whole ceiling just had fallen down at him. He looked down at Jensen's face, seeing those beautiful green eyes full of fear and determination, and then his sight moved to the box, now open. Inside there was a ring. Silver with tiny emeralds embedded in the metal. Jensen knew that Misha didn't particulary fancy any jewellery, especialy big and shiny pieces but he also knew he would love this one.

Misha gasped as he took the ring from the box and raised it to his eye level mesmerized. As soon as the ring was right in front of his face, a ray of light pierced through the gems and enlightened them so that they all shined bright, becoming almost candy green. Exactly like Jensen's eyes. Misha felt the tears running down his cheeks as he realised that Jensen understood why he was always so fascinated by the emeralds and put this knowledge into a good use, choosing the ring.

He unglued his sight from the ring and looked down at Jensen who waited for his response tensely.  
"Oh, Jen..." Misha murmured cupping this dear face with his free hand.  
And then he put the ring on his finger, thrilled that it fit so perfectly, always knowing and finally seing that him and Jensen were exactly the same size.  
"Of course I will marry you!" he whispered, lowering his head and leaning his forehead against Jensen's.  
Jensen closed his eyes relived, fear slowly being replaced by the sheer happiness.  
"I love you so much, you stupid prat." muttered Misha. "You scared the shit out of me!"  
Jensen shivered as Misha's warm breath tickled his lips.  
"I'm so sorry I haven't done this before." he whispered, blushing. "Didn't turn out as romantic as I planned."  
Misha chuckled, kneeling down and plaiting his hands on Jensen's neck, feeling the cold and weight of the ring. Jensen opened his eyes and instantly drowned in Misha's.  
"Everything you do for me I find romantic, Jen." Misha purred right into his heart. "Now, let me unwrap my future husband." he grinned and placed a sweet kiss on Jensen's lips.

Misha moved his hands down between them and looking at Jen's face from behind his lashes, he started undoing the buckles.  
Soon the upper part of Jensen's body was free of the armor and Misha could start methodically covering his skin with kisses. Jensen was still struck by the fact that Misha actually agreed to marry him although he included it in the plan **before** he asked.  
He let Misha caress his skin as he gave into it, closing his eyes. His lover made those little sounds of arousal, licking his perky nipples and nibbling on his flesh. When he went lower, his lips following the sweet trail of hair, Jensen felt a sharp twitch in his crotch as his hardening cock filled the whole avaliable space. He huffed embracing Misha and digging the nails into the material of his shirt. Misha groaned in response and proceeded to release him.

As soon as Misha opened his fly, they shifted positions and Jensen was now sitting, his back against the bed and Misha crawling onto his lap. With mischievous smile, encouraged by the disbelief still visible in Jensen's eyes, Misha bent over, maintaining the eye contact and grabbed the head of his cock with his hand, letting him feel the cold touch of the ring on the sensitive skin. Jensen inhaled sharply which made Misha grin even wider. He glanced at him one last time and then went down to lick his erection from the base to the tip, making him thrust his hips unwillingly.  
Misha smirked satysfied with the reaction and pinning Jensen's hips to the ground, took him inside his mouth, receiving a sweet and broken moan in response.  
Jensen felt he was going blind, his senses overwhelmed with ecstasy, so he held onto Misha's back as if his lover was his only saviour. He felt the muscles work under his fingers and this was driving him crazy. Misha was strong and holding him steady as his tongue played on Jensen's burning skin, drawing wet patterns of lust. The moan was stuck in Jensen's throat so he just shivered when he felt the wave of pleasure growing inside of him and slowly engulfing the entire body, setting it on fire. He was unable to contain his orgasm any longer and came inside Misha's hot and welcoming mouth.

Misha purred and slowly pulled back, tasting Jensen's desire, feeling some of it drip down his chin. He opened his eyes and seeing Jensen looking at him shyly, he licked his lips slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear old faithful readers and also you, new fellows,  
> I am thrilled to annouce that I finally got my shit together and wrote down a very detailed plan of the WHOLE fic. Yes, 'til the very end! This means that any risk of abandonment is no more :D  
> I can promise you now that there's a lot awaiting in the store, the plot thickens, unexpected events occur and also all the ships sail boldly ;) There will be humour, tension, love, fear and intrigue. You can't even imagine how much I look forward to writing all of it!  
> I hope you are all as excited as I am and I would love to hear your opinions on the oncoming chapters :) I'll try to keep publishing every second or third day and I wish there won't be any delays since I know how much some of you are waiting for the updates :)  
> Thanks for putting up with me!  
> Yours,  
> Lizzie

Sam lied down on his bed, crossing his arms under his head. He inhaled deeply and turned to face the wall on his right. His mother was staring at him from the portrait. It was painted when she was pregnant with Sam and shining that mysterious light all future mothers held within. He used to sit there and stare at her beautiful and peaceful face, trying to imagine what was she like and what would her advice be if he asked her for one.  
Sam was grateful to have a life he led but sometimes he wished she could be alive instead of him.  
Especially when father had one of his sad days.  
John Winchester tried not to blame Sam and Sam understood how hard this was but still the looks he sometimes got were breaking his heart.

He looked up into her eyes and tried to imagine her happy on the day of her twins' wedding.  
 _She surely would be proud._ he thought longingly.  
He closed his eyes imagining Dean, Jensen and Collins brothers all happy, standing in front of their palace, beautiful, graceful and noble like he never even dreamt to be himself.  
He wondered if the marriage would drive them closer to each other. He suffered seeing them drift apart, unable and unwanting to side.  
And then he realised that this supposedly happy day would probably separate them for good. John would pick one of them for the new king and this could only strenghten the wall that was growing between them for nine years.  
He bit his lip.   
This didn't look good.

Sam groaned in irritation and rolled over to bury his face in the covers. His long hair spread around his head like a fan of brown silk. Jensen tried multiple times to talk him into cutting them off but Sam liked that he could hide his eyes behind the curtain they formed whenever he wanted.  
Now he grabbed his head and buried his fingers in them. He needed a plan and was just starting to gather his thoughts when he heard a silent knock on the door.

***

"Listen up, folks!" followed by Castiel, Dean rushed into Jensen's room without knocking and froze at the sight.  
Castiel raised on his tiptoes to see anything from above his shoulder. Dean closed his eyes, blushing, but the sight of half naked Jensen pumping Misha's cock was burned on his eyelids for good. The loud moans mercifully stopped when Castiel gasped sharply, finally catching a glimpse.

In a dramatic silence that fell, Misha's cock decided to ignore any discomfort it might have caused and bursted out any way, shooting the cum all over Jensen's petrified hand and Misha's belly.

Dean felt he was on the edge of fainting and covered his eyes with his hand.  
"Let's... Let's just..." he dared to look at them between his fingers and opened and closed his mouth few times in embarassment. "try again..."  
He took a step back, pushing Castiel out of the room and closing the pair inside. He heard a rapid movement behind the door as he tried to compose himself, closing his eyes and trying to unsee what he had just witnessed.  
He almost succeeded but then he opened his eyelids and looked at Castiel whose face expressed a curiosity of an almost scientific origin.

Dean counted to ten, fidgeting under Castiel's scrutiny. He exhaled sharply and knocked on the door. They heard a loud rumble and finally a voice answering "Come in!"  
Dean let Castiel through first and stepped into the bright room, trying not to look as if he was about to lose consciousness.  
He certainly had never wished to see his brother in such an intimate interaction and to be honest, he wished to see this part of Misha even less.

"Erm..." begun Jensen. "Can we pretend you've seen nothing?"  
"I need my sanity now." Dean nodded.  
Misha didn't look anywhere near as ashamed as he should in Dean's opinion. In fact he was barely hiding a smirk of satisfaction. Castiel was eyeing his brother with his head tilted to the left, not affected by the previous view in any way visible.

Both Winchesters were feeling awkward enough for all of them.

"So..." Misha casted a glance at Dean. "What did you want to tell us **so bad** that you forgot to knock?"  
"Right, I'm sorry..." Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "We came out of the stables a while after you did. The yard was creepily empty and a lot of noise was coming from behind the gate so we went to check and..." a shiver went through his body.  
"Prince Sam was announcing the wedding." Castiel finished for him. "We are running out of time."  
Dean nodded veryfying his words. Misha's smirk faded away.  
"Not good." he summed up.  
"Not good?" Dean allowed his fury to take over. "We are **fucked**! I suggest we modify the plan."  
"What do you mean **modify** it?" Jensen asked a bit offended by his brother calling his plan suddenly imperfect.  
"You leave today. Right before midnight."  
Castiel narrowed his eyes looking at Dean but then he eventually chose to support the idea by nodding in appreciation.  
"Riiight…" Jensen run his fingers through his short hair. "Well, you have a point."  
"I shall agree with that." Misha crossed his arms on his chest, looking at Dean with approval.

Dean spotted a flicker of light and looked at Misha's hand.  
"Did you…?" he asked pointing at the ring.  
"He said yes!" Jensen grinned, nodding frantically.  
Misha rolled his eyes smirking.  
"Well, congrats, guys!" Dean said quickly, smiling nervously.  
"Congratulations." Castiel bowed his head.  
"Thanks." Jensen's smile widened.

They stared at each other for a while until Dean grunted.  
"We'll leave you now, you have to prepare." he said, looking at Castiel meaningfully.  
"Yes." Castiel nodded. "Let's meet in the stables at eleven, shall we?"  
Misha and Jensen looked at each other and then both nodded. Without any further delay Dean and Castiel left.

***

Sam raised on his elbows. Just who could this be? John was out with Chuck minding their own business, his brothers probably with future spouses... That left a little choice, especially as the staff was rarely coming to their private quarters when they were around.  
Curious he slid off the bed, shouting "Coming!" and with few strokes of his palm adjusted his hair so that they looked decently again. He crossed the room and putting on a polite smile, opened the door.

Behind them, leaning on the doorpost was Gabriel Collins, the older brother of the twins.  
"Good evening, prince Sam." he smiled somehow mischievously, wiggling his brows. "May I come in?"  
Sam Winchester had to admit he was profoundly shocked but he managed to hide it and invite the guest in with a gesture.  
His shock came from the fact that he always suspected that Gabriel was fully oblivious to his very existence. Sam wouldn't let it go public in milion years but he was obsessed with the glorious career of Gabriel Collins. Gabriel was a knight but not just a random one like many others. He was the black horse of every tournament he chose to honor with his presence, winning all of them in the last five years. Rumor had it, he was to replace old general Singer if he was to retire. Sam admired Gabriel's skills, watching him in action more times than he could count. He was pretty sure he could even win with Dean in a sword fight.

Sam Winchester was a fanboy and now the object of his admiration was in his room. The sudden fear that Gabriel might find some of the materials he shouldn't, like a painting of himself in a full shining armor with a triumphant smirk on his face that Sam kept in the nightstand, made Sam freeze with a hand on the doorknob, his eyes open as wide as his mouth.  
Gabriel was roaming around with a nonchalant posture and started picking different things from the shelves, pretending he was highly interested. Well, he would be if he found something barely explainable.

Sam had to stop him.

He forced himself to move and separate his visitor from the most dangerous drawer.  
"Sir Gabriel..." his voice was too weak for his liking.  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows and looked at him. Sam felt the courage fading away.  
"Well..." he gulped. "I wonder what brings you here."  
"Ah yes..." Gabriel sounded as if he almost had forgotten. "The wedding, of course."  
He winked to Sam in a very flirty way that made the young prince gasp loudly.   
Gabriel froze.  
He almost let the smirk disappear from his face, hearing that sound.  
He turned back to the shelf to avoid Sam's gaze. Duh, that was close.

Sam couldn't be more wrong thinking that Gabriel wasn't noticing him. Sometimes Gabriel felt that Sam was all he noticed and honestly all he wanted to notice. Eight years younger than him, prince Sam Winchester was growing up as he watched and his transformation into the glorious man he was now was rather astonishing. Gabriel had fallen for him so badly that he was afraid to admit it even in front of himself and now the occurrences forced him to face his feelings and more importantly, the object of his silent obsession.  
Horrible.  
Exciting.  
Terryfying.  
And Sam had no clue.

"What about it?" asked Sam, thankful he could speak.  
"I was just wondering..." Gabriel touched a thick book with no title on the spine, making Sam gasp unwilingly. He let go and continued "I was wondering whether you realise what are the consequences for each of us. We are in similar positions, you know?" he raised his brow, daring to look at Sam.  
Sam Winchester nodded, praying Gabriel could just stop his exploration.  
 _God, I would love to be in any position with him..._ thought Gabriel, looking at Sam's wide open eyes and blushing slightly.  
He turned back to Sam's things. Any sight better than one of this highly distarcting face.  
"Well, we probably are going to be the best men." Sam was getting uneasy.  
"Hmm... I was thinking rather about more... marital consequences for us." Gabriel started pulling out the untitled tome.

Sam watched him like a deer caught in the lights. When the book was almost out, he rapidly raised his hand and pushed it back in the place, his palm almost touching Gabriel's.  
Gabriel shivered shocked by the violent reaction and just kept staring at his hand so close to Sam's.  
"What **marital** consequences?" Sam's voice was now husky and intimidating. Forcing Gabriel to close his eyes. Tempting.  
"This will mean" he said slowly after a while. "we'll be expected to prolong the lines."  
"So?" Sam squinted, staring at him, feeling his power over the man he admired so much.  
"They will choose women for us to marry." Gabriel whispered and then raised his eyes to meet Sam's gaze.

In the evening light Gabriel's eyes were shining. Rays of light enlightened them, making them golden brown like a whiskey in a crystal glass. Sam was simply struck for a while, certainly not expecting a sight like this.  
"I see..." he said weakly.  
The moment of silence lasted for what seemed to be an hour to them. Finally Sam's brain started working again and he blinked, releasing Gabriel from the spell he didn't know he casted.  
"I'm just not really into women, Sam." confessed Gabriel and then almost covered his mouth with his hand when he realised what he had just said.  
"I see..." repeated Sam, unsure he's not dreaming all of this. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." he managed to produce a slightly confused smile.  
And then he patted Gabriel's shoulder.  
Gabriel felt as if a lightning had struck him.


	6. Chapter 6

Misha run through the gate as if someone was after him. The truth was that the time just wasn't on his side. He looked around to make sure he wasn't followed and then took a slightly familiar path to the jeweler's. He glanced at his engagement ring and a wave of love embraced him and made his steps lighter and happier even in such a rush.

The city was already almost totally silent as the night was coming slowly. The tasty scents of suppers in preparation were tickling his senses but he was far too concentrated on the task to pay any attention as he strode down the streets.  
The capital was the oldest city on the coast and its citizens were proud of its history, proving their dedication by taking good care of the two-floored stone houses that remembered the first kings and now were towering over him. Normally he would notice and appreciate all the flowers that burgesses had on their windowsills, the colourful doors and clean windows that reflected his image. He would stop to chat with the baker's wife, buy a sweet roll or two and walk slowly, eating and observing with joy the playing children, cheerful dogs and sneaky cats, proud to live in such a beautiful and peaceful place. But not today. Today he had to run.

Finally he reached his destination and with relief heard the bell ring as he opened the door.  
The young lady behind the counter looked up at him and smiled sincerely.  
"How can I help you?" she asked.  
Misha took a while to catch his breath and then he approached her.  
"I would like to ask if you could make..." he took his new ring off and placed it carefully at the desktop "something like this. Only with sapphires."

The woman tucked her fair hair behind her ears and slowly picked up the ring. The light fell on it, again producing the same beautiful effect as it did when Jensen proposed. She looked at it with a professional eye, mumbling something he could not hear.  
"What size shall we make it?" she asked after a while, frowning and calculating silently.  
"Same as this one." he answered proudly.  
She measured the diameter and gave the ring back to Misha who quickly put it on, wishing to never take it off again.  
"It'll be ready in two days." she smiled.  
Misha grinned gratefully and eagerly paid her in advance which made her gasp in surprise.  
"I'm Jo Harvelle, by the way." she said when he was about to leave and she finally gathered her wits, still uneasy in the presence of such a big amount of money.  
 _So the owner's daughter._ he thought and smiled to her.  
"I'm Misha, Misha Collins." he said.

And with that bomb of an information he left her in the shop alone with gold. Dazed and confused.

***

Bela was cricling around her room. It was a comfy place, white and full of lace covering the tables and the queens bed that stood in the center of it. One could assume the owner must be an innocent young lady.  
Pity that Bela Talbot wasn't one. Mainly because the greed was her sin.  
She loved money, rare, beautiful and expensive things, fashionable clothes and, above all of them, power. She needed to be the one in charge, starting from being the master of her own fate.

Speaking of which, not everything was going as planned.

The royal wedding was not going to look exactly as she imagined. In fact, **totally** not like she imagined.

Bela Talbot was marrying Dean Winchester in the vision that was the fulfillment of all her dreams.  
Endless money.  
Endless beauty.  
Endless power.  
And then king John had to screw everything up. She felt the earth slipping from below her feet as that dorky prince Sam shared the news with her.

This was unbelievable.

Bela groaned, plucking the bobby pins out of her hair, letting them fall down on her tense shoulders. She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers, anger oozing out of her pores. She reached under one of the countless pillows and pulled out a notebook with many visible signs of fatigue.  
Opening where she left off, she felt the fury still roaming through her body. She forced herself to look at the page, knowing it would help to ease the stress.

Bela Talbot was reading the smut her friend wrote about her and Dean.

Pretty dope a stuff, she had to admit but it served the purpose.  
 _Funny thing though._ she thought. _She writes as if she truly met Dean whereas it's impossible, really, she lives so far from here!_  
She looked at the dedication once again, distracted by the thoughts on their friendship. The short note read:

_For my dear friend Bela_  
 _May it light your inner fire_  
 _To help passion guide you on your way_  
 _Yours,_  
 _Cassandra_

***

"So what do we do now?" Dean leaned his chin on his fist, looking at Castiel rather bored.  
They were sitting in the daily dining room by one of the big tables, alone in this cosy but somehow impersonal space.  
Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. We just have to wait, I guess."

"Cas?" Dean suddenly felt an urge to talk to someone about his fears."Do you honestly think this will work out?"  
Castiel sighed, looking at him with tired eyes.  
"I don't know, Dean." he shook his head. "I thought you had no doubts…?"  
"Well…" Dean blushed. "I had to agree since it was Jensen who asked."  
"Why is that?" Castiel squinted, trying to look him in the eyes.

Dean avoided his sight and pursed his lips in a thin line, wondering whether he should talk but then again, it was Castiel, the man who made the same mistakes he did.  
"We've kind of..." he said silently, his throat tightened. "drifted apart. And it's my fault so I need to redeem myself to him." he smiled faintly.  
"I see..." Castiel stared at him, contemplating the feelings written so clearly on Dean's face. "You know, I've had it similar."  
Dean nodded to ensure Castiel he knew.  
"It's gonna get better." Collins patted his shoulder friendly. "At least you have some daily contact. We didn't."  
Dean nodded again and then looked at Castiel suddenly curious. "You forgot to tell me what you studied!"  
"Well..." Castiel glanced at him sheepishly. "It's not that important since I went there for a slightly different reason."  
"What reason was that then?" Dean leaned forward.  
"One named Meg." Castiel winked and then his smile faded.  
"Ah, you mentioned the name before." Dean tried to look comforting. "Went that bad?"  
Castiel snorted. "You can't even imagine! She tried to make me her toy… And the worst part was her forcing me to befriend all of her pen-friends **as a girl**. How messed up is that?" he chuckled a bit nervously.  
Dean didn't laugh along but smiled slightly as he was looking down at the wooden table.

He thought about some of the crazy ideas the girls he tried to date in his school had. He couldn't see anything funny in dressing up as one another or going shopping to the clothes market. He had all his clothes sewn for himself so the idea of buying something ready, matching his size more or less, was simply strange.  
And don't even mention Bela and her desire to swim naked in gold in their treasury.  
Castiel relaxed as he noticed that Dean was smiling as if he stopped worrying so much. He wasn't looking at Cas though and it strangely bothered him. Odd.

***

Jensen packed all the necessary things and sighing as the rather heavy bag hit his back with a great force when he waved it, he looked around his room to check if everything was in order.  
The bed wasn't made as if he had slept there, a pair of socks lied on the ground, the door to the cloakroom were open, books crooked on the shelves and the candle half burned down. Perfect. Jensen thought it looked exactly like every morning.  
Now he could leave.  
However, he decided to drop by Sammy's first to check if everything was alright.

***

Gabriel was fighting to maintain the poker face, feeling the electricity coming from Sam's hand and running through his veins.  
Fortunately someone opened the door and broke the spell yelling  "Hey, Sammy!"

Sam blinked few times as if he was just awoken from a trance. Then he turned his head and releasing Gabriel, greeted the man.  
It was one of his older brothers.  
"Hi!" said Sam, unsure if his voice was even audible.  
"Good evening, sir Gabriel." Jensen (because it obviously was him) bowed his head slightly.  
"Good evening, prince." Gabriel restored his ability to speak and then turned to Sam, unsure if he was able to cope with any look that man could give him. "Prince..." he bowed his head, catching a glimpse of Sam's beautiful eyes. "I hope you will think about what I told you. We shall meet sometime tomorrow to discuss further details. I'll leave you now free to talk privately." he looked at Jensen then back at Sam. "Good night, my lords."  
Sam looked at him somehow shyly and whispered "Good night, sir Gabriel."

Gabriel felt the sudden urge to immediatly leave the room before he throws himself on that man.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen was intrigued. He didn't know Gabriel and Sam even knew one another in person. Obviously he was aware of his brother's slight obsession on the gifted knight but the fact that they were talking... Hmmm... He wondered what was the topic of their chat.  
"Everything okay, Sam?" he asked when the door closed behind Gabriel.  
Sam gave the wooden door somehow a longing look before he turned to face him and answer.  
"Surely, yeah." he grinned unconvincingly.  
Jensen narrowed his eyes a bit, seeing the obvious signs of the embarassment in his brother's posture.  
"You know you can always talk to me, right?" he asked.

Sam felt relieved he could finally tell which of the twins had visited him.  
"Right, Jen, I remember." he smiled.  
Jensen stared at him suspiciously.  
"Good..." he said slowly.  
"So..." Sam stroke his hair, making sure they were looking neatly. "What did you come with? I wanted to visit you later and congratulate."  
 _Shit, that was a close call..._ thought Jensen, grinning nervously. _If he hadn't found me in my bed..._  
"Thanks." he said, feeling the cold sweat running down his spine. "I just thought I'll check on you. Sorry for interrupting."  
Sam lost countenance. "It was nothing **that** important, you know? Thanks for the visit, Jen."  
"No problem." Jensen smiled faintly and patted Sam's shoulder. "Good night, little brother."  
"Good night, Jen." Sam smiled and looked Jensen in the eyes.  
Jensen smiled back and, after a moment of silence, to Sam's surprise he winked and left.

***

Misha was the last one to arrive in the stables. Jensen looked at him suspiciously, seeing his hair in a mess and a flicker in his eyes but he said nothing. They would have all the time of the world during the flight.

"You're taking your dragons, huh?" Castiel felt obliged to break the silence.  
"I suppose…" Jensen shrugged.  
"Are you crazy?!" Dean bursted out and placed his hands on his mouth, silencing himself. "You can't be so obvious!" he hissed after a while.  
"You know, he has a point." Castiel agreed. "That would be suspicious, especially if we were to pretend we are you."  
"Which ones do we take then?" asked Jen convinced and eager to rely on his brother's advice.  
"Certainly not Baby." there was a poorly hidden threat in Dean's voice. "Or Castiel's dragon. You take Nessie."  
"And?" asked Misha.  
"And that's it." Dean frowned. "One dragon missing is less suspicious than two. Besides, Nessie is big enough to take you both."  
"I've never been riding her." Jensen became visibly paler.  
"She's calm like Jeff. She is his mother, for fucks' sake! You will manage." Dean cut the speculation.  
Jensen met his adamant gaze and didn't dare protest any farther.  
"Alright." he said weakly.  
"Awesome." Dean was satisfied.

***

Bela Talbot was equally as satisified as Dean in that moment thanks to the relaxing session the stories provided. She had to admit that Cassandra was quite a skilled smut writer. Now though she had to take care of the serious business.  
 _What are the options?_ she asked herself. _Wedding is irrevocable so no easy way now. Providing a scandal? Well, I could seduce Dean or try the others involved but it seems rather impossible... Dean started avoiding me a while ago, after that golden waterfall accident and really, I can't blame him, it was kind of awful but who could know that money is so heavy? Anyway he's out of the question and the rest...? They are so happily gay for each other... Ugh..._

She felt the whole luck slipping out of her fingers.  
"Fuck!" she swore out loud.  
And this magically unblocked a flap in her brain.  
Maybe there still was a chance...

***

Sam covered his face with the pillow and groaned in confusion. He had no bloody idea what had just happened with Gabriel. His idol was in this very room and stared at Sam with such a meaningfully lost expression, mirroring the face that Sam made looking at him.  
As if the Sam was the one worth admiring here!  
And this whole "not into women" thing.  
Also the fact that he called him **Sam**.  
A lot to consider.  
Although Sam was not sure yet what to think about their whole interaction and Gabriel touching **his journal** as if he knew that Sam wrote a lot about him there, one thing he was aware of: he just had gotten an occasion to save his hero. And he even had an idea how to do it!  
It was equally thrilling and scary.  
Sam was ready.  
He only had to do some analising first.

***

Gabriel felt like an idiot. This was undoubtfuly the worst scenario he could imagine. He wanted to have a mature conversation and get Sam to help him somehow.  
Okay, he had no idea how Sam could help him but the prince seemed to be such a bright mind so...  
Ah, Gabriel wished Sam could save his ass and then maybe... do other things to it.  
But honestly, this went bad.  
And this text about not fancing women! Worst come out **ever**. Gabriel grimaced, remembering the shock in Sam's eyes.

Sam's eyes...

Ugh, he had to control himself.

Sam's voice...

 **This voice** saying "good night" to him, saying his name… So low, so rich in the timbre and so unbearably sexy…  
Gabriel literally jizzed into his pants, only hearing it and that was why he had to run out so quickly. For fucks sake, he was 29, not 16 and he had totally no control over it, leaking the precome all over his thighs (no, he was not a panties guy, he liked it free and natural).  
At least now he knew exactly why staying away from prince Sam was such a good idea he should have kept to.

Only that he didn't.

And now he could not go back.

***

Dean pursed his lips uncomfortable with the sight of Jensen and Misha kissing passionately and very loudly. When they separated with a wet sound, they turned to Dean and Castiel.  
"Erm... Thanks again." said Jensen, blushing and toying nervously with a string that kept two parts of his leather armor together.  
"No problem." Dean raised his hand in a reassuring gesture.  
"Come..." said Misha, pulling Jensen's arm towards the big light-blue dragon. "Thank you. We'll be back soon." he promised the two men.  
Dean and Castiel nodded, smiling. Nessie rorared silently, excited that someone was taking her for a flight. Jensen patted her enormous shoulder and climbed onto the saddle. Misha followed and placed himself behind Jensen, embracing his waist and hugging him tightly.

They were all cooped on a small square behind the stalls that was normally used as a pen for pigs but fortunately was empty then. It was a bit small for such a big dragon but good enough and providing discretion.  
Dean approached Nessie and placing his palm on her nose ( _I'm so small..._ he thought, comparing himself to her), he looked her in the golden-green eyes.  
"Nessie" he said. "I know you're excited but be quiet, please."  
She blinked, understanding what he wanted her to do.  
"Take care of my brother." he whispered and unable to contain his fear and doubt any longer, he hugged the big snout.

After a while he let go and Nessie bowed her head. Then, with one silent jump and beat of the wings, she launched into the air.  
Castiel and Dean looked up to see the little blue point disappear in the darkness.  
"So... that's it, huh?" Dean didn't turn to Castiel as his eyes were suspiciously wet.  
"I have a feeling that this is only the beginning." Castiel sounded melancholic.  
"Well, I don't know how about you but I surely won't be able to go to sleep now." Dean felt oddly lonely, looking up at the stars.  
"Me neither." Castiel sighed. "What do we do then?"  
"Usually I sneak into the kitchen when I can't sleep." Dean shrugged. "Our cook Balthazar always has some snacks hidden."  
"Sounds marvelous." Castiel finally smiled, looking at him.

***

Jensen felt his stomach roll as Nessie took off rapidly. Misha gripped him tighter, afraid he might fall. Jensen felt his breath on the back of his neck as the other man hid his face, not to see the ground receding and their brothers' silhouettes diminishing in the darkness.  
Jensen didn't have the luxury to not look. He had to control Nessie although she seemed to know exactly where to fly.

They were off to the second biggest city in their country where they hoped to find a clerk eager to help them. The flight was to take six hours so quite a long time, especially to people as unused to it as they were. Jensen sighed. This was going to be a long night.

***

Sam could not fall asleep no matter what position he put himself into. He was too wide awake to rest.  
His plan got him too excited. And a bit afraid too, of course.  
Once the idea popped up in his head, he could not deny its perfection.

He had to marry Gabriel.

One could wonder what the hell had gotten into that boy to push him as far as to make such a sacrifice for a man he barely knew but the answer was rather simple.

Sam Winchester had been charmed.

He had amired sir Gabriel for years from the distance and now as he met the man in person, he was blown away equally by his charismatic yet sweet personality, the interest he had in him and the undeniable perfection of the knight's looks.  
Years ago Sam said to himself that if he ever was to develop any feelings for a man, it would be perfectly normal. He simply accepted his possible heteroflexibility. To be completely honest then with himself though, he would have to add that he already had a major crush on Gabriel. On the day they met he had just consquently fallen for him for good.  
Funny thing though, Sam was only scared because he had never been with a man before. The thought of being refused by Gabriel had simply never crossed his mind. He analised Gabriel's behaviour and, being even more clever than people thought, he was sure of one crucial thing:

Gabriel was his.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen relaxed a bit, seeing that Nessie was obedient and calm. He felt the heat radiating from Misha's body and this also helped to soothe his nerves.

The've been flying for an hour straight and the slow, steady tempo of the wingbeats started to lull them to sleep. Jen had to concentrate though so, aware of his eagerness to close the eyes, he gripped the reins tighter and bit his lip. It helped.

Misha on the other hand, had no dragon to handle and soon he dozed off. Slowly his grip on Jensen's waist became lighter and in a blink it disappeared totally as his hands fell to his sides.  
Jensen felt his heart skip a beat.  
He turned around sharply, pulling the rope so that it forced Nessie to turn along with him.  
Misha started sliding off of the saddle, still asleep and oblivious to his dangerous position.  
"Misha!" Jensen's cry was inhuman.  
It served the purpose though.  
Misha opened his eyes and immediately felt he was about to fall. The sudden fear, multiplied by one look at Jensen's face of terror, rushed the adrenaline through his veins. He caught the saddle in the last moment before his leg slid off for good.

Nessie groaned in confusion as both Jensen's position and the sudden shift of weight balance forced her to start descending in a spiral. Jensen freed one of his hands and grabbed Misha's arm, painfully stretching his back.  
"Nessie, land! Now!" he shouted although it wasn't necessary. From the very first moment she knew that something was very wrong and was already approaching the earth. Misha didn't dare to shift his grip neither on the saddle nor on the Jensen's hand, his eyes were wide from fear as he felt his muscles slowly start to give up.

The dragon landed rapidly and they rolled onto the ground, greeting it joyfully.  
"What for the fucking fuck was that, Misha?!" Jensen bursted out, lying in the grass and shaking, unable to think or even breath.  
"I almost fell..." Misha whispered shocked to the core.  
"I am aware, you dumbass!" Jensen managed to make his muscles listen to him, crawled to Misha and hit him on the shoulder. "Don't you ever dare to scare me like that again, Misha Collins! I must have had a stroke!"

They stared at each other in the darkness, air buzzing with emotions, when suddenly a big, blue head appeared and sniffed them, checking if they were alive. Jensen machinally patted the enormous nose.  
"Thank the Spirits..." he whispered and then embraced Misha as if he was the last thing in the world he could hold onto.  
Misha sat up and hugged him back, pressing his face against his shoulder, hiding the tears of embarassment and still not fully overpast fear.  
"Never fall asleep on a dragon again." murmured Jensen. "Ever."  
"I promise." whispered Misha, calming down in those so well known arms.

Only in this moment of a terrible danger Jensen realised how much did Misha really mean to him. He had never loved anyone more than this man who was now so close to him, trying to stop his hands from shaking.  
He didn't dare to think what would happen if Misha fell.

This would be the end of his life.

Feeling the relief and love washing over his fear, he kissed the crown of Misha's head and stroking his hair, tried to pour his feelings onto him.  
Jensen knew he was unable to go back to riding the dragon in that moment so delicately pulling Misha with him, he curled by Nessie's side. Misha understood his intentions and placed himself comfortably in Jensen's arms, glued to him like a little ape sticking to its mother. His leg found its usual place on Jensen's hip and soon they fell asleep exhausted, tears drying on their cheeks, their bodies as close as they could be.

Nessie suspiciously looked at them with one of her eyes and sighing in relief as they seemed to be okay, she covered them with one of her wings. Then she placed her head between her clawed paws and puffing a little smoke, fell into a shallow and alert sleep.

***

Dean slowly opened the door and looked into the kitchen, ready to avoid any flying objects that could have been tossed at him. Balthazar was always nervous when he had to stay until such a late hour.

The kitchen was silent and empty, only the moonlight enlightened the interior a bit. For sure there was no living soul around.

Dean dared to open the door wider and gesturing for Castiel to follow, he stepped inside.  
The floor cracked and they both froze but nothing happened. Not a single plate flew in their direction.

Encouraged by the silence they crossed the space that separated them from the pantry. Dean was now sure that Balthazar went home so he boldly opened the last door isolating them from the food and stepped above the threshold.

No one could have predicted what happened next.

A loudly shrieking dark figure had fallen right onto Dean's head. Castiel, fully oblivious to the happening attack, took a step forward and crushed into Dean who was backing away in panic. They collapsed to the ground with a loud rumble as they managed to take some pots from the table down with them.

When they were still lying there in shock with the noise still ringing in their ears, the cause of the whole accident, Balthazar's cat, gracefully slid off Dean's head and walked few steps away to sit down and lick his paw as if nothing unusual had just happened.  
Both men gazed at the feline with a mixture of surprise and anger. Cat looked at them regally bored.

Castiel exhaled sharply, having Dean's elbow painfully pressed against his stomach. Dean looked at the other man and seeing his unhappy expression, quickly realised what caused such a discomfort. Embarassed, he stood up and reached out to help Castiel.  
"Quick!" he said. "Somebody could have heard us!"

They rushed into the pantry and grabbed some cold chicken, bread and mustard. Halfway through the packing they heard steps right behind the kitchen door and froze with their hands full of illegal goods. Fortunately Dean hadn't closed them completely inside so they could peek through the narrow gap.  
They saw one of the guardians enter, rather a big guy they wouldn't be able to knock out easily. He looked around carefully, raising his sword. His face was tense in the moonlight.  
And then he spotted the cat.

The creature was sitting near a pile of pots and licking its tummy clean. The swordsman looked at the cat. The cat looked back at him.  
After a short while of Castiel and Dean holding their breaths, the man squatted and putting his sword on the ground, reached out to the cat.  
The animal slowly measured the guard with its green eyes and with grace stood up to finally approach him. The cat let him stroke its fur, purring in appreciation but then suddenly it froze and waving its tail, turned to the door that led to the men's hiding.  
The guard followed its gaze.

Castiel and Dean who were just starting to relax both felt caught red-handed.  
 _Traitor! And I've given you milk!_ thought Dean.  
He looked around in panic as the guard picked his sword up. There was one small window two meters above the ground.

Feeling the adrenaline circulating in his veins, Dean pulled the door, closed them with a loud thud and turned the key.  
"Open up!" they heard the guard shout. "In the name of king John I command you!"  
"King John my ass." muttered Dean pushing a barrel to climb up and open the window.  
It was narrow. He managed to get his head through but his shoulders were locked. He felt the panic raising in his guts but he managed to pull back and pop next to Castiel whose eyes were wide both from fear and excitement.  
"Hold the food!" hissed Dean.  
When Castiel nodded he climbed up again and, this time legs first, slid through the window. For a short moment he was sure he was stuck for good but with one push, strenghtened by the fear, he managed to get out. Castiel crawled onto the barrel and looked down at him. Dean waved to suggest he should throw him the food so Castiel went back and grabbed the products.

The door were now shaking, it was clear they wouldn't last much longer so he felt a sudden rush of power. He threw the chicken and the rest out and then, with one smooth slide through, he landed next to Dean Winchester who was holding the snacks like the greatest of treasures.  
Without a single word they run right to the palace, followed by a loud crack of the falling door and some swearwords. They looked at each other and chuckled.

***

Sam finally gave up and fully awoken decided to pay a visit to Jensen.  
He was surprised not to find him in his bedroom at such a late hour but then he realised that probably the oncoming wedding had caused enough excitement to not let him sleep. Thinking of his twins' habits, he guessed he might find his brother in the cosy living room down at the first floor. He took the stairs and walking down, amazed by how beautiful their palace looked lit by the moonlight, he heard the voices.

Sam approached the door, hearing the muffled talk and seeing the light coming from below them. He knocked and a sudden silence fell.  
"Who's there?" asked someone.  
Sam recognized his brother's voice."It's me, Sam. Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Yeah, sure." the man sounded relieved.

Sam entered the room and saw his brother with one of the Collins, sitting by the fireplace and a noticeable amount of chicken bones.  
"Hello, prince Sam." Castiel smiled. "Do you wish to join us?"  
"Yeah, I would love to." Sam smiled back shyly. "You are… Castiel, right?"  
Castiel nodded and Sam grinned sure that he had found Jensen who he wanted to see. He squatted and placed himself so that he faced both men.  
"Good to see you two so… domestic together." he said. "Sorry to interrupt you, I just can't sleep."  
"We know a thing or two about that." Dean chuckled and they all just gazed at each other in understanding.

In the sudden silence Sam thought about his plan.  
"Hey…" he hesitated. "You told me I can always come to talk to you, right Jen?"  
Dean run through options and chose to play along as he would eventually end up pretending to be his brother anyway. Castiel looked at them moderately interested.  
"Yes, of course. What's the problem, Sam?" Dean made his best Jensen's impression.  
"Ummm…" Sam was fidgeting and not looking him in the eyes. "I wonder if you could…"  
"Yes?" Dean tried to make him hurry up as he started feeling uneasy.  
"So I saw you kissing Castiel and…" Sam bit his lip.  
 _Castiel?_ Dean was suddenly tense. _Jen kissed Castiel?_ he didn't like the sound of it and he glanced quickly at the mentioned Collins.  
"And I would like to ask" continued Sam nervously under his scrutiny. "how is kissing a guy different from kissing a girl?"  
Dean froze. He licked his lips unable to gather thoughts.  
 _So there is something about kissing I don't know…_ he thought histerically.  
"Well…" Dean started, trying to imagine what could Jensen say right from the bottom of his gay heart. "It's honestly much better." he managed to smile mischievously and winked. "Ladies are rather giving in to you whereas guys…" his thoughts were running in too many different directions so he frowned. "guys are…" suddenly he remembered Castiel's shy expression when they first met. "sweet but" his brain came up with a vision of Castiel clenching his jaw in annoyment. "also demanding." he felt the wind in his sails. "Taking and giving equally, fighting to take over from you. It's like…" he looked at Castiel and blushed, seeing his curious face. "like riding a dragon compared to riding a horse."  
Dean closed his eyes unable to bear how stupid he felt, coming up with this stuff.  
"If you're interested" Dean heard Castiel's low voice close to his ear. "we can show you how this works."  
Dean and Sam gasped in unison.  
"I…" Sam gulped, determined to learn for Gabriel. "I would love that."

Dean was unable to think. He felt Castiel moving and before he could form a protest the plush lips possessed his mouth.  
Castiel was pushing him against the cushions and devouring him. The heat started spreading through his limbs, overwhelming him as his body started responding to Castiel's passion. Driven by instincts, Dean grabbed the other man's head and pulled him closer, making him crawl over his body.  
Feeling Castiel's tongue demanding an entrance, he eagerly invited him in, joining the erotic dance that sent shivers down his spine and right into his swelling cock.  
Castiel lowered his body, making their crotches touch slightly, just enough for Dean to feel his arousal. Dean groaned in response, cupping Castiel's ass with one of his hands, pulling him closer to create the friction. Castiel moaned silently, rubbing himself onto Dean.

Sam was profoundly shocked. The passionate exchange lasted long enough for him to discover the possible depth of his embarrassment. And yet this was **something**. Honestly, he had never seen anyone kiss a girl like that. Although it was his own brother, the scene was more than just plainly hot.  
It was steamy.  
Sam felt an immediate response in his body and he couldn't help imagining himself with Gabriel in such a situation. The level of his unease grew as he felt the wetness of his arousal. Very real and very disturbing.

Finally Dean and Castiel separted to catch a breath, panting and looking at each other in such a way that Sam felt like an intruder. He grunted but they didn't notice.  
"Um, thanks guys." Sam said unheard by any of them. "It's getting late so I probably shall leave now…"  
Dean nodded absently, staring at Castiel with a mixture of excitement, confusion and other, yet unnamed feelings. Sam stood up, blushing hard, and left with a silent "Good night."  
He didn't get any response.

***

Running to his room, Sam felt the heat in the tips of his ears and well, in one more tip that he was ashamed even to think of.  
He prayed to all the good Spirits that were eager to listen to keep all the people away from his path as he wouldn't be able to easily explain the wet stain on the front of his grey trousers.  
 _Why of all the colours did I have to choose grey?_  he thought, bitter in his discomfort.

Fortunately unstopped, he reached his bedroom and slammed the door behind himself with a loud thud.  
Quickly he got rid of his clothes that were strangling him and he threw himself on the bed, hand already on the pulsing erection. His low moan echoed in the room as he caressed his whole admirable lenght. It took only a few strokes until his cock bobbed convulsively and shot a white load onto his muscular belly and torso, up to his nipples.   
Swaying on the blissful ocean of his orgasm, he dozed off, imagining Gabriel curled by his side.

***

Dean was looking right into the blue depths of Castiel's eyes, still so close to him.  
"If this is how you always kiss" Dean whispered. "I wonder why Jensen would choose Misha over you."  
"What are you talking about?" Castiel frowned, shaking his head.  
"Well..." Dean swallowed hard. "Sam said he had seen you with Jensen..."  
"You still don't get it, do you?" Castiel tapped on his head, rolling his eyes. "He assumes the pairs from the poster are real. That's why when I told him the truth about my identity you had to lie. I've never kissed Jensen, Misha would kill me. In fact you were..." he hesitated.  
"I was...?" Dean felt a sting of curiosity.  
"My first guy." Castiel whispered, blushing.  
"And I thought I was the only novice here..." Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Then how did you manage to be so... proffesional?" he felt the heat in his ears.  
"Well, I did all I could to match your previous statement." Castiel looked at him. "I had no idea you haven't done this before!"  
"I just came up with this shit..." Dean confessed and then in the most silent voice added "I was imagining what it would be like to be kissing **you**."

Castiel inhaled sharply, surprised by the statement. They were staring at each other in silence for a minute or two. Or maybe five.  
"I think..." murmured Castiel. "I shall leave when I'm still able to. My father can't find out I'm missing."  
Dean tried to hide his disappointment although he had no idea what he actually expected.  
"Right..." he nodded, shaking off his feelings. "I'll clean up." he offered, pointing at the bones.  
"Thank you, Dean." Castiel backed away onto his feet and then raised his head to meet Dean's gaze once again. "That was amazing." he said shyly.  
"Indeed awesome." Dean felt his cheeks flush.  
"Good night, Dean." whispered Castiel after a short pregnant pause.  
And then he leaned forward again and before Dean managed to gather his wits, Castiel kissed him softly on the cheek.

Only after the door closed behind the man, Dean was able to form a word.  
"Good night, Cas." he whispered, touching his burning face.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen woke up to the sound of birds' chirping. His eyelids didn't really wish to open up and his back protested as he tried to move but he forced his body to cooperate.  
He examined his surroundings, joyfully noticing Misha by his side. He couldn't see the sky though, it was dark and rather too stuffy for a forest where he thought they landed.  
Suddenly wide awake Jensen reached for his dagger and rose only to hit his head on the roof with the full force. He hissed in pain, squatting, puzzled by what just happened when suddenly the ceiling disappeared, making him blink as the light blinded him.

Misha huffed and trembled as the cold air whooshed over his skin. Jensen stood up again and almost immediately fell back onto his butt as the gigantic dragon's head appeared in front of him and puffed a sulfury breath.  
Nessie sniffed him and then poked Misha who poduced a muffled sound of disapproval in response. Satisfied with their state, she blinked and Jensen could swear she also grinned in a terrifying dragons' way.

Once he realised they were safe, he took a look around, raising above Nessie's tail that was encircling them protectively.  
They landed on a small clearing in the pine forest, far from any used tracks. Brids were flying around them, noisy in their attempts to get rid of the intruders. The sky was grey as the dawn was soon to come.  
Jensen felt his guts twist in panic.  
They've spent too much time sleeping.

He turned around to Misha who was stubbornly asleep, now with a frown on his face as the temperature changed from cosy to chilly and there was no one by his side.  
Jensen crawled to him and shook his arm. Misha moaned something incomprehensibly and rolled over away from him. Jensen became hysterical as he almost physically started feeling the time running out.  
With determination he tried to think about anything that could wake Misha up for good and once the idea struck him, the mischievous smile started to fight his expression of anxiety.  
He rolled Misha over, forcing him to lie on the back and, holding him in the place, he slid his palm under the fabric of Misha's trousers, reaching for his cock.

Misha gasped and opened his eyes in the shock.

"Good to see this still works." Jensen grinned.  
Misha hit him on the shoulder a bit embarassed and much more aroused, his cheeks flushed.  
Jensen pretended to be offended, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. He leaned forward and gently kissed Misha's dry lips.  
"We need to hurry up, Mish." he whispered.

Jensen started sliding his hand out of Misha's pants when with one rapid movement Misha caught his wrist, stopping him.  
"A prince shall never forget to finish what he started." Misha bit his lip, looking at him with his blue eyes, irises dilated from the lust. "You'd better make sure I'm wide awake."  
Jensen felt his cock waking up as Misha's twitched in his hand.  
"Well..." he licked his lip. "A quarter won't save us now, I suppose."

***

Castiel wasn't sleeping too well. His wet dreams were mixing with nightmares, all about Dean.  
His brain produced vivid images of Dean laughing him right in the face, laughing at Castiel's arousal and vulnerability as much as Meg did when he couldn't get hard for her. In his worst nightmares Dean was saying all the words of hatered and scorn, leaving him alone in the darkness. Making him hate himself.

When he woke up, his sheets were sticking to his body that was covered with the cold sweat. His hair were in a wet mess and his hands were shaking. He felt the tears gathering under his eyelids.

Castiel was sure he screwed up.

Replaying his memories from the night before, he consequently blurred out Dean's enthusiastic response and concentrated on his own bold actions. His brain, turned on the overanalising mode, made him come to the conclusion that he had taken advantage of Dean who could not protest in Sam's presence, pretending to be Jensen.  
Castiel felt as if someone poured a bucket of ice cold water on his head.

He felt like a rapist.

***

Dean woke up to a strange feeling that he would like to remember his dreams. He didn't though so he just sat in his bed for a while, confused and trying to sort out the running thoughts.  
And then it hit him.

The kiss.

A wave of embarassment, pleasure and undefined feelings flooded him. He blushed exactly as hard as he did after his very first kiss, stolen from Lisa Singer years ago.  
Only that this time the experience was much more arousing and had left him with a problem he had to get rid of before he could even think of going to sleep.

He obviously did, to his further embarassment, thinking about a very specific pair of blue eyes and plush lips.

Dean felt vulnerable, suddenly stripped of his heterosexual macho mask, slowly drifting towards the acceptance of the fact that he was as happily gay as his brother, at least for a one, dark-haired man.  
His carefully built facade crumbled down.

He needed to see Baby.

***

The first thing that Sam registered when he opened his eyes was the fact that he was sticky from his own come. He examined the mess slightly ashamed, thinking of the probable staff reaction. He knew they were sworn to be discreet but come on, nothing could stop them from gossiping.  
He stood up and approached the basin to wash his belly, chest and his face flushed both due to the memories and the current embarassment.

Sam returned to bed only to find out his sheets were also shamelessly stained. He considered washing them himself but he really wasn't a houseworks type so he dropped the idea.  
It meant that he either had to let the maid see the evidence of his sexual activities or he had to cover the stains somehow with a different kind of taint. Having thought that, he put on a clean pair of pants and with his feet and chest still bare, he headed out to demand a full breakfast in bed.

Once he walked down the backstairs he sped up, starting to run for the simple joy of it and the cathartic feelings it provided.  
The idyll couldn't last for long though.  
He took a turn, sliding on the slippery floor and stopped himself right before he crushed into the door that were opening and the person that tried to sneak through them.

That person obviously was Gabriel.

Gabriel whose mouth opened abnormally wide at the sight of half-naked vision that was prince Sam Winchester. Right in front of his face.  
"Holy fuck." he didn't manage to stop himself from voicing his emotions.

***

Dean didn't plan on flying so he resigned from the lenghty ritual of dressing up in the armor and having put on some casual clothes, he rushed to the stalls. He didn't drop by the dining room for the breakfast though, he was too concerned to eat.

Baby greeted him cheerfully as always but seeing his tense face, she immediately got worried. Her silent groan sounded like a question. Dean crawled onto her back and curled between her wings, hugging her neck. Baby produced an anxious wheeze and turned her head to look at him with one of her golden eyes. Dean sighed.

"Oh, Baby…" he whispered. "I wish you could help me understand. myself."  
She sighed in response, sorry that she couldn't.  
"I don't know what to think any longer." he frowned, leaning his cheek on her black skin. "Hell, I was sure  I couldn't fall for a guy but this Castiel dude... he changes everything. He kissed me, can you believe that?"  
Baby opened her eyes wider, whistling with surprise.  
"This was the best kiss in my life..." Dean blushed. "and I had plenty, you know."  
The dragon produced a series of short groans that sounded suspciously like a chuckle.  
"Don't laugh! It's a serious problem!" Dean raised his head to look at her.  
Baby stared at him intensively since she had no brow to raise. Her next sound was also a question. Dean felt like an idiot with those flushed cheeks.  
"How can you know anything about human relationships? Especially  **gay**?" he asked.  
She showed her teeth in a terrifying grin.

***

Jo Harvelle knocked on the kitchen's door early in the morning. She didn't feel that confident so close to the palace but hell, she had to do this. After a while, during which she felt like she had at least three strokes, a little boy opened up and looked at her with big eyes.  
"Hello." she smiled. "Can you call Balthazar?"  
The boy nodded and disappeared without a word.

Soon Jo saw a movement somewhere in the corridor and a moment later the king's cook was standing in front of her.  
"Jo Harvelle..." he shook his head. "Gotta admit, didn't expect you here."  
"Good to see you, Balthazar." she grinned and then her smirk faded. "I have a bomb to drop."  
Balthazar raised his brow.  
"Come on in then." he invited her.

The kitchen was spacy and cosy. Few cooks were roaming around and preparing some snacks for the breakfast and lunch. Jo let her thoughts wander for a while, imagining the king and his sons by some big wooden table, eating the sophisticated dishes.  
Balthazar picked two stools and arranged them so that they wouldn't disturb the working.

"You couldn't wait till the weekend with it so I assume it's **big**." Balthazar said, sitting down and waking her up from the trance.  
"Indeed." she blinked few times.  
Her eyes widened as she remembered the whole situation and fell down on the stool.  
"Misha Collins visited our store!" she whispered. "He wanted us to make an engagement ring!"  
"Now, now, isn't that just nice?" Balthazar didn't get what was the whole fuss about.  
"Prince Dean will be wearing **our** ring at **his wedding**!" she hissed with excitement.  
"Right…" Balthazar pulled out the tobbaco and started rolling a cigarette for himself. "That is really great but kind of… unsurprising?"  
"You don't get it, do you?" she felt offended. "I need to make it something extraordinary! I mean, he wanted a specific ring but the way it will be delivered… It's on me!"  
"Now I see…" balthazar smirked, lighting his product. "Quite a challenge, huh?"  
"Yep." Jo nodded and coughed as the thick smoke reached her. "That's why I need your help."  
"At your service, madam." he winked and bowed his head.

***

John was slightly fed up with the fact that he had climbed up so many stairs only to find out that neither of his twins were in their quarters. He decided that probably it would be easier to localise Dean so he went to the stables, hoping to catch him there.

Once he passed the big gate he heard an indistinct voice and dragon's silent roars that made him sure he had found his son.  
When he approached Baby's slot, the giant head reached out to greet him. Machinally John patted the black snout and tried to look past it.  
"Dean!" he shouted.  
"Dad?" the answer was muffled.  
Few seconds later Dean's head appeared right above Baby's. Dean had reached up and held onto the two horns that run from the sides of her head to the back where they bent up like capricorn's. Useful in some situations.

"Good to see you, my son. Now tell me where your brother is." John smiled encouragingly.  
"Sam? He's surely asleep." Dean blushed a little, remembering what the younger man had witnessed the night before.  
"Not Sam! Jensen!" John huffed.  
"Ah well, he's with Nessie. Out." Dean felt the cold sweat on his back.

So it started.

"With  **Nessie**?" John squinted, uneasy when having to think about anything connected with his dead wife.  
"Someone has to take her for a flight from time to time." Dean shrugged, trying to look indifferent.  
"Alright." John looked at his son, his eyes still narrow. "When he's back, I need you both to come together to me."  
 _Bloody hell!_  thought Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was looking at his father, feeling the whole blood drain from his face. John stared at him for a while and assuming his son accepted the command, he turned around to leave.  
"I... I can't." Dean said quickly, his eyes darting in panic. "I can't come to you with Jensen."  
"What do you mean **you can't**?" John turned back to him slightly annoyed.  
"I can't meet Jensen today." Dean swallowed hard.  
"And why is that, young man?" John was getting angry and suspicious.  
"Well... it would be embarassing since..." Dean looked around, hysterically trying to come up with something. "since I saw him with M..." he bit his tongue. "Castiel yesterday. They were... rather involved." he blushed.  
"Are you trying to say that they...?" John's eyes went wide.  
"I am scarred for life." Dean closed his eyes, grimacing and praying for John to believe it, a bit uneasy that he wasn't lying after all.

John looked at him speechless. Baby looked at John with limited interest.  
"Well..." said the king after a silent while. "Alright then. I won't force you to meet, just... make sure he knows what I said. Leave a message or something." John shook his head still a bit concerned. "I wanted to ask whether you have already been to the tailor."  
"Not yet." Dean shrugged, internally screaming in relief.  
"Then you should get going. I'm just reminding you that the wedding is in two days." John sounded serious.  
Dean froze.  
 **Two days**.

No. Fucking. Way.

"What?!" he asked grimacing.  
"Wedding is on the day after tomorrow, son. Why are you so shocked?" John raised his brow in surprise.  
 _We haven't checked the date!_ thought Dean in panic. _If they are late..._  
John was mesmerized by the whole range of emotions written on Dean's face.  
 _Maybe I should have told them earlier..._ he thought, feeling slightly guilty.  
But only a bit.  
"Now, now, son, gather your stuff and get yourself to the tailor." said John, shaking off the unwanted feelings.  
"Yes, dad." Dean gathered his wits.  
"Very well then." John bowed his head satisified. "Have a good day, Dean."  
"Likewise, dad." Dean answered, feeling totally unglued from reality.

When John left the stables, Baby shook her head to wake Dean from the trance.  
"Awesome..." he whispered, his face pale.

***

Gabriel tried to sneak into the palace without a real plan in mind. He just felt he should go there. Probably it was all because of his rather eventful night with various parts of prince Sam in mind.  
Anyway, he had no idea what to expect and certainly was all but ready for the vision that greeted him there.

Sam Winchester, still sleepy, only in his pants and probably wearing nothing under them was more than he had ever dreamt of.

"Holy fuck!" was all that he could say.  
Sam just stared at him, becoming paler and paler with every second that passed.  
"Gabriel..." he whispered under his breath.

Gabriel didn't know where to put his hands as he really, really wanted to place them on Sam's tasty skin. **Bare** skin. Sam on the other hand, didn't know how to hide his growing arousal that the sight of Gabriel's sweet shock provided, waking up all the memories of what he imagined the day before. He felt all of his blood gathering in his burning erection as he once again thought about kissing Gabriel the way Castiel kissed Dean.

They were staring at each other in a silence, unable to do anything different until the door few metres from them slammed with a great force. One of the anonymous maids froze, seeing them but then she performed a curtsey and mouthing a silent "Good morning, my lords." she left to attend her chores.  
Both men looked after her as if they didn't understand what was that about and then turned back to one another.  
"I wanted to see you." they said at once, shocking each other.

With a new wave of embarassment they both looked down at their feet.  
"You can go first, sir Gabriel." Sam grunted and blushed.  
"No, no, prince Sam, **you** have to go first." Gabriel protested, not knowing what to say anyway.  
"You sure?" Sam bit his lip.  
"I insist." Gabriel nodded.  
"Alright." Sam sighed. "I have a plan that will save you from marrying a woman but... you may not like it."  
"Just tell me what is it. I'm ready for a lot, prince." Gabriel felt his heart beating faster.  
Sam looked him right in the eyes, his pulse quickening and mouth going dry. "You have to marry me."

Gabriel gasped, feeling suddenly very, very unreal. He opened and closed his mouth few times, staring at Sam with his eyes wide open.  
"You are serious..." he whispered, holding his breath.  
"Deadly." Sam grinned, the sincerity of Gabriel's reaction warming his heart. "Are you in?"  
Gabriel blinked rapidly, blushing.  
 _I need you in._ he thought. _Now!_  
"Hells, yeah." he whispered.

Sam felt the joy overwhelming him as he now had a proof that he was really right about Gabriel's feelings towards him. He smiled widely, his eyes twinkling with happiness.  
Forgetting about his hard problem he turned on the full ray of sunshine mode and embraced surprised Gabriel in a bear-like hug.  
It added an all-senses overload to Gabriel's stupor.  
He felt Sam's natural scent, the softness of his skin, the warmth of his body and well, the hardness trapped between them. He moaned totally defeated and digged his nails in Sam's back, trying to bury himself in the man.

Sam groaned as he felt Gabriel rubbing onto him, feeling embarassed and peaceful at the same time, holding the knight in his arms and finally being so close to him.  
"We need to talk to my father." muttered Gabriel, his head under Sam's chin.  
"Then we'll do." Sam murmured, closing his eyes in delight.  
Gabriel sighed deeply, slowly pulling away.  
"There's one thing I need to take care of before we go though." he exhaled heavily, staring up into Sam's eyes.  
"What is that?" Sam asked, looking at him puzzled and sad that they had to part.  
"You will see soon." Gabriel smiled and then his sight wandered down to Sam's tented pants. "Besides, you seem to also have a problem that needs to be taken care of." he raised his brow.  
"How about we take care of our problems **together** then?" Sam crooked his mouth in a mischievous smile.

Gabriel had to admit this was the most tempting proposition ever. He bit his lip.  
"The faster I take care of mine, the sooner I'll be able to take care of yours." he wiggled his eyebrows. "I shall manage before seven, can I come then?" he cocked his head.  
"Oh, I'll be glad to see you come." Sam smiled, narrowing his eyes.  
Gabriel opened his mouth, gasping loudly.

***

Dean was feeling the anxiety building up in him. Not that he didn't really enjoy a walk but because he had to tell Castiel they were forced to go to the freaking tailor twice today as their time was running out.  
He had never been to Collins' house before but at least he knew where it was, close to the inner wall of the city, last one on the edge of the cliff. A beautiful big house with white walls, red roof and impressive garden. Chuck Collins knew how to make his home representative.

The gate was open so Dean passed it and walked right to the front door. He hesitated but eventually knocked moderately loud, feeling much less courageous than five minutes earlier.  
A butler in livery opened up and invited him in.  
"Your majesty" he bowed. "how can I help you?"  
"Just call Castiel, please." Dean said weakly.  
The servant bowed again and disappeared, leaving him alone in the stylish hall. The burgundy carpet on the wooden floor gave the corridor a feel of cosiness, there were various clocks hanging on the walls, a mirror in a brass frame and a few tables in all shapes and styles which held the flower vases or trinkets that gave the place a personal touch. Dean decided he liked it there, the atmosphere was soothing.

He was examining his surroundings when Castiel came down the stairs. Dean heard the steps, smiled and looked up at him but his grin faded as he saw Castiel's face of sadness. Collins didn't look at him directly and he felt a sting of worry in his guts.  
"Is everything okay, Cas?" he asked instead of saying any good mornings.  
"No, Dean." Castiel shook his head, still not meeting his gaze. "Everything is not okay. Yesterday was not okay."  
Dean gulped, feeling his heart sink.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I'm terribly sorry for what had happened. I will control myself better from now on, I won't lay my finger on you." Castiel sounded cold and distant and Dean didn'd understand a tiny bit.  
"What are you even trying to say?" he asked silently.  
"That I am going to treat you with the respect you deserve, prince Dean." Castiel bowed his head.

Dean was speechless. He could not proceed the way Castiel thought about all of it, so different from his attitude from the night before. He felt dizzy and sick from the seriousness and absurd of the whole situation.

"So what did you come with, prince?" Castiel asked, finally looking at him, his eyes as cold as his voice.  
"We are..." Dean grunted. "We have to go to the tailor. It turns out that the wedding is in two days."  
Castiel blinked, losing his stony expression for a while.  
"Two days?" he whispered.  
"Exactly, Cas. We are doomed." Dean gulped.  
"Then our brothers are our only hope." Castiel stared into the space above Dean's head. "Let's go then." he looked down at him. "We have to play our roles."  
Dean nodded, hoping that maybe Castiel would relax and rethink his strange resolves after they spend some time together. Castiel approached him and tilted his head towards the door so Dean went out, giving him only a quick glance from above the shoulder.

Castiel was truly sad.

***

After a satisfactory encounter Jensen and Misha **really** had to go. Fortunately the weather was optimal and the flight was going smoothly from now on.  
"You are not going to fall asleep, are you?" Jensen murmured.  
"Nah, not after your reveille." Misha chuckled, making Jensen blush a little.

"Erm..." Jensen grunted. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." Misha raised one of his eyebrows, wondering what would Jensen like to know.  
"What were you up to on the evening before we left?" Jensen asked, trying not to sound like he was suspicious or envious in any way.  
"Well, I had a small business to attend." Misha shrugged, grinning as Jen couldn't see his face.  
"Can you share any details?" Jensen bit the inside of his cheek, trying to look back at his lover.  
"Not yet." Misha shook his head. "But believe me, Jen, you'll learn everything when the time comes." Misha kissed the back of his neck, making the little hair stand up in response. "And you will like it **very** much."

His breath was tickling and Jensen felt the shiver going down his spine. It was highly annoying that he couldn't turn around and kiss the living shit out of his fiance.  
"Alright then, I guess I just have to wait." he grunted.  
Misha smiled and embraced Jensen tighter, stroking his chest and kissing the base of his neck, making his cock wake up again. A silent moan left Jensen's mouth as he closed his eyes.  
"Mish..." he whispered under his breath. "Stop it or I'll have to land."  
"Wouldn't you like to do it?" Misha purred, nibbling on his ear.  
Jensen exhaled sharply, feeling the whole control fading away.  
"We can't..." he hissed, shaking his head with sorrow.

Misha moaned in disappointment and pressed one last kiss on Jensen's collarbone before he hugged him and leaned his head on his back, sighing.  
"You know, Mish" Jensen said after a while. "After we get married and you will officialy be mine, I promise we'll take all the time we need to do **everything** we want."  
He felt Misha grinning against his back.  
"Oh yes?" Misha murmured. "And what exactly are you planning to want?"  
Jensen turned his head a bit to look at him with one eye. He raised his eyebrow.  
"You'll learn everything when the time comes." he said. "And you will like it **very** much."


	11. Chapter 11

When they were walking through the city, Castiel was observing Dean's tense shoulders. For a short while he allowed himself to think that maybe he was wrong in his judgement. But then again, he might have just simply manipulated a straight guy into thinking that he may be fancing another man while Castiel just toyed with him, using the basic instincts for his abusive purpose. No, he couldn't push Dean into a relationship by seducing him in such a shameless way.  
Castiel wholeheartedly believed he knew what was best for his friend.

He obviously was wrong.

Dean's heart was bleeding as he hoped that maybe for the first time in his life he had really started feeling something more than just pure lust but Castiel was pushing him away after they had just met. He thought it was at least highly unfair.  
The sadness and anger were boiling together in his heart, ready to outburst soon.

But Castiel was blind in his guilt and self-pity.

And so they walked silently together, both bitter and unable to talk their problem through like adults.

***

Bela noticed king John when he was leaving the stables.  
"My king!" she called and waved her hand. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
John frowned, looking at her. _What the hell is she doing here at this hour?_ he thought.  
"I'd be glad to have a chat with you, lady Talbot, but I'm afraid that I'm already running late for my next appointment." he answered politely.  
"I **have to** talk to you." she approached him and looked him in the eyes.  
"Fine." said the king, sighing. "If you really must, you can come and eat the supper with me. Then we can talk about whatever you wish to discuss."  
"Thank you, my lord." Bela performed a curtsey and tried to hide the smirk of satisfaction.  
Unsuccessfully.

She was on the right track that led straight to her bathing in milk, having hundreds of servants and a great say in the state affairs. Maybe she wouldn't be wearing the crown, maybe she wouldn't sit on the throne but she would be right behind the scenes. And that was enough.

***

The tailor lived and worked in one of the oldest houses of the city. Castiel and Dean were both too fed up to notice the neat beauty of the simple building and its tidy surroundings.  
Castiel was determined to ignore Winchester as much as he could and Dean was confused, getting angrier with every second of the strange, tense silence between them.

Feeling he was about to explode, Dean stopped right before the entrance and turned to Castiel, clenching his fists.  
"I just fucking can't stand it any longer!" he roared, not caring that some random people could hear him. "What the hell did I do wrong?! Didn't you want me to kiss you back? Are you angry with me?" his voice broke into a whisper. "Just tell me, Cas..."  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Dean. I did." Castiel shook his head sadly. "I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. It wasn't fair to use the opportunity in such a way."

Dean looked at him, his mouth open in disbelief. Then he pursed his lips in determination and approached Castiel to poke him on the chest.  
"You are right, it wasn't fair." he hissed, looking Castiel in the eyes. "It was awesome. The best kiss of my life and don't you dare think I didn't enjoy it." his face was flushed halfly from anger, halfly from embarassment that he had to be so open about his feelings.  
Castiel stared at him, now his mouth agape.  
"Cas..." Dean said softly. "Do not blame yourself for some imaginary reason. Do not destroy our newly found friendship because you think I'm not fine. I am fine. Hell, I am the best in years!." he grabbed Castiel's shoulders. "Be my friend, Cas, I need you."  
"Do you really mean it, Dean?" Castiel whispered in disbelief.  
"I do, Cas, really." Dean blinked few times, his eyes twinkling with sincerity and hope.

Slowly a shy smile appeared on Castiel's face and he visibly relaxed. Dean was fascinated by the change in his eyes that weren't cold and sad anymore but full of life like before.  
"Oh, come here, man." he purred and pulled Castiel into an embrace, feeling the tears gathering under his eyelids.  
Castiel sighed and closing his eyes, leaned against Dean's warm body, embarassed that he almost destroyed their relationship than only just started being special. Dean was relieved that the nervous atmosphere disappeared and everything was in order again. He was also a bit surprised by how good it felt to hold Castiel like this, so calming and as familiar as if they were hugging before.  
In that moment Dean promised himself to never let go.

***

Nessie had to land in the woods that were surrounding the city as the law prohibited unregistered landings inside the city walls and they didn't wish to catch anyone's attention. At least the road was broad enough for a dragon since it was a priority for king John to make travelling easier for dragon riders.  
Having peaceful times with no enemies strong enough to attack the kingdom had its definite pros. Such as the lack of the thorough control at the gate. They walked through as the guard gave them one look of boredom and classified them as regular travellers. No one asked a single question, especially because they hid their swords in the woods, taking only the daggers with them as they felt safe having Nessie around. She wasn't just a travellers' dragon, she was trained to fight so she was a weapon herself.

The longer Jensen was with her, the stronger he felt that she really was his mother's dragon, loving and protective. As if Mary herself was with them.  
Once he thought this, his troat tightened. Twenty one years and he still missed her. He reached for Misha's hand and when he found it, his beloved squeezed his palm, trying to uplift him a bit.

And so they walked into the city, arm in arm and holding hands.

***

Castiel and Dean entered the tailor's house in much better moods, knowing that everything was alright again.  
"Listen up, Cas." whispered Dean when they were still alone. "Now I am me and you are Misha, later we come back as you and Jen, okay?"  
"Fine, Dean." Castiel nodded.  
"Awesome." Dean smiled softly and lead Castiel to the room where usually the tailor worked with him when he had his clothes sewn.

The tailor was a skinny man named Garth who was sometimes a little too friendly for Dean's liking but was also the best professional in the city.  
"Good morning, your majesty." the thin man bowed. "Good morning, my lord."  
"Good morning, Garth." Dean smiled politely. "Misha and I were told to come as soon as possible."  
"Yes, yes, we're quite short of time." Garth adjusted the sartorial meter on his neck. "Fortunately I could start working earlier as I remembered your measurements pretty well." he grinned. "You and your brother aren't that much of a problem, prince, but your spouses..." he tilted his head towards Castiel. "Well, a lot left to do."  
"We are also identical twins so if you measure me, you don't really have to do the same with my brother." Castiel's voice was low and hypnotic as he tried to convince Garth to save them some time.  
"Well, I would like him though to voice his opinion on the design so..." Garth gulped, feeling intimidated.  
"They will come here later." Dean cut the discussion, squeezing Castiel's forearm.  
"Okay" Garth felt a little relieved not having to quarell with Collins. "So the designs." he exhaled sharply. "There are two versions of the attires to tell the pairs apart. The basic colour for both of them is white but the trims and additions are different, one are in silver the other are in gold."  
"Hmmm..." Dean scratched his head. "Jensen is okay with gold while I'm more into silver. How about you?" he turned to Cas.  
"We are fine with anything you choose, Dean." Castiel's mouth bent in a slight smile and Dean smiled back, happy that they were okay again.  
"Good." Garth turned around and pointed at the door in the corner of the room. "I'll bring what I have for you to see."  
"Sure, go on." Dean nodded, his face more joyful than a fitting should provoke.

Garth left them alone in the room. The sun was shining through the big windows and glass doors that led to the small garden behind the building. The light was warm in the bright interior, the shadows of the leaves were dancing on the floor beneath Castiel's and Dean's feet, creating that specific atmosphere of the overwhelming beauty of the small things that people normally forget to appreciate.  
Dean couldn't help noticing this strange bubble of happiness growing in his chest as he looked at Castiel, sharing the moment with him. Castiel narrowed his eyes like a satisfied cat and stared back at Dean.  
The words weren't said out loud but they both knew that whatever did happen and whatever was yet to occur they would stick together because it was the best way to be.

Garth broke their silent reunion, launching into the studio with a pile of material in his arms. He put it all on the big table by the entrance and adjusting his hair, turned back to them.  
"Ah, so that's it." he grinned. "Please, stand here, prince, we'll start with you."  
He pointed at the place before the big mirror. Dean walked where he wanted him to and looked at his reflection.  
"Now if you could, please, take your top off. The first piece is the white shirt with the silver lining by the cuffs and the collar."  
Dean blushed a little but nodded and obeyed. Castiel's eyes went wide as he saw Dean's naked back, perfectly shaped by the countless fighting trainings. Dean smiled sheepishly, meeting his gaze in the mirror, aware of the state of his ever-perky nipples.

Garth didn't care for their reactions and gave Dean a new, perfectly white shirt. He buttoned it, glancing at Cas, amazed by the pleasurable touch of the material on his skin. Once he ended the procedure, Garth took a step back and suggesting he should turn around he judged the effect.  
"Perfect!" he grinned. "So I'm still good at it."  
Dean turned his head and stared at himself in the mirror, appreciating Garth's work. He caught Castiel's gaze and raised his brow in a silent question.  
"Indeed." Castiel said. "You look amazing, Dean."  
"Thanks." whispered Dean shyly.

"Now the waistcoat!" Garth turned to the pile again and came back with a silvery piece of clothing.  
Dean eagerly put it on, finding out again that it also fitted perfectly. Garth clapped his hands satisified with the effect.  
"Well, it seems that we have only the trousers and cape left." Garth put the mentioned things out and handed them to Dean.  
Dean took a look around and spotted a screen in the corner.  
"May I?" he pointed at it.  
"If you wish, my lord." Garth bowed his head and Cas sighed highly disappointed.

When Dean came back though, his whole disappointment disappeared. The trousers were made from the most delicate leather whitened to be immaculate and Dean looked like an angel, standing there barefoot in his wedding clothes. Castiel felt the mighty need to touch the vision that Dean Winchester was.  
"My, my..." Garth whistled. "Better than I imagined."  
Castiel just stared at him, admiring the way the material panned out on Dean's body. Dean felt awkwardly flattered and turned around to see himself in the mirror.  
It allowed Castiel to look at his butt in the perfectly fit pants.  
 _Holy fuck..._ he thought, looking at the first ass of the kingdom.

"And the cape!" Garth approached Dean and pinned the silver cloth to his arms. "Now you look like a king, my lord." Garth bowed his head, taking a step back when he was done. "Of course the shoes and the crown will be added when they are ready but as for my job, I assume it is done, am I right?"  
The two men nodded silently, Castiel openly mesmerized by the sight, Dean shyly appreciating his looks and turning around to see the cape wave behind him. Maybe this whole wedding business had also some good sides after all?


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen and Misha reached the market square and marvelling at the beauty of the surroundings, the old tenement houses, the colorful crowd, and pigeons roaming around in search of the food, they entered the city hall.  
Inside there was a lady sitting behind the counter. She measured them with a slightly unwelcoming gaze.  
"How can I help you?" she narrowed her eyes.  
"We would love to see somebody from the marital status department." said Jensen, a bit taken aback by her hostility.  
"Ah, let me see..." she concentrated on a thick notebook that lied in front of her.

"Dude, doesn't she recognize you?" Misha hissed in shock when she wasn't looking at them.  
"It's not like my portraits are everywhere." Jensen shrugged. "I bet she wouldn't recognize my father either and his face is on every coin around."  
Misha snorted, shaking his head. "So no one would believe me if I told them I'm the prince's fiance?"  
"Not until you showed them your documents." Jensen winked.  
"Bureaucracy..." Misha rolled his eyes and Jensen chuckled.

In the meantime the lady had found what she'd been looking for and looked up at them.  
"Mister Crowley can talk to you now. Room number four, this way." she pointed at the corridor on the right.  
They followed her hint and went to find the right door.

As they were walking through the hall, they saw Nessie waiting outside trying to look trough the window to find them. They waved and she groaned in response, starting to follow them as she could see them through the following windows they passed.  
They found the office at the end of the corridor and knocked on the door. They heard a loud sigh and then a muffled voice invited them in.

The room was bright and stylish with dark furniture and minimalistic decor. The long white curtains were not letting them see the clerk since they were waving as the windows were open to let some air in. Nessie imediately put her head through one of the frames, stopping the wind flow. This allowed Jen and Misha to finally look at the man behind the desk. He had black hair, dark scruff and an expression of eternal boredom on his face, while he looked down at some papers. His legs were on the desktop.  
"How can I..." he begun and raised his head. "Wait..." he squinted his eyes. "Aren't you...?"  
"Yes, we are." Misha was proud and looked at Jensen, making a face of satisfaction.  
"Prince..." the man bowed his head but didn't change his position in any way. "So what can I do for you in this small city  **so far** from the capital?"

Jensen grunted, having that unpleasant feeling that this man could make some troubles with those hazel eyes flickering with greed.  
"We would like to get married." he said, trying not to look embarassed.  
"Erm..." Crowley raised his brow. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I though you are getting married in two days."  
 _Two days?_ Jensen and Misha froze, thinking the same.  
"Well..." Misha decided to speak since Jensen seemed to be in too big a shock. "The problem is rather delicate. You see, they flubbed pairing us and we ended up with the wrong brothers."  
Crowley took his legs of the table, looking at them as if he expected them to shout "April fools!" in the next second.  
In June.  
"It's ridiculous but we really need your help." Misha's face was deadly serious.

Crowley looked at both of them, his sight wandering from one to the other. He looked as if he was counting something.  
"Well..." he grunted. "The preparation of such procedure lasts at least three days."  
"What?!" Jensen's face was immediatly flushed. "We can't wait that long!"  
"I'm sorry..." Crowley shrugged, closing his eyes, and pouted.  
"No, you aren't!" Jensen narrowed his eyes, suddenly ready to kick some ass.  
Misha grabbed Jensen before he could do something he would regret later and held him close to himself. Jensen yanked, trying to set himself free and roaring like a wild animal. Crowley had a smug smirk on his face and looked down at his nails.  
"There is a way though..." he said arrogantly. "It's a bit expensive but fast. You would be married by this time tomorrow."  
"How much?" growled Jensen.  
"Ten thousand." Crowley tucked his hands in his pockets, narrowing his eyes in satisfaction.  
"You are fucking insane! You could buy a city with that money!" Misha hissed. "We don't have that much!"  
"It's a shame. But fortunately the country for sure has." Crowley was full of himself. "A prince shouldn't have much problems getting into the treasury, shall he?"  
"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" Jensen broke out of his lover's grip and clenching his fists darted towards Crowley.

He was just reaching out to grab the clerk when Nessie's head appeared between them and pushed Jensen back, making him fall onto his butt.  
"What the hell?" he was shocked to meet the floor.  
Crowley opened his eyes wider and looked at the dragon with surprise.  
"Tha..." he begun but before he managed to say the word, Nessie sent a small flame towards him.  
Crowley touched his forehead panicked only to discover the hot, bald skin in a place where his eyebrows once were.  
She burned them down.

Nessie looked at him with one golden-green eye until he caught her gaze. He understood the warning.  
"Bollocks!" he growled and fell on his chair. "Fine! One hundred and come here tomorrow!" he scraped his scruff.  
Misha clapped his hands and giggling, helped Jensen up.  
"Thank you!" he bowed turning to Crowley and pretending to wave a hat.  
"Thank you, very much!" Jensen chuckled looking at Crowley's new and very fed up face.  
He pulled out a purse with gold and threw the mentioned sum at the clerk. He caught it and grimaced.  
"See you, tomorrow!" Misha winked and kissing Nessie's snout, left the room.  
Jensen followed him, grabbing his hand, happier than before they went in. Nessie stayed with her head inside until they disappeared and then she looked at Crowley once again.  
"What?!" Crowley was furious.  
She closed her eyes, grinning appallingly.

***

Sam had no idea what to do with himself.

He obviously took care of his problem and then remembered the hapless stains on his sheets so he went to the kitchen and ordered a breakfast with loads of coffee that so unfortunately got spilled all over his bed that he had to call a maid. He felt childish but it would be too embarassing to leave them in their original state from the morning. He felt relieved when they were taken to the laundry.

And also he realised there was nothing left to do.

Jensen was taking care of the papers this week, maids were cleaning up for him, Sam had just ended reading a book and didn't feel like starting a new one because he was still emotionally unstable after the final.

Generally he didn't particularly feel like doing anything that didn't involve Gabriel and a lack of clothes.

Sam swore, feeling that one more thought on this topic would make him ridiculously hard again. He had to clear his mind.  
A walk.  
That's it! The best solution!  
Running down and up those crazy stairs carved in the cliff would certainly do him good.

Sam went out of the palace and took few steps towards the gate when he heard Gabriel's voice.  
He felt an immediate urge to screw their arrangements and come to greet him but something told him to stop.  
Gabriel was right behind the corner of the kitchens' bulding and he was angry. Sam was wondering why, when he heard Bela's voice.  
 _Aha, understandable._ he thought, chuckling. _But what the hell has she to do with Gabe?_

***

Castiel's fitting lasted much longer than Dean's since Garth had no idea what Collins brothers looked like before they came.  
Dean observed Garth measuring Castiel from head to toes and couldn't hide a little smirk, seeing the lost expression on his friend's face when the tailor wrapped the meter around his thighs.

At some point Castiel needed to hold his arms spread out for a longer time as Garth had prepared an oversize tunic and having Castiel try it on, he started adjusting its shape with thousands of pins, occasionally pricking him in his enthusiasm. Dean realised it was a highly uncomfortable position so he smiled encouragingly.  
Castiel looked at him with his blue eyes and produced a faint smile, trying to look as if it didn't bother him that much but he wasn't able to keep his hands up for long and Garth smacked with dissatisfaction as they started falling to his sides.  
He took a step back and looked at Castiel, pursing his lips.  
"I need your assistance, prince." he waved at Dean.  
Dean approached them, raising his eyebrows, ready for the instructions.  
"Please, stand in front of your fiance and help him hold his arms up." Garth pointed at Castiel's tired limbs. "Can you do that?"  
"Sure." Dean nodded, feeling a little awkward stepping towards Cas and reaching out to support his hands.  
"Perfect." Garth smiled and got back to work, ignoring Dean's presence.

Dean and Castiel were standing so close that they weren't able to not look at each other. Dean gulped, feeling his cheeks flush a little under Castiel's gaze. Castiel was examing every inch of Dean's face fascinated by his features and the freckles.  
 _If only I could be sure I'll have enough time to count all of them..._ he thought longingly, really wishing he could caress Dean's cheek instead of staying in such an uncomfortable position.  
Dean was trying to not fidget under Castiel's gaze, concentrating on holding his arms up. He could feel the warm skin of Castiel's wrists in his hands and it was oddly distracting with its silky softness. He had to stop himself from stroking it with all his willpower.

Finally Garth was done and made a sign they could let go. Dean had to admit his hands were a bit tired but it felt good to have helped Cas.  
The tailor led Castiel to the mirror to let him see the effect.  
It was astonishing even with all the pins visible.  
Castiel was wearing a white tunic that fell down to the half of his thigh. It had wide long sleeves with a silver lining and a binding on back that helped fitting the whole thing. Also there was a silver thread forming patterns that run around his neck and the bottom rim. As an addition he had a silver cape, just like Dean and Garth was yet to make the leather trousers that would match. Once adjusted with the pins, the tunic underlined the breadth of his chest and shoulders, bringing out the divine beauty of the dark-haired man.

Dean couldn't stop looking at him, his eyes wide. Castiel smiled sheepishly, turning around a bit to see his back in the mirror.  
Garth clapped his hands satisfied and then almost threw the men out of his place, reminding them to make the other brothers come and asking Castiel to return later to try on the resewn tunic and trousers.  
Once out on the street, Castiel and Dean looked at each other with a shy admiration.

They both thought that the other one would look amazing on the wedding day.

At this point they somehow subconsciously accepted the fact that they would actually get married. And if everything goes right, actually married to each other.

That realization felt surprisingly good.

***

"So what do we do with a day that started so well?" asked Misha, smiling impishly.  
"I guess it could bring bad luck if we celebrated too soon, so what about a nice coffee?" Jensen grinned.  
"That wouldn't hurt, would it?" Misha cocked his head, his eyes flickering with amusement as the vision of browless Crowley kept returning to him.

They circled the market square and quickly found a nicely looking cafe with an outdoor section that allowed Nessie to keep an eye on them. They chose a table and then, to their pleasant surprise, discovered that what they took for a cafe was a chocolaterie offering a wide range of hot and cold liquid chocolate with or without various additions, sauces and in craziest combinations.  
And they also served coffee.

Everything turned out better than expected so they both relaxed and chose the desserts and drinks, teasing a little.  
"Vanilla cappuccino, Jen? Really, you're sooo gay..." Misha chuckled, spreading his arms to show exactly how gay Jensen was.  
"Only for you, baby." Jensen winked, feelling like flirting.

They were chilling out and laughing when a loud, squeaky female voice pierced through the background noise.  
"Chuck invited me to the royal wedding!" the lady screamed.  
They both spit their coffee.


	13. Chapter 13

Misha and Jensen had no doubt that whoever the screaming lady was, she knew Misha's father.  
"Who the hell is she?" mouthed Jensen, pointing with his thumb behind his shoulder.  
Misha looked at her and immediately went paler.  
"B-b-b..." he stuttered, shaking.  
Jensen leaned forward, nervously waiting for an answer.  
"Who?" he asked again.  
"B-Becky Rosen." the look of terror on Misha's face was scaring Jensen to death.  
"Misha, dude! Calm down!" he hissed, reaching out to grab his hands that were nervously clenching on the table's rim.

Finally Misha's sight focused again on Jensen's face, his pupils were dilated from fear.  
"Who the hell is she and what did she do to you?" Jensen was seriously worried and ready to defend his lover.  
"She was my father's... woman." Misha whispered. "I can't blame him, really, Spirits only know where my mom is but..."  
"But?" Jensen was afraid to hear the rest of the story.  
"She is completely nuts. He bought her a house here because she couldn't stay in the capital since... she had a serious obsession. Dangerous one."  
"What did she obsess about?" Jensen was terrified, imagining all the gruesome things that lady could have been doing just under his nose.  
"The question is not about what but **with whom**." Misha licked his lips.  
"Who was it then?" Jensen's eyes were now wider than ever before.  
Misha hesitated, looking down at his dessert.  
"And guess what!" Becky's voice again pierced right through their brains. "Prince Sam is still single!"  
"Seems like you have your answer..." whispered Misha, fidgeting a little.  
"Fuck." Jensen felt sick.

***

Gabriel was angry. He was an idiot when he told Sam he needed time till seven. It took him less than an hour to prepare everything and now he just had to wait with the time running so slow that he wished to scratch himself holes in the forearms.  
Right to the bone.

He couldn't remember what he was normally doing with his days.

He just wanted to be with Sam in every meaning of this word and he couldn't because he was a dumbass.  
"Fuck." he swore, kicking his favourite coffee table.  
As if it could help.  
Or maybe actually...?  
Yes, he felt like kicking some asses.

Having thought that, he grabbed his things and headed to the barracks. Of course it meant going inside the inner wall but hell, he needed this.  
He crossed the gate, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes, not to think about Sam being so close. So close from this place and so close to being **his**.  
He passed the kitchen, breathing heavily, when suddenly a woman appeared in front of him. She had a smug smirk on her face and looked at him as if she knew something. He made and effort to find her name in the void of his memories because he was sure he had met her before.

"Lady Bela Talbot..." he uttered with a tiny bit of satisfaction and bowed his head.  
"Sir Gabriel" she bobbed, still grinning somehow slyly which immediately made Gabriel's posture hostile. "So nice to meet you in person again after such a long time. May I ask you what brings you to the palace?"  
 _Nosy vixen..._ he thought.  
"I believe this shall remain my secret." he allowed himself to smile.  
Bela squinted her eyes.  
"Well, I am sure that king John would love to hear a little more about you sticking around his home." her voice was sweet with a poorly hidden threat.  
"I assure you that king knows everything that he needs to know." Gabriel bowed his head and raised his voice, getting annoyed. "I wouldn't consider my affairs a thing that shall be in your field of interest."  
"May as well soon be." she raised her chin, smirking again.  
"What is that supposed to mean? Enlighten me, my lady." Gabriel got suspicious, feeling bizzarely threatened.  
"It means that you should watch your mouth, sir Gabriel." she hissed.  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes, struggling to figure out what she was trying to say.  
"I believe I need to go now." she said after a while. "Have a good day, sir Gabriel."  
"Likewise, lady Talbot." Gabriel after all was always a gentleman.

Even when he was as fed up as in that moment.

***

 When Castiel and Dean were done with the second round of fitting, they left the tailor's house with relief.  
"Man, I can't feel my arms..." Dean tried to shake some of the tension off of them.  
"I realy appreciate your help, Dean. The second time I though I was about to flip out, spreading them like that by myself." Castiel tried to pat Dean's shoulder but he didn't manage. "Well..." he looked down at his palms embarassed. "It seems that I'm forced to keep my hands off." he chuckled nervously, blushing a little.

Dean tried to achieve what Castiel didn't but he also failed miserably. They looked at each other and slowly started grinning like iditos.  
And then Dean's eyes suddenly widened as something big hit him.  
"Dude, I'm so terribly hungry and I am unable to raise a fork..." he opened his mouth wider because it was ridiculuously tragic. "Someone will actually have to feed me. Imagine the faces..."  
"You know, I would feed you but something tells me that I can't even feed myself now..." Castiel squinted, amused by the vision.  
"Would you?" Dean's voice was now a whisper and Castiel turned a bit to look at him.  
"Yes, I would." his smile was warm and twinkling in his eyes.

***

Sam didn't understand a word from this conversation. He heard all of it and still he didn't get a thing.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the moment when the talk ended. In the last second he turned his expression to indifferent and pretended to be just casually walking by when Bela appeared in his sight.

She passed by, oogling him with a sly smirk and Sam felt highly uncomfortable but didn't have time to analise situation as he didn't know where Gabriel my go next.  
He glued himself to the wall and held his breath. Finally Gabriel chose to move and he heard the footsteps getting more silent with every second so he realised the man was going away.  
Sam exhaled sharply and shook his head, trying to figure out what to do next.  
He had that one really tempting thought to follow Gabriel unnoticed.

It would be so impolite though and also pretty creepy.

He couldn't stop himself.

He peeked from behind the corner and saw Gabriel's back in the distance. He was really intrigued where the knight may go but when they reached the barracks it became clear he had no strange plans and Sam felt a bit disappointed that this man continued with his schedule, choosing it over spending time with Sam.  
He also felt a mighty need to watch Gabriel in action.

Fortunately he knew a good place he used as a child to sneak in to watch tournaments when he wasn't allowed to go because of various reasons. The hiding was still there, between two pillars, only a little to small for him but he somehow managed to tuck himself in.  
The view on the training ground was clear and for a while he observed other warriors fighting with all popular weapons. It was pleasant to watch but he only really waited for Gabriel to appear.

He wasn't disappointed.

***

"What do we do now?" Jensen asked after a while.  
"She can't see me!" Misha hissed, hiding under the table. "She may recognize me and cause so many problems..."  
"Great, that's just great..." Jensen sighed. "Everything was going too well..."  
Misha looked around in a slight panic, searching for something that could help him hide. He spotted an abandoned newspaper.  
"Haha!" he laughed triumphantly and immediately covered his mouth with both hands.  
Jensen looked at him with terror in his green eyes so he quickly grabbed the paper and opened it to hide his face.  
Just in time to conceal himself before Becky's sight fell on him as she turned around, alarmed by his laughter. Jensen prayed she wouldn't recognize his silhouette.  
Apparently she was always too concentrated on Sam to notice other princes so she didn't recognize neither his back nor the newspaper.

Jensen waited until she turned to her friend and then he swished to Misha.  
"It's okay, man, you can put it down and eat like a human being." he said.  
"No!" Misha's voice was muffled. "I can't risk that!"  
Jensen rolled his eyes, his face expressing exactly how done he was.  
"Then how are you going to eat that delicious dessert, genius?" he pointed at the concentrated diabetes on Misha's plate although its owner couldn't see it. "Shall I take care of it?"  
"Of course not! You would become fat and crush me in the bed. I know I would make an attractive pancake but I'd rather pass." Misha giggled, relaxing a little. "You need to cut a hole in the paper so you can feed me."  
"You are fucking insane..." Jensen's eyes widened.  
"Let me remind you that you were attracted to my _insanity_ in the first place. **I** wouldn't fall in love with a man who painted his dragon's claws pink, wore a fluffy dress for All Hallows' Eve and accidentaly landed on my balcony, almost squashing me to death." Misha would wink, if Jensen could see his face. "Now if you could just shut your pretty mouth and cut out the hole, I would be **really** thankful."  
"All the shit I do for you..." Jensen sighed and shook his head, hiding a smirk and pulling out a knife.

***

Dean planned to find Sam and force him to help them but obviously nothing could be easy and the youngest of Winchesters was nowhere to be seen. He felt so helpless, unable even to pet Baby when they passed her slot, looking for Sam in the stables as the place of last hope.

Finally he gave up.

"Always gone when needed..." he complained.  
"That's what brothers do." Castiel tried to shrug his arms.  
Dean blushed a little, ashamed that maybe he was gone too when Jensen needed him.  
"Erm..." he grunted. "So any ideas on how we eat?"  
"Servants feeding us?" Castiel grimaced. "Feels slaver-ish."  
"They would laugh till my death and beyond." Dean shivered.  
"Then maybe..." Castiel frowned. "A massage first?"  
Dean looked at him impressed.  
"Now you are talking, great idea!" he smiled mischievously. "You will like the ladies." he winked.  
"I am not..." Castiel bit his tongue. "Great, great, show the way then."  
Dean arched his eyebrow but didn't say a word and still grinning, went to make right people prepare everything.

***

Sam's jaw dropped when sir Gabriel Collins appeared on the field. His armor was shining in the sun and his two handed sword was really imposing.  
It seemed that all the other knights were equally struck by his entrance.  
They also didn't really wish to fight with him.

No one likes having his ass kicked.

Finally a swordsman that Sam recognized as sir Michael took a step forward to tilt with the first knight of the kingdom. Sam was watching them breathless. Sir Michael had a longsword and a shield while Gabriel had no protection except for the armor and a smirk of self-confidence.  
Sam had to admit he had all reasons to have that smile.  
No matter how hard Michael tried he couldn't even graze him. Somehow Gabriel always managed to parry or gracefully twirl from beneath his hitting blade. In that heavy metal armor he was wearing.

It was impossible.

Sam had seen Gabriel fight in various tournaments before but never in a training like this where Gabriel could risk experimenting with unexpected moves. And he did.

It was mesmerizing.

Sam always thought that the only people who used such techniques are the book characters but now he was being proven wrong and he really enjoyed that. Gabriel was seriously dancing around his oponent, jumping in the air, making swings with the speed of the light and ducking just in the right moments to avoid Michael's sword.  
Sam could spend eternity watching him and he almost did.

When he woke up from the trance it was half past six, Gabriel was leaving in hurry and he also really needed to be gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Jensen and Misha had to wait with their departure till Becky left so they for sure wouldn't get noticed.

As if they could stand out more than when Jensen started feeding Misha through a hole in the newspaper.

Collins always had some great ideas, loving to be in the spotlight so a scenario like that wasn't anything extraordinary for Jensen. The people around though had much less to do with Misha before so if anyone had invented a device able to capture a picture of some part of the real world, the couple would be the trending object on that day. Someone even started sketching them but Nessie groaned at him so he chose to depart.  
Jensen discovered to his own surprise that he couldn't care less about someone's opinions.

He was with Misha and he was happy so he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, including making a show out of himself.

Becky was too involved in her chat about Sam and her plans on meeting him to notice anything unusual going on and so they spent most of the day there since she wasn't going anywhere and they couldn't leave either.  
And maybe also actually didn't really want to.

***

As the evening came, Bela was getting excited. She believed that meeting king John would be a milestone on her way to happiness. She had no idea how to delicately say what was on her mind but whe was sure that her natural talents will help her to get the message through.  
She adjusted her hair and dress, smiling to her reflection.  
 _Perfect as always_. she thought.

Few minutes later she was knocking on the door that led to the representative dining room.  
A butler opened them up for her and she saw the king sitting by the big wooden table. He invited her in with a friendly gesture. She bobbed and smiled.  
"Good evening, your majesty." she said.  
"Good evening, lady Talbot." he answered. "Please, take a sit."  
A servant held a chair for her so she sat down and smoothed her clothes.  
The king pointed at the dishes, suggesting that she should help herself so she eagerly put a little bit of everything on the plate although the eggs or sausages weren't the reason she came.   
They ate together for a while in the silence.

"So..." John started once he was done with his food, drying his lips with a napkin. "What did you want to talk about so badly, lady Talbot?"  
"Well..." she smiled from above her chalice full of red wine. "Many things came to my mind as the wedding was announced and I thought you would like to hear some of them, my king."  
"Are you here" John Winchester raised his eyebrow. "to give **me** a piece of advice?"  
"I would rather call it a friendly reminder." she pouted her lower lip.  
"Reminder?" he squinted.  
"Yes." she sounded a bit too arrogant to John's liking. "A reminder that your dynasty will need a heir and in the current situation your twins won't be able to provide one. At least with their spouses."  
"That is indeed true but I don't really understand why are **you** discussing this matter with me, lady Talbot." king's voice was cold.

He found Bela more and more unpleasant with every second. He was sure he had made the only right decision since his both sons were helplessly gay. He had seen things and heard things. What Dean said only confirmed his conjectures. He wouldn't do anything to make them unhappy and it made him angry that this lady suggested he was doing something wrong. He clenched his jaw.

"I am trying to be helpful, my king. You did a lot of good to me so I'm just trying to repay for your kindness." she innocently blinked few times.  
"Okay then..." John said carefully. "So what do you suggest in your **helpfullness**?"  
"Remembering that you also have a younger son." she shrugged. "He is a Winchester too."  
"Indeed he is." the king narrowed his eyes. "But I wouldn't rush him, he is young."  
"True." she nodded, hiding her irritation. "You just shouldn't forget about him in your plans, my king."  
"Don't you worry, lady Talbot, I won't." he looked at her, intensively thinking. "Is there anything more you would like to discuss?" he asked.  
"No, that's it." she grinned. "Thank you for your attention and a lovely supper, your highness." she bowed her head gracefully. "Now if you excuse me though, I would like to depart to my quarters."  
"Of course, lady Talbot." he nodded and stood up to lead her to the door and gallantly kiss her hand.

Unbelievable how hard it was sometimes to stay a gentleman in her presence.

***

Castiel saw Dean wearing only the towel and thought that not only his hands were weak at the moment.  
Two women had led them to the longuers but Castiel didn't even bother to look at the one who took his hand although she caused him a bit of pain.

He had eyes only for Dean.

Dean who was almost totally naked and winking at him because he found the girls beautiful. Dean with his impishly flickering green eyes and this smug smirk. Dean who was the only person in the room that was having Castiel's whole attention.   
Castiel hasn't eaten anything since the sandwich he forced into his depressed self in the morning but the only thing he was hungry for at that moment were Dean's lips.  
He really wanted to check if they still felt and tasted as good as on the day before despite all the guilt still creeping at the bottom of his heart.

Dean realised that Castiel was staring at him, the burning gaze locked on his lips, and he blushed, turning around to lie down.  
Castiel shook his head and also moved himself, hissing as arms ached when he tried to use them.  
The masseuse helped him with a polite smile and then started her magic.  
He was tense at first but when he saw how soothing this was, he just gave in.

Also he realised he could look at Dean when he turned his head to the left.

To his surprise he caught Dean already staring at him. A shark-like grin appeared on his face as Winchester blushed a little. He didn't turn his face away though and so they spent the whole session looking at each other and smiling in the shared silence.  
Dean didn't even realise that he totally stopped caring for the ladies.

There was only Cas and him.

***

Gabriel knocked on the door silently. Hell, he was stressed. He didn't even try to pretend he was as nonchalant as always. That facade was totally gone by now.  
Few silent and very stressful seconds later Sam opened up with his face enlightening at the sight of the knight.  
"Come on in." he grinned as if he wanted the upper part of his head to fall off.  
Gabriel was blushing and staring at his shoes as he walked in.  
"Hey, did everything go alright?" asked Sam, remembering the marvelous fights he had witnessed.  
"Ah, yes, yes." Gabriel nodded and then cocked his head, looking at him somehow shyly.  
"So what was that about?" Sam tried to look as if he didn't know too much.  
"Well..." Gabriel tucked his hands in the pockets, feeling his heart beating really fast. "I thought that since we are to get married, I need an engagement ring." he bit his lip. "I know this went more like a deal than a real relationship but we shall probably pretend we've been planning on this for years." he looked down and pulled out a golden ring with a shining ruby. "Fortunately the jeweler, Ellen Harvelle, owed me one." he smiled sheepishly, looking for approval in Sam's eyes.

"Oh." Sam's face became red like the gem in Gabriel's ring. "I'm sorry, Gabe, I should have thought about that..." he whispered ashamed.  
"No problem, Sammy, really." Gabriel didn't look at him, feeling really, really awkward.  
"No, it is a problem" Sam shook his head, making his long hair wave. "but I happen to have a solution."  
Gabriel frowned and raised his head to see Sam approaching one of the countless shelves and searching through the endless boxes.  
"Aha!" said Sam triumphantly after a while. "There it is!"  
"What is that?" asked Gabriel, uneasy as he was truly okay with his original plan.  
"This is, my dear, the ring that belonged to my mother." Sam turned around to show a true jewellery masterpiece, a delicate golden ring with a honey topaz surrounded by tiny blue opals.

Gabriel's eyes went wide.

"I can't take that." he whispered under his breath.  
"Yes, you can. And just so that you know," Sam said looking him in the eys. "my dad gave it to me saying that mom would like me to have it and then give it to that special someone one day." he approached Collins and raised the ring to his eye level. "I am aware that all of this went fast and not nearly as romantic as it should have but you truly **are** my special someone."

Gabriel, the most witty knight around, run out of words. He just stared at Sam unable to form a single rational thought. He blinked few times, staring into Sam's eyes, hazel with an outer ring of blue. All he could say was just the simplest whisper.

"Sam..."

He felt the tears gathering under his eyelids.  
Sam's eyes were twinkling with emotions as he shyly looked down to take Gabriel's hand and put the ring on his finger.  
"Will you marry me, sir Gabriel?" he asked silently, hiding his face behind the curtain of hair.  
Gabriel looked down at his fingers, having problems with proceeding the whole situation.

In his wildest dreams he wouldn't imagine Sam Winchester actually proposing to him.

"Fuck, yes." he whispered, his throat tightened.  
Sam chuckled and raised his head to look into his eyes once again. His face was now an image of pure joy and Gabriel couldn't hold his tears and generally his shit together any longer as they joined hands, really, truly engaged.  
Sam leaned forward and kissed his wet cheek delicately.  
"Those are from joy, I hope?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling Gabriel's ear.  
"How couldn't they be?" Gabriel murmured, still not believing his luck. "I love you so fucking much, Spirits help me. Since the very first day I saw you. It's so un-fucking-believable that this is actually happening..."

He felt Sam freeze and his heart stopped.

"Are you trying to tell me that you **knew** that I existed for all those years?" Sam asked, his voice tense.  
"I did. Did you?" Gabriel was holding his breath.  
"I was your biggest fan since I first saw you fight." Sam confessed, blushing. "I admired you so much... and now I've finally met you and I... I couldn't help falling in love." his last words were almost inaudible.  
Gabriel pulled back and looked at his face, searching for any signs of insincerity but there were none. Sam was serious.  
"I have wasted so much time..." Gabriel shook his head.

When Sam raised his head to look at him shyly again, he felt the love warming his heart. They locked gazes and a crazy, unbearable joy embraced both of them.  
Gabriel was first to start laughing as the tears blurred his vision and when Sam joined in with his low and deep laughter, he just reached for his face and pulled him into a tender kiss.  
They slowly tasted each other's lips, salty yet so sweet and hungry. Gabriel buried his fingers in Sam's hair and Sam embraced his waist, holding him tight.

As their bodies touched, they felt the energy buzzing between them. Sam groaned huskily and the sound resounded in Gabriel's body, making the shivers wake up in the lower part of his stomach. He shifted in Sam's grip and moaned silently as their crotches touched and he felt Sam's erection touching his through the material of his pants.  
Slowly he pulled back to catch his breath and think.  
"If I don't go out in the next thirty seconds," he whispered. "then I won't ever go away."  
"Sounds promising." Sam purred right into his ear. "It seems that I have to keep you busy for the next half of a minute and then maybe a bit longer..."  
Gabriel gasped and even if he had been able to form a word he wouldn't as Sam already had shut his mouth with a much more passionate and fierce kiss.  
He closed his eyes, mentally sighing and totally giving in.

Sam delicately moved them in the direction of the bed and still kissing Gabriel, lied him down on the covers. When they parted, looking each other in the eyes and panting, Sam felt a sting of fear.  
"I'm new to this." he whispered.  
"Then I'll teach you." Gabriel's pupils were dilated from lust. "Are you eager to learn?" he cocked his head.  
"Oh fuck, I am." Sam groaned with desire as Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Lesson number one." Gabriel oogled him. "All clothes need to be gone. **Now**."  
Sam was always a good student and in his lust for knowledge he undressed them both, fascinated by the beautiful shapes of Gabriel's muscles under his tanned, immaculate skin. He was discovering every inch of his body with his big hands, trying to memorize the delightful sensations, all the curves and planes. Gabriel shivered under the warm touch, feeling the sweet tension building up in his groin.

Sam's hands wandered down between the knight's legs, right to his erected cock and Gabriel closed his eyes as Sam caressed him from the base to the tip, making him leak the first drops of precome. When Sam went further to stroke his balls, Gabriel digged his nails in the covers.   
And then he reached below to circle around his entrance.  
"What now?" Sam asked, his voice lower than before.  
"You need a lubricant..." Gabriel whispered under his breath.  
"Give ma second then" Sam groaned, kissing Gabriel's nipple.  
Gabriel gasped and hissed "Fuck!"  
"I will." Sam licked the skin around the nipple and disappeared to take what was needed, leaving Gabriel shivering with a painful want.

When Sam came back and leaned over Gabe, his cock touching Gabriel's inner thigh, Gabriel whispered "Finger." Sam followed his instructions and having it covered in liquid, gently entered the man's hole. Gabriel inhaled sharply, feeling his muscles clench and his cock twitch in delight.  
"Now you have to find..." Gabriel didn't finish the sentence as Sam pressed on his prostate. "Fuck!" he cried.  
"Find what?" Sam grinned mischievously, rubbing the spot, encouraged by Gabriel's reaction.  
He had never seen another man give into delight so much before and this was so hot, he felt his own precome dripping down his cock.  
"This, this!" Gabriel moaned. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck me Sam! The second one!"

Sam continued pressing and rubbing, adding the second finger and then, after the amount of swearwords coming out of Gabriel's mouth increased, also the third one.  
Gabriel was thrusting his hips and fidgeting under his touch as if he was trying to give in and run away at the same it. Fuck if it wasn't the sexiest thing that Sam witnessed in his life. He felt his cock swelling painfully, begging him to take care of it.  
In that exact moment Gabriel managed to raise his hands and grab Sam's arms.  
"Take me!" he hissed, looking him in the eyes. "Take me now or I will kill you."

Sam crushed his lips with his mouth and pulled his fingers out to place his hands on the bed and crawl onto Gabe. Gabriel looked down at Sam's big cock and stroking it delicately, he helped him aim.  
Sam entered him slowly, feeling the flesh stretch to take him in. Gabriel arched his back as he felt Sam fullfilling him inch by inch and making the moans stuck in his throat.  
The first thrusts were steady and gentle as Sam wasn't sure he wouldn't hurt his lover but Gabe digged his nails into Sam's skin, thrusting his hips to take him deeper so Sam started moving faster, slowly losing the control as Gabriel felt so damn good around him.

They both were swearing and panting as they brought each other to the edge of the orgasm. Gabriel was scratching Sam's back as Sam was fucking him so hard that he started seeing stars. He totally lost it. Sam hit his spot one more time and Gabe couldn't hold himself any longer. Crying Sam's name, he shot his hot, sticky load between them, all over their bellies. Seeing Gabriel falling into pieces was enough to get Sam off. He thrusted, digging into Gabe balls-deep and came inside Gabriel's welcoming body, shaking and feeling the divine pleasure, happiness and love washing over him.


	15. Chapter 15

Few minutes after eight Becky Rosen decided to leave the chocolaterie, paying no attetion to Misha, Jensen and even Nessie who gazed at her suspiciously.  
"Mish... She is gone." said Jensen joyfully.  
Misha lowered the newspaper and they could finally look each other in the eyes again.  
"Hey handsome, I missed your face." he said, relieved that the danger was no more.  
"I missed yours too." Jensen winked and then leaned forward to kiss him.  
"Mmmm..." muttered Misha against Jensen's lips. "You taste like coffee and vanilla."  
"I've had like five of those cappuccinos, you know." Jensen snorted silently. "She really  **is**  a talker."  
"How nice that we both like to be silent." Misha purred, his warm breath tickling on Jensen's mouth.  
"Only when you shut my mouth with kisses. Otherwise moans are way better." Jensen grinned wolfishly.  
"Ah, yes. You are absolutely right." said Misha and didn't let him respond.

***

Gabriel finally opened his eyes, the river of pleasure slowly calming down and slowing its flow through his body. Returning to his senses, he heard Sam now breathing steadily by his side and he felt Sam's hair touching his cheek and tickling a little. His sight slowly focused on the canopy above him.  
He blinked few times.  
And then he started chuckling, almost choking on his own tongue.  
Sam turned his head alarmed and looked at him. He followed his gaze up and...  
"Fuck." he mouthed.

Gabriel was now laughing out loud uncontrollably, tears were running down his cheeks and Sam felt he was blushing really, really hard.  
"What?" he pouted, insulted. "I told you I was your fan!"  
Gabriel wiped the drops out of his eyes and finally calmed down. Then he looked at Sam's offended face and almost bursted out with laughter again. Instead though he embraced the tense body of his lover and placed his cheek on his chest.  
"This is just so sweet." he said, listening to Sam's heartbeat. "You really like to look at my face when you fall asleep?"  
"I do." Sam, embarassed and resigned, embraced Gabriel's back.  
"I have great news then." Gabriel raised his head to look into Sam's eyes. "From now on you won't have to have this poster up there. You will always have the real me to look at when you go to sleep."  
Sam locked his gaze with Gabriel's for a while, realising that the man won't mock him for it. He relaxed and smiled.  
"Those indeed are good news." he muttered.  
Gabriel grinned mischievously.  
"You know why I am better than this picture?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"I can only guess..." purred Sam, stroking Gabriel's back.  
"I am fully interactive." Gabriel licked his lips seductively.  
"Can't wait to try out all the possibilities." Sam winked and then pulled his lover into a sweet kiss.

***

"My, my, I feel reborn." Dean made few rapid movements with his arms that finally worked again. "That was a brilliant idea, Cas."

Castiel was also testing his ability to raise them with a satisfying effect. He blushed a little, hearing Dean's words.  
"Thank you, Dean." he smiled.  
They looked each other in the eyes, stopping the gymnastics, and both felt a little awkward as if the universe expected them to hug or at least say something important and emotional. Dean shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling.  
"What the hell was that?" he asked himself, when the moment passed.  
"Felt awkward." murmured Cas.  
"Can we just forget it?" Dean asked, shivering a little.  
"Yeah, surely." Castiel was grateful. "Can we go and **finally** eat something now? I am starving."  
"Supper will do us good." Dean smiled. "Come on then."  
Castiel grinned back and they left in pursuit of the food.

***

"Where do you want to spend the night?" asked Jensen as they were roaming through the city at dusk, hugging tightly.  
"Mmm..." Misha purred against his neck. "I think you know exactly where I would love to spend the night."  
Jensen rolled his eyes and kissed Misha's messy hair.  
"I meant geographical location, Mish." Jensen tried to sound serious, while his cock was coming to life in his pants.  
"I was never good at geography, Jen, I thought you know that." Misha raised his head to look Jensen in the eyes innocently. "I'm much better at anathomy though."  
He blinked few times and Jensen felt he started drowning in those blue oceans. He shook his head.  
"Why is that you are always not only highly unhelpful but also so very distracting?" Jensen snorted, trying to gain some control over his body.  
"Magic." Misha grinnned.  
Jensen huffed, shaking his head.

Misha...

"Seriously though." Collins said, seeing Jensen's expression. "This Crowley dude took half of the money we have with us. We should save a little for tomorrow's celebration so why don't we just sleep in the woods like yesterday?"  
"Nice idea but" Jensen raised his finger. "no falling this time!"  
Misha shivered a little.  
"I'm not suicidal, you know." he said. "Don't you dare even suspect that. I love you, I..." he hesitated for a short second. "have you and I am the happiest ever." he smiled uncertainly, looking at Jensen with his affection clearly written on his face.  
Jensen kissed him on the temple.  
"I'm the happiest too, Misha." he murmured. "I really, really love you."

Misha closed his eyes, leaning on Jensen, feeling his warm body against his and that beautiful sense of belonging, of being where he was meant to be.  
Home was with Jensen.  
 _Maybe we could just stay here..._ he thought. _Leave the past behind and just be happy..._  
"We have to rescue Sammy." said Jensen as if he had been reading Misha's mind. "And also save that Becky whoever."  
"Save her?" Misha was surprised and felt a little guilty he forgot about Sam.  
"From Dean." Jensen was serious albeit he sounded also sad. "He would kill her, if she touched Sam. He really is a protective older brother."  
"Hey, Jen, you are a good brother too." Misha gripped his waist, bitterly thinking that maybe too good sometimes. "Don't be sad. Everything is going as planned, we are getting married and then..."  
"And then?" Jensen raised his eyebrow.  
"And then you will do all the things you promised me." Misha winked, suppressing all negative feelings.  
"Ah, yes." Jensen smirked. "The life really seems to have a bright side after all."  
"Always, my dear, always." Misha planted a kiss on Jensen's nose.  
They headed outside of the city in pretty good moods.

***

"I am full." announced Dean and pushed his chair away from the table to pat his belly.  
"So am I." huffed Castiel, wondering if he was even able to move.  
They both still weren't in the best shapes in terms of their arms but it was much better than three hours before. Also the food helped them to lighten up a bit. They looked at each other and then the big clock chimed.

It was nine.

Castiel looked at the clock face and froze.  
"Holy hell..." he whispered. "I need to go..." he stood up rapidly.  
"What?" Dean was struck. "Why?"  
"Dad is getting suspicious. I mean, he saw me coming late yesterday and if I won't be there to pretend that at least one of us is home, then he might want to sneak around more and find out that Misha is gone." Castiel was visibly worried.  
Dean stood up and approached him to pat him on the shoulders.  
"No worries, man." he said. "It will be okay. I would rather have you here whether it would be risky or not but if you feel you should go, then do it." he smiled in an attempt to comfort Collins.  
"Thank you, Dean." said Castiel. "I would love to stay longer but it wouldn't be sensible."  
"We will see each other tomorrow, right?" asked Dean, sounding a little too desperate to his liking.  
"We will." Castiel's eyes were twinkling softly.

Then Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek just like the day before, making him blush exactly as much as he did earlier. He pulled back and with a sinking feeling searched for any signs of rejection on Dean's face but Dean smiled with his cheeks charmingly flushed.  
"Good night, Dean." Castiel said softly and turned around to leave.  
Before he managed to make a single step, Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back, right into a tender kiss.  
Castiel was shocked at first but then he melted into the sweet taste of Dean's lips on his.  
After a longer while they parted and looked each other shyly in the eyes.  
"Good night, Cas." said Dean.

And Castiel stopped being afraid of nightmares.

***

"We will sleep here, Nessie." said Jensen.  
She looked at him with surprise but obediently lied down, allowing them to cuddle by her side. She embraced them with her big tail, sighing and thinking that she would probably have to get used to it.

Misha grinned mischievously, looking at Jensen who was staring at the stars above them.  
"What a pleasant romantic atmosphere..." he whispered into Jensen's ear, placing his hand on Jensen's stomach.  
Slowly he slid his palm under the thin material of the shirt and started rubbing circles around his belly button. Jensen closed his eyes, feeling a direct connection between the caressed place and his groin.  
"Ah, pleasant indeed." he muttered, feeling really weak, already overwhelmed by Misha's magic.  
"Mhm..." Misha purred, his eyes halfly closed as he raised Jensen's shirt just enough to kiss and lick his navel.  
Jensen arched his back as Misha stuck his tongue inside of it.  
"Please..." he whispered and immediately felt Misha's teeth against his skin as the other man grinned, hearing him beg.  
"You shall be really thankful, Jen." he said, his nose buried in Jensen's belly.  
"What did you do this time, Mish?" Jensen asked, breathing shallowly as his cock was now visibly tenting his pants.  
Misha chuckled, leaning his forehead against Jensen's body.  
"I took some lube because you suck at packing useful things." Misha was full of himself and raised up to look at him.  
"Oh." Jensen blushed, his mouth forming an "o".  
Misha jumped at the opportunity and tucked his finger inside of it, marveling at the slicky wetness of the red interior.  
"And you know what I'm gonna do?" his pupils were big, eyes twinkling with lust. "I am gonna put it into a good use and ride you until you come inside of my pretty ass, screaming my name. Do you approve of this plan, sweet prince?"  
"Oh fuck, so much..." mouthed Jensen before Misha closed his mouth with his greedy tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jensen woke up it was dark again but this time he knew why so he just poked the dragon wing that covered them. After a while it disappeared and Nessie was looking at him with a question in her eyes.  
"Good morning, Nessie!" he said joyfully.  
Her sight went milder and she huffed silently. Then she winked at him and Jensen laughed out loud. He felt really, really good.

Misha was still stubborn in his sleepiness and Jensen had to wake him up with kisses. The blue eyes were fogged with the sleep when Misha opened them and tried to focus his sight on the other man's face. Jensen thought it was the cutest thing ever.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he said and grinned.  
"Hello." said Misha, blinking rapidly.  
Jensen laughed at the sight and kissed him on the frowned forehead.  
"Now  **you**  shall be really thankful, Mish." he said. "When you were still hiding behind that stupid newspaper, I bought some croissants and we can have a sweet breakfast."  
"I'm not really hungry..." Misha's voice was suddenly tense and it immediately put all Jensen's senses on alert.  
"Why? What's wrong?" asked the prince.  
"I am getting married today, you know?" there was a lot of bitter sarcasm in Misha's words. "That is usually causing some stress."  
"Hmm..." Jensen pulled out the sweet crescent rolls. "And I thought it shall only bring happiness to the ones involved."  
"Maybe if someone is sure that their groom won't run away in the last moment..." Misha sounded even more sour.

Jensen froze.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" his voice was cold.  
He dropped the food and looked at Misha with a frown of worry and anger.  
"It means that I am perfectly aware that you could do way better than me, Jen, and I am afraid you may understand this in the last moment." Misha looked down at his boots.  
"You really are fucking insane..." whispered Jensen in shock. "We are together for years now and you have a doubt of such a monumental kind?"  
Misha shivered, hearing the hurt and disbelief in Jensen's voice.  
"I don't think I deserve you and your love, Jen..." he said it so sadly and silently that Jensen's heart broke in two.  
"How... how can you even think like that?" he never realised that Misha could have had any doubts about his love.

But maybe he actually had his reasons.

Jensen was always so stubborn about keeping them a secret for Dean's sake.

Misha just shook his head, trying to hold back his tears.  
He always had some deeply hidden self-esteem issues that Jensen didn't understand but it now occured to him that his behaviour regarding their relationship made them only worse.

Misha really thought that Jensen was ashamed of him and loved him less than his twin brother.

It was awful.  
It was untrue.  
It made Jensen feel sick because of his own stupidity. How could he not see how much he had hurt this dear man? This man who  **he**  apparently didn't deserve. Misha had every right to hate him now and Jensen would accept that even if it meant a painful death in loneliness for him.  
He could only beg for his forgiveness although his mistakes were unforgivable.

"Mish..." Jensen's throat was tightened. "I... I see it... I see it now." Misha didn't look at him, a glimpse of hope warming his heart but his expression blank. "I was a total douchebag, I've never thought how much I was hurting you when I tried..." he opened and closed his mouth hesitantly. "I **thought** I tried making everyone happy. Just like you said it before, I sacrificed our happiness, I sacrificed **your** happiness and I am so fucking sorry and ashamed I want to kill myself. Please, forgive me... Please..." he broke into tears, falling onto his knees by Misha's side.  
He covered his face with his hands, digging his nails into the skin and yelping like a wounded wolf.  
"Please, please..." he whispered, choking on his tears and crawling onto Misha to embrace him.

Misha was sad and hurt although he really tried to push it away since the day Jensen proposed to him but the awareness that for all those years Dean's feelings were in the first place was almost unbearably painful. He was unable to squash it and cover it with kisses and sex no matter how good it felt to be with his beloved.  
Jensen was clutching his shirt and leaving marks on his skin, wetting him with tears, grossily sobbing into his chest, more and more intensively with every terrifying second of Misha not hugging him back and forgiving.

Misha Collins heard the vengeful voice in his head saying that he should let Jensen bleed for a while, let him feel the pain he felt but his heart was telling him to forgive, to look at how miserable Jensen looked finally understanding his mistakes, to see how desperate for Misha's love he was.

Misha closed his eyes, letting the last tears roll down his cheeks and then he pulled Jensen closer, patting his back, stroking his hair and murmuring the words of love into his ear.  
"I love you, Jensen." he said. "I love you and all of your flaws. I can't live without you."  
He raised Jensen's head to kiss his wet eyelids and trembling lips.  
"I forgive you." he whispered. 

Jensen didn't dare to open his eyes, he just kissed Misha desperately, trying to show how much this meant to him.  
"I was so dumb..." he said, shaking his head. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve you..."  
"Shh..." Misha pulled Jensen's head to his chest and again started stroking his blonde hair to calm him down. "I love you no matter what."  
Even Nessie decided to intervene and poked his sadly arched back to show her support.

Finally Jensen stopped shivering, realising that Misha wasn't going anywhere, that he was so close and so loving.  
"Better?" asked Misha, looking at him with worry.  
"Considering that I almost destroyed the most important relationship in my life?" Jensen's eyes still were wet.  
"Almost but in the end you didn't." a little smile appeared on Misha's face. "It's unbreakable."  
"Because you feel pity for me while I deserve none." Jensen's tone was gravely.  
"Stop saying that!" Misha was annoyed and finally understanding what Jensen felt when he diminished himself. "I feel only love for you. Get that for fucks sake and stop grizzling!"

Jensen was shocked by Misha bursting out but it helped him gather his thoughts.  
"Okay..." he said slowly, licking his lips and deciding to push his luck a little. "But only if I also won't hear any of that _I'm unworthy_ shit from you ever again." he squinted.  
"Deal." Misha hissed through gritted teeth and then his expression softened. "You know that we are just a pair of big idiots?" he shook his head in disbelief.  
"I was still the bigger one." Jensen raised his finger, finally smirking.  
Misha rolled his eyes. "This is not a competition."  
"Okay, okay..." Jensen made a defensive gesture. "Can we make a kissing contest instead?"  
"I always win those, you twat." Misha grinned, feeling the whole nervousness and the ever-present fear fading away.  
"Prove it." Jensen also felt the change in Misha's posture.  
Misha forgave him and it was all that mattered.

And they were kissing again.

***

The merciless morning sun was shining right into Sam's face and he had no other choice than to finally wake up. He sighed and blinked few times, noticing first that he was totally naked and then that Gabriel was still in his bed, also naked and lying with his face buried in Sam's hair.  
Of course he had all the covers too and was wrapped in them like a very big (and tasty) burrito.

Sam watched Gabriel's chest raise and fall in a slow, steady rhythm and felt the overwhelming warmth grow in his chest. He reached out and pulled the knight closer, embracing him and chuckling a little at the sound of a muffled protest.

Gabriel didn't wake up though so Sam also went back to sleep to keep him the company.

***

Dean felt the warmth on his cheek and lazily asked himself what could Castiel be doing in his bedroom at such an early hour.  
Once he realised what he thought he immediately opened his eyes only to find out that it was the sun who kissed him.  
He didn't even bother to hide his disappointment.  
Rolling in his bed to find a comfortable position, he understood that it was a high time to face the truth.

He really was in love with blue-eyed Castiel Collins.

It was terrifying since he had never felt anything that strong for anyone before.  
 _It seems that I'm gay._ he thought only slightly shocked.  
He always felt stupid for his fear of being seen as homosexual and due to this unmanly. They had a lot of badass warriors in their army who were gay and no one would deny their masculinity because of that. For some reason he also was afraid that John could get angry if any of his sons turned out not exactly hundred percent straight. This always kept him from asking himself what he really felt but now it turned out that he had only imagined his father's homophoby.  
Dean still felt aroused by beautiful ladies but he had no doubt that Castiel was the most attractive human being around and he really, really digged him.

He also felt something more.

He didn't wish to fuck Cas. He wanted to make sweet love to him and it was so ultra-mega-hiper gay that he felt like painting rainbows all over himself.  
And he would actually do that if it would only make Cas love him.

Dean Winchester was lying in his bed wide awake and marveling at his new born self-awareness.  
His own father and probably the whole kingdom wanted him to be deep in love with a cute guy, actually pushing him into a pair of manly arms and it worked.  
 _Fine, you win._ he thought, rolling his eyes. _You will all puke rainbows when you see the new, gay me._  
Dean rubbed his hands.

***

Gabriel woke up with a loud sneeze. He had Sam's hair all over his face and in his nose. Cute only in the pictures, rather annoying in reality.  
He looked into Sam's face and found out that he was also awake.  
"Good morning." said the young prince.  
"Mornin'" whispered Gabe, hypnotized by those eyes.  
Sam kissed him on the nose and Gabriel crinkled it up, feeling a little stupid and small but also extremaly loved and  **belonging**.  
He moved to kiss Sam's lips.  
 _Fuck morning breath._  he thought.  
Sam shared his opinion.

***

Castiel had no nightmares. For the first time in ages he had really slept perfectly well, all thanks to Dean.

Dean who kissed him.

Castiel giggled like a little girl. Dean Winchester was in love with him.  
Those were the best news in years.

With a joyful smile he jumped out of the bed and run out on the balcony to breathe in the fresh air and look at the sea flickering in the sun.  
The breeze was salty as always and truly refreshing. Castiel felt the pure exctiment bursting him from the inside.  
He wondered whether he could just go to Dean so early and... share the joy with him.  
 _Actually waking him up might be fun_. he thought and grinned to himself.

What a great way to start a new day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry for the beginning of this chapter. If it makes it any better, I cried writing this. I hope the outcome makes it easier to survive.


	17. Chapter 17

Jensen and Misha passed the gate once again and the guard greeted them friendly. Nessie huffed with approval, she liked polite people.  
Jensen was holding onto Misha as if he was his saviour, fearing that he still may want to change his mind after all. He raised Misha's hand and kissed the engagement ring, looking at his lover sheepishly.  
"Are we really okay, Mish?" he asked.  
"We are." Misha smiled sincerely. "Let's never talk about this again, okay? All's forgotten, fresh start, that kind of thing..."  
Jensen nodded, feeling strangely detached from reality.

"You look like you could use some booze, Jen." Misha didn't wish to return to the shitty mood.  
He **really** was beyond that.  
It felt unbelievably good, this whole weight taken off of his shoulders.  
It sucked that it maybe had fallen on Jensen's but Misha was ready to help him overcome it too.  
"Yeah, maybe I could." Jensen sounded a little drained.  
"Then come!" Misha pulled him towards a neatly looking stand that stood in the corner of the market square they were approaching.

Behind the counter there was a big, bearded man with a friendly smile on his face and a stupid hat on his head. Misha felt an immediate sympathy towards him.  
"How can I help you?" asked the man.  
Misha pulled Jensen closer to himself, preparing to entertain him and help getting rid of that long face and sad posture.  
"My man here" he said to the guy. "needs something to help him lighten up."  
"I see..." the owner of the stand gave them a measuring look, putting even Nessie under his scrutiny and then squatted to pull out a bottle of mead. "Here is the perfect remedy. Is the dragon of drinking age?" he raised his eyebrow and when Misha chuckled, saying that Nessie indeed was of it but she didn't like booze, he placed three glasses on the counter and poured the golden liquid for the both men and himself. "I'm Benny by the way." he grinned and tiny wrinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes.  
"Nice to meet you, Benny. I'm Misha and this is Jensen." Misha smiled, shoving the glass into Jensen's hand and hitting him on the back. "You need that, you sad puppy."  
"Misha and Jensen like **those** Misha and Jensen?" Benny raised his brows.  
"Yeah, **exactly** those Misha and Jensen." Misha winked, showing his teeth.  
"It's an honour, my lords." Benny bowed his head. "The drinks are on me, the best mead we have."  
Misha waved his hand.  
"Please, no titles needed." he said and then turned to Jensen who was still holding the full glass awkwardly. "Drink it and stop make this I-haven't-pooped-in-a-week face!"  
Benny choked on his tongue and then couldn't help bursting out with a low laughter.  
"See?" Misha pointed at their new acquintance. "Even Benny thinks it's hilarious. Drink it or I will pour it into your mouth by force!"

At that threat Jensen shivered and for a while marvelled at the thought of dominant Misha opening his mouth forcefully and pouring the liquid so roughly that the golden, sticky drops would roll down his chin and neck, Misha licking them slowly off, Misha's mouth going lower, much lower...  
His eyes widened as he almost forgot about Benny and voiced his sudden need out loud but Misha's nervous cough stopped him. He felt the colours coming back to his cheeks at the thought of doing such erotic things in public and he drunk the whole thing at once.  
The alcohol was burning his throat and it really made him feel better, cleaner. He looked into Misha's eyes trying to make him understand that. Misha got the message and smiled with a not faked joy.

Benny looked at the pair, noticing everything that was happening nonverbally between them. Emptying his glass, he decided it would be best not to ask why the information on the wedding announcement was not congruent with what he had just witnessed.  
"You know, guys" he grunted before the sexual tension got too awkward to handle. "I also own a tavern that opens at twelve. Why don't you drop by later? We have loads of decent food, more delicious alcohol and a singing contest every evening."  
Misha and Jensen turned to him in sync and then back to each other.  
"Singing contest." mouthed Misha.  
"I'm so in for a win after all of this." Jensen pursed his lips.

***

Castiel bumped into Dean while running through the gate. They almost tripped over one another but holding onto each other's arms, they somehow managed to maintain the balance.  
"Woah, Cas, you in hurry?" Dean laughed, his hands placed on Castiel's chest.  
"Running to see you, actually." Castiel grinned, enjoying the warmth of Dean's palms against his body. "Good morning, Dean. Where are **you** heading to?"  
"Good morning." Dean grunted, blushing and taking his hands off of Cas. "I was going to your place." he smiled shyly.  
Their gazes met and they kept staring each other in the eyes in silence.

"Erm..." Dean finally broke the connection. "So I was thinking about nice things we could do today and well... Do you have any plans?"  
"I need to see the tailor for the final fitting but it won't take long." Castiel was in a state of disbelief that Dean Winchester actually woke up and thought about spending his day with him.  
"Oh, sure. I forgot." Dean fidgeted a little. "Can I come with you?"  
"Sure." Castiel thought he would never stop being surprised.  
"And then maybe..." Dean hesitated. "Can you swim?" he asked, looking as if he had forgotten something important.  
"Dude, I grew up here, by the sea. I love water." Castiel raised a brow in a challenge. "Can you?"  
"You still askin'?" Dean felt much more secure, smirking with a dose of flirty mischief. "I thought about having a picnic on the beach. I promised Baby a swim days ago so maybe we could take her with us and have some fun?"  
It was already too late when he realised how suggestive his proposal was.  
"I'm all in for some fun." Castiel winked.

***

Gabriel unglued himself from Sam with a loud sigh. Sam looked at him like a lost puppy, wishing to stay in bed with him for the next few hours. Or maybe days.  
"What's up, Gabe?" he asked, caressing Gabriel's cheek.  
"We need to see my father." Gabriel closed his eyes, giving into Sam's touch and unwittingly playing with the ring.  
"Can't we go later?" Sam's voice was full of plea that made Gabriel seriously wish he could rethink his plans.  
It needed to be done fast though.  
"I think we need to take care of it as soon as possible which means now, my sweet prince." Gabriel rubbed his eyes.  
"I would prefer to take care of you first." Sam smirked, placing his hand on Gabriel's naked side and then slowly sliding it towards his hips.  
"Oh fuck..." mouthed Gabriel, feeling incredibly turned on.  
"Ten minutes." Sam's voice was husky and promising.  
"I won't..." Gabriel felt really weak.  
"You will." there was a brutal confidence in this statement.  
"Shit." the last wall of Gabriel's firmness crumbled down when Sam's hand embraced his cock.

Ten minutes were enough with Sam.

***

Chuck handed the plate to John and glanced awkwardly at his breakfast.  
For some reason he really didn't feel alright.  
John licked his lips, putting some of his favourite gammon on top of the slice of bread, and then he looked at Chuck to check if he was enjoying his meal too.  
"Hey..." he said seeing Chuck's face. "What's the matter, Chuck?"  
Chuck sighed.  
"I have no bloody idea." he confessed. "I'm just... not okay..."  
"Maybe it's just the stress?" John smiled reassuringly. "A double marriage doesn't happen often."  
"Yeah, maybe..." Chuck wasn't convinced, mainly because the fact that Becky would come made him much more nervous than letting two of his sons leave the household to start new lives.  
He was probably a bad father.

"Speaking of the wedding..." John rubbed his mouth clean and waved his hand towards his friend. "Do you know lady Talbot?"  
Chuck grimaced. "Heard of her."  
"Uhm, good things, I understand." John pursed his lips, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Anyway, she wanted to talk to me yesterday so I invited her over for a supper. Let me tell you, no one has ever tested my patience more than that insolence on legs but she made one good point."  
"Really? What was that?" Chuck had some doubts.  
"I was shocked too." John shrugged. "She remainded me than marrying my twins to your will leave me with no perspective of a legal heir."  
One of the muscles on Chuck's cheeks trembled nervously.  
 _He really has this look of a frightened marmot sometimes._ thought John, laughing internally.

"Don't worry, it doesn't change the plans." he raised his hand to calm him down. "I just thought we shall discuss the matter."  
"Well..." Chuck gulped. "No illegal sons? Dean was kind of famous for..." he bit his tongue.  
"Famous for?" John narrowed his eyes.  
"His... thorough interest in ladies." Chuck felt a drop of cold sweat running down the length of his spine.  
Chuck didn't want to annoy the king. John measured him with his gaze. He wasn't really affected by that statement. He actually was having a lot of fun, observing Chuck who was trying to be careful although they knew each other since forever.  
"So maybe there is someone not entirely legal but... adoptable?" Chuck finished.  
"None that I know of but... certain people may possess more knowledge than me. I shall ask them." John let his body slid off the chair into a more relaxed position.

"She suggested to think about Sam in context of the heir. Can you believe that?" John snorted. "What a cheeky vixen! She just wants to be a part of the royal family and thinks it isn't that obvious. She really thinks I'm an idiot."  
"I hope I won't ever have to meet her in person..." Chuck was terrified which made John laugh sincerely and pat his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure she will stay away from you." he chuckled.  
Chuck looked at him, slowly beginning to smile again.  
"Thanks, John." he said with gratitude. "I am curious though, do you actually have any plans for your Sam already?"  
"No, not really." John shook his head. "Time will show who he prefers. I'm not going to force him to marry someone he won't be attracted to at all."  
"I'm sorry but" Chuck frowned. "didn't you do **exactly** that to Dean?"  
"Dean?" John looked at him as if he just had grown a second head.  
"Well, he was a ladies man so..." Chuck shrugged, trying to not look judgmental.  
"Does the term 'bisexual' ring a bell?" John raised his eyebrows.  
Chuck looked deflated. "Yeah, it does."  
"And so he is." John sounded sure of himself. "He was in denial for a long time but I have a good eye."  
"Okay, okay." Chuck raised his hands, wanting to cut off the topic. "Please, tell me now: who delivers this delicious gammon to the castle? It's amazing."  
"Ah, my favourite." John grinned. "Funny thing, the story how I came across it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this work is now the first part of a series.  
> It's a consequence of me rethinking my life and realising that I probably won't be ever able to leave this AU behind because it is so much fun to write that it shall probably be illegal :P  
> What can you expect regarding this change?  
> First of all, this story being continued. For this whole time I am publishing a lot of other fics while this one is being regularly updated and this is not going to change.  
> Secondly, a shitton of one-shots from the times before, during and after "Marry Me" featuring different ships and characters ;)  
> Maybe a longer sequel to this story (although no plans for that yet)  
> Loads of fun and smut :D  
> And finally, more happiness in your lives as you will never have to say goodbye to the characters you hopefully fell in love with :P  
> In conclusion: stay tuned and subscribe! I already have some interesting ideas in my head ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha ;)  
> Publishing a new chapter, I have an occasion to remind (or inform) you that in the meantime I posted a short fic telling the story of Misha's first meeting with Jensen (more Cockles, yay ^^). As you may or may not remember I gave a little preview on the matter in chapter 13 where Misha had his great newspaper idea and now I decided to elaborate on it because it is beautifully crazy :P You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2298701  
> It's together with "Marry Me" in the series that I highly recommend subsrcibing to ;) http://archiveofourown.org/series/151712  
> And now the chapter:

Nessie put her head through the window and scared the living shit out of Crowley.  
She grinned, seeing his fearful reaction and browless forehead.  
He gathered his wits before he heard a knock on the door so Misha and Jensen completely missed his amusing loss of composure.  
"I expected you to come earlier, my lords." he raised his eyebrows.  
"But we are here now." Jensen cut off his talking. "Now if we could proceed..."  
"As you wish, my lord." Crowley paroded a bow. "Come here." he waved his hand to invite them closer.  
He turned to the desk and picked up some papers.  
"Here are the documents." He handed them the cards. "You need to sign here, here and there." he pointed at three different fields. "No ceremonies required."

Jensen browsed through the papers. They looked authentic and probably they were. Crowley didn't seem to be the most trustworthy person around but he surely was a professional who didn't wish to mess with someone who had a great chances to become a king.  
"Can we make it something more... wedding-like?" he asked, his brow still furrowed and sight fixed on the papers.  
Misha looked at him with a sudden interest. He thought that probably Jensen wanted to make it more special for him. His heart jumped out of joy.  
"Yes, of course." the amount of hatered in Crowley's voice was amusing.

"It's okay." Jensen finally placed the documents before him and picked the pen.  
"Did you have any doubts, my lord?" Crowley had a little smirk on his face.  
"No, not really." Jensen smiled unduly friendly and Misha chuckled, signing his parts.  
"Great. Here's the proof for you." Crowley took the signed cards, leaving one for them. "As for the ceremony..." he grunted, rolling his eyes. "We gathered here today to blah, blah..."  
Jensen narrowed his eyes and Nessie huffed menacingly.  
"Okay, okay!" Crowley raised his hands in defence.

He proceeded then with the text obediently, up to the part where he announced them each other's husbands.  
"You may now kiss." he sighed, really tired of them and their wedding crap.  
Jensen pulled Misha into a devouring mouth-to-mouth action that made even Nessie turn her gaze away with a slight embarassment. After a longer while, in which Crowley managed to check on all his nails and the trinkets he had on his desk, they finally pulled away. Crowley crossed his arms on his chest and huffed at the whole sexual tension that built up and filled his office.  
"Are we done here?" he asked with a great amount of annoyance.  
"Never done." grunted Jensen, staring into Misha's widened eyes.  
"Get a room, you two." Crowley really wanted to throw them out and never see their faces again.

He was obviously aware that they may appear on his beloved gold coins one day but he tried not to think about that too much.

"We will." Jensen's gaze was burning with love and lust and Misha had to admit that possessive Jensen did things to him.  
"Promise?" he whispered faintly.  
"Promise." purred Jensen into his ear.  
"Oh, Spirits, give me the strength..." Crowley wringed his hands.

***

Chuck had a lot to think about. John made him actually reconsider his choices.  
Gabriel was older than the twins.  
He wasn't giving his oldest son much attention lately but the truth was that it would be perfect if he married a woman and provided Chuck with a bunch of grandchildren.  
Maybe it really was a high time to think of a decent lady that would make Gabriel happy?  
There were a lot of them always roaming around their house since Gabriel was a very popular knight (which made Chuck of course really proud) so maybe one of them could be a spouse Gabriel would fall in love with.

Chuck really needed to talk to his son.

Maybe John Winchester has some kind of gay-radar but Chuck didn't feel like an expert on people's sexuality as honestly he didn't feel like an expert on people in general.  
He could only hope Gabriel would make it easy for him.

***

Dean had to admit that observing Cas in his wedding clothes was fascinating. Garth really did a good job and everything was perfectly fit by now so to Dean's disappointment Castiel's delicious ass was tucked in the leather trousers for less than half an hour.  
He immediately got rid of his disappointment though when they met in the stables an hour later, ready to chill out on the beach.

The day was really hot so Castiel gave up on the shirt totally and his swimming shorts made Dean really look forward to seeing them soaking wet. Mostly because he had a feeling they were made of that kind of a white material that easily got a little see-through after the first contact with water.  
Dean himself went for a pair of really short shorts and Castiel felt suddenly much less comfortable in only one layer of clothes  
Baby chuckled silently, seeing their mutual fascination as she understood more than anyone would expect.

Dean suddenly remembered that he was holding a basket full of treats he jockeyed from Balthazar and glad to have a distraction that could stop his cock from swelling at the sight of Castiel's half naked body, he raised it to show Castiel what he brought.  
"I took the towels and here is the provision." he smiled. "Sandwiches, juice and some delicious pie you will surely love once you try it."  
 _I would gladly try you instead although I already know I love you, Dean._ thought Castiel but obviously didn't say it out loud.  
Or... did he?  
Dean made a strange face, his gaze sliding from Castiel's face down to his pants that started being suspiciously tented. He grunted awkwardly.

Baby decided to end their suffering and poked Dean's ass with her nose, pushing him towards Cas.  
Castiel grabbed him before he fell down, trapping the big basket between them, making it dig into their stomaches.  
"Ugh..." they groaned in unison, feeling the unpleasant rim against their bodies.  
The pain helped Castiel gather his thoughts. He looked into Dean's green eyes and before it got him into this mind-melted state again, he decided to speak.  
"We shall go now." he said, adding in his mind _before I throw you on the ground and suck you till you come screaming my name._  
"Good idea." Dean nodded, feeling his whole blood draining from his face and limbs to gather in one, very specific part of his body.  
He pushed the basket into Castiel's hands and passing him by, opened the gate to let Baby out of her slot. She had a mischevious twinkle in her eyes.

"No saddle?" asked Castiel, looking at Dean who started climbing onto her back.  
"It's a one-minute flight and I would have to take it off to let her swim so it would be a simple waste of time." Dean grinned, placing himself between her shoulder blades and reaching down for the basket. "Haven't you done this before?"  
"No." Castiel shook his head, handing him the prog. _Especially not with such a hard-on in thin shorts._ he added in his thoughts.  
"Come on here!" Dean placed the basket in front of himself and reached out to him. "It's gonna be okay. I did it thousands of times."

Castiel hesitated but those eyes were begging for his trust so he sighed and grabbed Dean's hand. The electricity connected them and he felt much better with Dean so sure of himself maintaining the physical contact.  
He climbed up and sat behind Dean, realising that the dragon's skin under his thighs wasn't nearly as cold and slippery as he expected. And also that if he moved an inch closer, Dean would feel his hard dick pressing against his ass.  
 _Fuck._ he thought, trying to think of something that would instantly cockblock him and help his erection flag.  
It almost worked but then Dean reached behind himself and pulled Castiel closer, grabbing his arms to cross them on his flat stomach.  
"Hold onto me." he said.

Castiel stopped breathing.

He was halfly naked, pressed against Dean's muscular body with almost the biggest possible surface and he had no hope that Dean wouldn't notice the thing that was poking him at the lower part of his back.  
Dean froze and Castiel closed his eyes, praying not to be thrown down from Baby's back and humiliated.  
After a very terrifying moment he heard the most silent chuckle coming from Dean.

And then Dean Winchester swayed his hips.

It was the most delicate, almost unnoticeable movement but Castiel's cock definitely felt it and throbbed with anticipation.  
Castiel inhaled sharply and Dean pulled on his arms, bringing him even closer to himself. Castiel couldn't help clutching Dean's shirt and Dean chuckled again.  
"Hold on tight." he said silently. "It won't be a hard flight." he grinned to himself.  
"Oh shut up!" Castiel hissed as Dean continued making those small movements that were making him lose his mind slowly. "It already is **hard**."  
"I know and that's why I am here to help you." Dean smiled mischievously, feeling Castiel's fastened breath on his neck.

He entwined his fingers with Castiel's in a slow seductive caress.

***

Gabriel washed his stomach and dried it with a towel that Sam hopefully wasn't going to use for his face. Then he turned around and saw Sam frowning at the state of his sheets.  
"Damn." muttered the prince to himself. "The amount of coffee I would have to use to cover it would be beyond suspicious."  
"What coffee?" Gabriel sprayed his face with the water.  
"What?" Sam looked at him confused as in his worry he forgot there was someone listening to him. "Nevermind." he blushed.  
"Oh, really?" Gabriel made a perfect 'bitch please' expression, approaching him, still obscenely naked. "Sounds like an interesting story to me..."  
Sam unwittingly took a small step back, feeling caught red-handed.  
"I'm listening." Gabriel raised his brows, being very close to Sam, intimidating even with such a difference of heights.

"Well..." Sam gulped. "I've been rather messy recently and... I kind of didn't wish the maids to gossip too much so I made less suspicious stains on those... more private."  
"Mmmm... So you are a dirty boy, huh?" Gabriel stopped before him so that their bodies were almost touching. "Since when, my prince?"  
"Since I've met you for the first time." he confessed, losing himself in Gabriel's eyes.  
"That is an answer I love." a smug smirk appeared on Gabriel's face and he reached up to pull Sam into a slow, careful kiss. "I love it almost as much as I love you." he whispered, backing away a little.  
Sam cupped Gabriel's ass, pulling their bodies closer. It was too soon to make something more out of it than just a kiss but it was just perfect, their skin touching so shamelessly in the warm light of the morning sun.

It was happiness.

"We need to go, Sam." Gabriel went for a hug instead of the next kiss.  
"Okay." Sam huffed with disappointment although he knew they would have the rest of their lives together once they get this done.  
Gabriel took a step back, giving Sam an apologizing and longing look and then he bent to collect his clothes.  
 _Oh sweet fucking shit..._ thought Sam, seeing Gabriel's ass high up in the air, perfectly shaped and tempting.  
His cock seemed to be really wanting to raise up again so Sam turned around, blushing, and started dressing up not to look at his man.  
 _My man..._ he thought dizzily  
And it was the best thought in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Baby landed on the beach and Castiel jumped off her back before Dean even proceeded that they could already go down. Collins run to the sea, ignoring everything and greeted the cold water like a saviour.  
It was the only thing that could calm down his erected cock.  
There was obviously a thermal shock included but it fell much more pleasant once he finally gained the control over his own body.  
Dean looked after him and smirking, slowly jumped down, put the basket on the ground and pulled out the towels. Baby looked at him with urgency.

"Hey, Dean!" shouted Castiel, rubbing the salty water off his face. "Come here, I really want to splash you already!"  
Dean was still having his hard-on so his brain presented him a vision of Castiel splashing a different kind of liquid all over him. His mouth went dry.  
"Coming!" he shouted back, thinking that he really soon might be.  
Dean took off his shirt and run towards the water, trying to look more amused than aroused.  
Castiel laughed and started spattering him with a great commitment. Dean went over to the counteroffensive and started enjoying himself, simply having fun.

Soon they both were wet from head to toe. Dean managed to jump on Castiel and push him under the water also tripping over and landing wholly under the surface. After a little turmoil they emerged, snorting and stopped their play to look at each other with big smiles.  
Baby chose that peaceful moment to jump and dive into the water just behind them, producing a big wave that carried them towards the shore and threw them onto the beach. They landed on their back, spitting the water and shaking it off of their faces.

The sand was already warm and pleasant underneath them and the sun was shining bright, softly kissing their skin. They looked at each other and like in all those cheap novels they really felt happy.

***

Gabriel thought it was considerably late when they finally managed to leave Sam's bedroom but for some reason he felt much more peaceful now.  
He grabbed Sam's hand and smiled to him, feeling the steady happiness bonding them. He was wearing yesterday's clothes and everything was simply perfect.  
His father could of course still destroy this heaven but they had to have hope.  
"You have never been to my house, have you?" Gabriel was almost sure about this but he just wanted to hear Sam's voice.  
"Correct." Sam nodded. "I have obviously met your father though. He is a nice man, taught me a thing or two."  
"He's afraid of his own shadow." Gabriel snorted. "I love him of course but he is so annoying at times."  
"Better afraid than knowing-it-all." Sam shook his head.  
"Is this what your father is really like?" Gabriel asked him with a sting of worry.  
"Didn't it make you wonder when I agreed so easily to meet your father first?" there was some bitterness in Sam's voice.  
"Yeah, I mean..." Gabriel hesitated. "No. Not really." he felt kind of bad for it.  
"Then you have an answer you didn't ask for." Sam shrugged.

They passed the gate in silence, Sam just angry at John, remembering all the times he tried to control his life, Gabriel worried that he made Sam upset.  
"Hey, Sam..." Gabriel pulled the other man's arm. "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay." he smiled. "We can always run away if they don't accept us."  
"Why don't we run away before they actually get the chance to not accept us?" Sam slowly started smiling. "Think of all the exotic places we could visit. Together."  
"Tempting..." Gabriel raised his eyebrows, happy that Sam was back in a good mood. "But we gotta be men not chickens and face the danger first."  
"For some reason I can easily imagine you with a rooster comb..." Sam chuckled.  
"Oh, come on!" Gabriel smacked Sam's arm. "This sounded really pervy."  
"But aren't you my big cock?" Sam bit his lip not to burst out laughing.  
Gabriel showed him his tongue, rather flattered than offended and Sam couldn't stop himself from clutching it with his lips and pulling Gabe into a kiss.

***

Jensen entered the tavern as if he owned the place.  
He was really happy, screw the morning angst. Misha and him... They were married!  
He wanted to climb the highest mountain and announce it to the whole world from the top of it.  
He really felt like the luckiest man alive.

Every single pair of eyes present in the room (including the one that was not entirely complete) turned to him and a sudden silence replaced the usual chatter.  
Benny, who was standing behind the bar, stopped polishing the glass and alarmed by the lack of sound, looked at them.  
His face of worry quickly turned into a grin.  
"Jensen!" he shouted cheerfully, relieved that they weren't troubles. "Misha!"  
Misha looked at him from above Jensen's shoulder smiling.  
"So nice to see you again." Benny laughed and gestured for them to approach the counter.

The other guests slowly returned to their drinks, food and companions as they were sure that the strangers were Benny's friends.  
"What have you been up to today?" he asked. "You feelin' better?" he examined Jensen.  
"Much better." Jensen laughed sincerely. "We are now married!" he couldn't hide his excitement.  
"Really?" Benny made big eyes.  
"Really." Misha grinned, showing his gums.  
"Wow..." Benny huffed. "I am at a loss of words." he didn't know what to say regarding the fact they obviously had just disobeyed king's orders.  
They laughed, seeing Benny's bewilderment.  
"Everything's alright." Jensen patted his shoulder. "Just a standard star-crossed lovers' story."  
Misha chuckled, embracing Jensen's waist.

Benny blinked few times, his shock slowly turning into something different - curiosity of a monumental kind.  
"Maybe... you would like to share it?" he raised his eyebrow.  
Jensen looked at Misha, Misha made a 'why not?' face and shrugged.  
"Okay..." Jensen agreed. "If only there is anyone eager to listen to it..."  
Benny raised the left corner of his mouth and then loudly hit the bar with his hand.  
"Attention everyone!" he shouted and once the tavern went silent again, he continued. "Our friends here have a beautiful story about love, passion and adventures they would like to share with anyone eager to listen. Come closer to hear the tale about star-crossed lovers who fell in love at the first sight."  
"How did he know that?" Jensen whispered to Misha, frowning.  
"A wild guess?" Misha shrugged. "Or a glitch in the Matrix."  
"What?" Jensen said a bit too loud.  
"What?" Misha was equally shocked.  
They looked at each other with terrified expressions.  
"O-kay." Misha shivered. "That was creepy. Let's just... forget it, shall we?"  
Jensen nodded and bent his lips in a smile, turning to the group that approached them in the meantime.

***

Castiel was wondering why they were still alone on the beach. It was almost noon and the weather was just perfect for sunbathing and swimming.  
Not that he was complaining.  
He was thankful that he could shamelessly stare at the glory that half-naked Dean Winchester was, not caring about the visibility of his returning hard-on that was perfectly outlined since he and his clothes had gotten wet.

Dean's shorts turned out to be a bit too scanty and from a specific angle Castiel could get a sneak-peek on what was trapped inside. This was extremaly hot and Castiel soon found himself significantly closer to Dean, rubbing small circles on his thigh with his fingertips.  
The delicate blond hair on Dean's leg stood up at the phantom caress and Dean shifted a little, his erection barely contained by the piece of clothing.  
 _Sex on the beach._ thought Castiel. _Not a bad start._ he smiled suggestively, turning his head to look Dean in the eyes.  
And then he spotted a movement on the stairs that were carved in the cliff.

Someone was coming down to the beach.

"Shit." growled Castiel, moving away from the other man.  
This had brutally awoken Dean from the trance that Castiel's fingers had put him into.  
"Is something wrong, Cas?" he asked, afraid that his friend might have returned to his previous self-loathing state.  
"Someone's coming." Castiel said through gritted teeth, bitterly adding in his mind _Forever cockblocked._

Dean turned around to see the silhouette on the stairs.  
"It's a woman." he uttered.  
"No shit, Sherlock." Castiel was grumpy.  
"Sherlock?" Dean frowned.  
"There was this one guy at my unversity. He was always lingering around and telling us some obvious things." Castiel sighed and explained the origin of his strange saying. "His name was Sherlock Holmes. Kinda stupid, huh?"  
Dean shrugged more concerned about his swollen cock that seemed to be ready to go for an adventure, trying to see as much of the world as it was possible.  
"Awesome." he muttered, adjusting the legs.  
He accidentaly brushed the sensitive head during the process and hissed as the wave of pleasure roamed through his body.  
"Just awesome." he murmured, calming his breath.

***

Chuck knocked on Gabriel's door.  
No answer.  
 _What the hell?_ he thought, frowning. _Is he still asleep at such a late hour?_  
He hesitantly opened the door and entered Gabriel's room, feeling like and intruder, invading his son's privacy like that.

He took a look around and noticed the untouched bed and a complete lack of his son and any signs of his recent presence.  
Chuck squinted.  
That was so not like Gabriel. He had never spent a night in somebody else's bed before. Truth to be told, Chuck wasn't sure if someone had ever spent a night in Gabriel's bed either but it wasn't really his business.  
He only knew that Gabriel was always sleeping here.  
At least until that day.  
This meant a lot more talking to do.  
 _Great._ thought Chuck, leaving the empty chamber.

He stopped by Misha's door, tempted to check whether at least one of his sons were sleeping in his bed but something told him he would rather not know.  
He walked down the stairs to the hall and being right about to enter the living room, he heard Gabriel's muffled voice coming from the porch.  
Chuck hesitated but finally decided to approach the entrance and eavesdrop a little.

Gabriel obviously wasn't talking to himself. There was also another voice answering him, male and somehow familiar although Chuck couldn't quite place it.  
"I'll tell him everything, okay?" Gabriel sounded a bit nervous.  
"I can do it, if you want me to." offered the other man.  
"No, no." Gabriel protested. "He is my father. You will have a chance to talk to yours."  
"That's so gonna be great..." the sarcasm was strong with the unknown man.  
"Don't worry. I'll be there with you." Chuck heard a hint of deep devotion in his son's voice. "And if he's impolite, I'll cut his head off." he wasn't entirely joking.  
"Awww, you're so cute, Gabe. Always such a cavalier, my love." Chuck could almost hear the man rolling his eyes.

Wait...

 _My love?_ Chuck backed away from the door. **_My love?!_** he tried to gather his thoughts.  _Thank the Spirits that you didn't manage to shoot yourself in the foot yet, Chuck._  
He only had the time to realise how shocked he was when he heard a knock on the door.  
 _Great..._ he sighed. _Simply great..._


	20. Chapter 20

"...and they lived happily ever after." finished Misha and drunk the last sip of his beer.  
A group of the listeners sighed with content.  
"It's so romantic..." one of the women made bedroom eyes, looking at Jensen.  
"Beautiful..." added a boy with fogged glasses.  
Benny just wiped off the little manly tear he allowed himself to cry. Misha and Jensen exchanged glances.

They were sitting on the bar, their arms and knees touching and even such a little contact was a sign of their deep mutual affection. Living together wasn't just about having awesome sex daily, it was even more about those small shared moments and gestures of love that bonded people more than the simple desire.  
Misha placed his hand on Jensen's and entiwned their fingers together. Jensen looked down and thought that they fit together perfectly, like two matching pieces of jigsaw puzzles. He smiled, feeling the hard metal of the ring warmed by Misha's body heat on his skin.

This was more than he had ever dared to wish for.

Jensen raised his head to look sheepishly into Misha's eyes and smiled, seeing the exact same shyness he felt reflecting in them.  
"Happily ever after?" he whispered.  
"Yes, Jen." Misha's voice was trembling with emotion. "Forever and ever."  
Jensen felt the tears of joy gathering under his eyelids.  
"I love you, Mish." he whispered, his throat tightened.  
"I know." Misha grinned, his eyes suspiciously wet. "I love you too, you dumbass."  
Jensen forgot about the whole crowd still looking at them with tensity. He just raised Misha's hand to kiss it. Then he kissed Misha's forehead, nose, watery eyes and in the end the lips that were smiling weakly with the affection.  
"I love you." he whispered again.

***

Bela felt as if the world was hers.  
If only John had taken the bait, and she was convinced he did, it was only a matter of time before she becomes Sam's fiancee and then his wife.  
She felt that this was the right time to celebrate a little and relax. She now just had to wait for it patiently so she could enjoy herself in the meantime.

Bela Talbot liked swimming.  
It wasn't the most appropriate hobby a lady could have, nevertheless she loved water.  
The weather was just perfect for a little trip on the beach and from what she had seen through the window no one was there to interrupt her.

She put her swimming gear on, a body with legs of half-thigh length and short sleeves, all in a brownish green colour. She wore a loose dress on it as she had to go through the city after all.  
The kingdom was now having the times of peace and prosperity but it would ne highly unwise to allow any possibility for anyone to enter the castle directly from the beach that lied at the foot of the cliff. The only way to get down there was to leave the inner walls that surrounded the palace itself and pass the gate from where one could reach narrow stony stairs that led down to the beautiful sandy beach. Tiring but secure.

Bela was in a good mood, humming some songs to herself, until she spotted someone chilling out where **she** wanted to be alone. She was already half way down so there was no point in going back.  
She noticed the black dragon in the water and seeing a familiar blond hair, she added two to two and as the result got the full picture of Dean Winchester and his future spouse, half-naked and in **her** favourite spot.  
What a monumental mood breaker!

***

"Prince Dean Winchester!" Bela Talbot produced a malignant smile, looking at the two men lying on the beach. "I most certainly didn't expect you here, especially having company..."  
"Lady Talbot" Dean bowed his head slightly, noticing her aura of cheeky self-confidence. "I didn't expect to meet you here either."  
"I guess that everyone has the right to fall in love with the sea, even the prince and an orphan." Bela shrugged.  
Castiel squinted, observing the outwardly polite conversation.  
"Are you planning on swimming, lady Talbot?" he decided to interrupt, a bit uneasy with the idea.  
"It's not an option for a lady to do this in the presence of men." Bela let the slight annoyance be audible in her voice.

Actually she would be glad if they just disappeared.

"We are gay for fucks sake..." Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel gasped amazed by the fact that Winchester admitted it so smoothly.  
"Well that's refreshing." Bela crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "Thanks, I'll pass anyway."  
"It's not like I haven't seen you naked..." Dean grinned.  
"Oh back off!" Bela blushed a little. "It happened a long time ago."  
"Yes but I can still remember the pain..." Dean made a face of exaggerated torment.  
"Come on!" Bela spread her arms. "It couldn't be that bad."  
Castiel tilted his head, looking at Dean in search for any explanation.  
"Basically she poured a bucket of golden coins on my crotch." Dean squinted, hissing.  
"He didn't protest!" Bela was defending herself.  
Castiel laughed sincerely.  
"Oh my..." he sighed, calming himself down. "It's actually better than..." he bit his tongue.  
"Than what?" Bela was becoming aggressive.  
"Than I imagined any of Dean's possible break-ups." Castiel finished awkwardly.  
Dean just looked at him suspiciously but didn't say a word.

They all exchanged glances, Castiel an indefferent one, Dean thoughtful and Bela annoyed.  
"Are you planning on staying here for a longer time?" Bela finally broke the silence.  
Castiel and Dean shrugged. The atmosphere was gone anyway.  
"We'll just finish eating and get going, I guess." Dean answered. "You can join us for the lunch if you want. Then we'll leave you to yourself."  
"Sounds good, thanks." a smug smirk reappeared on her face.  
She sat down gracefully crossing her legs, her chin royally raised as she reached for a sandwich.

In the meantime Baby crawled out of the water and approached them. She placed herself nearby and sighed, feeling the warm touch of sunrays on her skin. She rolled on her back.  
"Baby!" Dean froze with terror written all over his face. "Why are you always doing this to me?"  
The dragon raised her head and looked at him puzzled. The sand glued to her wet scales and she was covered in it from the horny head to the tips of the claws.  
"Awesome." Dean estimated the amount of time he would have to spend removing the sand from the narrow gaps between her scales.  
Castiel bursted out with laughter and Bela just rolled her eyes.  
"Thank the Spirits I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life with you and your dragon." she felt like irritating Dean a bit more.  
"It has some advantages, you know..." Castiel said, seeing Dean getting all sulky.  
He winked, smiling suggestively and Dean felt his body answering to that suggestion.  
"Please, spare the details." Bela huffed, closing her eyes. "Never have I been more thankful for alternate ways..." she muttered to herself and decided to finally start eating.  
Castiel and Dean exchanged surprised glances.  
"What ways?" Dean asked carefully.  
"What?" Bela opened her eyes and stopped a second before her teeth digged into the sandwich.  
"You said something about alternate ways." Castiel tried to push her a little.  
"Nevermind." she waved her hand, hiding the nervousness and taking a bite. "Now that's just divine." she commented when she finished chewing. "My compliments to the chef."  
Dean looked at Castiel knowingly. They had to discuss a thing or two alone.

***

Chuck opened the door, praying for all the strength in the world. He saw Gabriel smiling sheepishly and there, by his side...  
"Prince Sam?" he couldn't hide his shock.  
"Good morning, minister Collins." Sam grinned nervously.  
"Dad..." Gabriel said silently. "Can we talk now?"  
Chuck considered coming up with a lie that would allow him to run away and avoid the confrontation. Where was all his courage gone?  
 _Probably with Anna._ his brain gave him a bitter answer.  
"Sure." he tried to smile invitingly.  
He let them in and locked the door. There were no servants around. At least this one time it was a good sign.

Gabriel led Sam to the living room, not giving him enough time to examine his surroundings that Dean found so aesthetic during his visit. They sat on an old but comfortable couch.  
Chuck chose the armchair that face the sofa they were sitting on and looked down at his hands.  
"So..." he begun, bracing himself. "What do you want to talk about, Gabriel?"  
"I just need to tell you something." Gabriel exhaled sharply and squeezed Sam's hand. "We are engaged."  
Chuck blinked few times, his mouth agape.  
"W-what?" he uttered a bit more impolitely than he wished.  
"Sam proposed to me yesterday and I accepted." Gabriel was now considerably paler.  
He showed Chuck the ring. Chuck looked at it, his sight somehow resembling one of a madman.  
"How? When? Why?" Chuck could only ask questions.  
He wasn't yet ready for a boyfriend left alone a fiance.  
"It's been quite some time now." Sam decided to speak as he embraced Gabriel's shoulders and entwined their fingers, their hands resting on Gabriel's knee. "I sincerely love your son, sir, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with him."  
Gabriel was a bit dizzy, hearing Sam declaring his love for him just like that.  
"And I wish to spend my life with Sam." he added, leaning his head on Sam's shoulder.

Chuck looked at them speechless.  
"Did you... Have you... Have you already been to John with it?" he managed to ask after a while.  
"Not yet." Gabriel shook his head. "You are in fact the first one to hear the news." he smiled hopefully.  
Chuck measured them with his gaze and saw that they really were a pair, looking so natural with each other, finding support in each other, loving each other.

Who was he to stand in the way of the true love?

"Congratulations." he produced a faint smile. "I'm really happy for you."  
He stood up, hugged shocked Gabriel and after a short while of hesitation embraced Sam too.  
Maybe he wasn't that bad a father after all.

***

The dinner time had passed and there was a bigger crowd gathering in the tavern now. Jensen and Misha were finishing their third beers and staring into each other's eyes, not caring about the people surrounding them.  
Benny felt like an invader when he leaned towards them and smiled conspiratorially.  
"We are starting the singing contest soon. You still want to participate?" he asked.  
Jensen looked at him and then back at Misha. Misha raised his eyebrow, challenging him.  
"I'm in." Jensen straightened his back.  
"I'll be your cheerleader." Mish chuckled and patted his hand, making Jensen snort and roll his eyes.

Misha really loved when Jensen sung. It wasn't just the fact that he had a beautiful voice he knew how to use unlike Dean who had serious problems sticking to one key. Jensen loved music and Misha loved Jensen being so passionate about it. He loved when Jensen lulled him to sleep in those rare moments they could risk staying together for a longer time.  
And now he would be finally able to experience the beauty of it every day. They were official and he would finally be able to wake up in the same bed as Jensen in the morning, not having to sneak out before the palace wakes up.

He looked at Jensen with tears in his eyes, still in a state of deep disbelief.  
Jensen's grin started fading as he saw Misha's teary expression but Misha smiled and patted his hand again.  
"It's okay." he whispered. "I just thought how lucky I am."  
Jensen immediately smiled broadly. "I can't believe it too." he kissed Misha's lips. "And I'll win this contest for you."  
"You don't have to do it to prove anything. You are the best to me." Misha chuckled.  
"But I can." Jensen wiped off the wetness from Misha's cheek with his thumb. "And I will."  
"I'll love you even if you completely slaughter the song." Misha grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.  
"I know." Jensen was drunk with joy.

For a while they leaned onto each other, their foreheads touching and eyes closed, breaths synchronised.  
"No matter how many times I tell you I love you, it never expresses fully what I feel." whispered Jensen. "You are my life. Without you I would be no more."  
Misha felt his throat tighten with emotions.  
"I feel the same, Jen, I do. There is no me without you." Misha's voice was trembling.  
And they stayed in each other's arms until Jensen really had to go. 


	21. Chapter 21

The afternoon was rather lazy so most of the citizens chose to give up on the work and chill out either by sitting on the benchens in front of their houses or burning bonfires in their gardens, chatting with neighbours or friends they had invited over.  
Jo could only envy them their free time, running through the city on her way to complete her mission. She thought about finally being able to sit down with her mother and cousin Ash and have a beer or two after she gets this done. They would have to discuss the matter of their lack of clothes acceptable for the guests on the royal wedding. Since Ellen got an invitation from her old friend Bobby, or general Singer as most people refered to him, she didn't have time to properly take care of it although it was causing her additional stress. Especially when she learned that the ring they were making for one of the princes would probably be presented publicly. If only everything goes as Jo planned.  
That was why she was forced to see Balthazar so soon.  
Ellen almost kicked her out of the house when she said that going there in the morning before the ceremony would be enough.

Her mom was a perfectionist.

Jo just shook her head and huffed silently, thinking about the stubborn lady of a mother she had.  
Her work though...  
It was always amazing. Jo admired her skills more than she would like to admit.  
The ring that she was now carrying was a tiny masterpiece with beautifully cut sapphires precisely placed in the silver band made of the top quality metal.  
Jo of course helped making it but it was Ellen who did the most important job and Jo could just envy her the talent as she observed her slim fingers bending the material to her will.  
She was really proud that at least her plan had been approved of.

***

"I am profoundly shocked." Gabriel blinked few times and started gathering his wits when Chuck left the room.  
"He is a good man, he loves you." Sam was equally glad it went well and nervous that his father could be much less okay with them.  
Gabriel had been ready to fight, to defend his choices and his right to love but Chuck hadn't uttered a single word of protest. Gabe felt even slightly disappointed that Chuck seemed surprised but truly happy for them and even went to get some champagne to celebrate.   
Sam on the contrary was really thankful for Chuck's support. It could come in handy when facing John and his possible marital plans.

When Chuck came back with a bottle and chalices, he saw Gabriel still in shock and Sam rubbing circles on his back to soothe him.  
 _Looks like they've been together since forever._ he thought, feeling guilty for his previous lack of interest in his son's life.  
He smiled nervously and opened the bottle, almost shooting himself in the face with the cap. He poured the alcohol and handed them their chalices.  
"To you!" he raised his glass.  
"To us!" Gabriel and Sam answered in perfect sync.

***

Bela took few steps towards the sea and Dean raised his head to look at Castiel from above the basket he was packing.  
"Listen up, Cas." he whispered. "I think she has some plans we may not entirely like. I know that look on her face."  
"What shall we do then?" Castiel picked up the towel and folded it.  
"It's a gift from the heavens that she came here." Dean took the towel from Castiel's hands and packed it. "We leave her here and thanks to this have some time to sneak into her chamber."  
"Isn't that illegal?" Castiel sounded unsure.  
"Technically it isn't..." Dean shrugged. "She could have left her door open and then my duty would be to check if everything is alright."  
"Since the day I've met you I've had more half-legal adventures than in the last ten years..." Castiel smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm like a hero from a book, you know." Dean grinned. "I'm a prince, I have a dragon..."  
"And you are incredibly handsome." finished Castiel. "That explains a lot."  
"You really think I'm handsome?" Dean blushed a little.  
"Of course, you green-eyed cutie." Castiel laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

Dean remained frozen to the spot.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Castiel fidgeted under his absent gaze.  
"You called me a cutie?" Dean's voice was gravely.  
 _Oh fuck._ thought Castiel. _I screwed up._  
"I did." he swallowed hard, waiting for a stab in the heart.  
"Thank you." Dean bursted out with laughter, dropping the intimidating facade he put on to tease Castiel.  
"You scared me!" Castiel smacked his shoulder, his face red from anger and embarassment.  
"Oh, come on." Dean grinned and reached out to him. "You are so cute when you are confused."  
Castiel huffed with irritation, crossing his arms on his chest.  
But then Dean grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss of apology that immediately made him think that maybe, just maybe it was all worth his nerves.

***

Jo almost tripped over the kitchen help, she was in such a hurry. Her excitement grew with every step she took towards the palace and now she could barely contain herself.  
"Balthazar!" she shouted.  
The cook almost poured the hot oil all over himself. He threw the pan he had been using into the sink.  
"Jo?" he asked, shocked by her presence.  
"I have the ring!" she smiled conspiratorially. "And a final version of the plan."  
"This is the reason why you just darted in here, scaring me to death?" Balthazar made a face of disapproval.  
"Pretty much yeah." Jo grinned.  
"I'm listening then."Balthazar shrugged, giving up.  
"Here it is." she pulled out a little box. "You need to put it on top of the piece of cake that will be delivered to prince Dean."  
"Seems like a simple idea." Balthazar wasn't too excited about it all.  
"No, the thing is that the pieces can't get mixed up. I mean, the princes are twins and you need to deliver the ring to Dean." Jo explained.  
"You sure it has to be Dean?" Balthazar raised his brow.  
"The man that came to our shop was Misha Collins so I assume he is marrying Dean Winchester just like the posters say." she snorted, her arms akimbo.  
"Alrighty then." balthazar raised his hands in defence. "You can mark it as done."  
"Good." Jo grinned, giving him the ring.

***

Castiel climbed onto Baby's sandy body and sat behind Dean, hugging him tightly as Bela was a perfect cockblocker.  
"See you around, lady Talbot." Dean raised his hand in a goodbye.  
"Til' the next time, my lords." Bela bowed her head, satisfied that they were finally leaving her alone.  
Castiel waved his hand, glad that he wouldn't have to share his time with Dean with anyone else any longer.

Baby took off, spiralling up the cliff and Castiel leaned his head on Dean's back not to look down. Dean was still half-naked, his skin hot and his breathing steady and calming.  
"I could stay like that forever." Castiel confessed from the bottom of his heart.  
Dean smiled and placed one of his hands on Castiel's.  
"I know some more... comfortable positions." he chuckled.  
"Okay, maybe I can think of some that are even better" Castiel grinned against his back. "but what I'm trying to say is that I want you with whatever comes in the bundle. The dragon and all."  
Dean knew no words that could express the warmth he felt in his chest.  
"Thank you." he whispered simply.  
Castiel kissed the back of his neck as they slowly started to descend onto the yard.

Baby landed gracefully and they slid off of her back, holding hands.  
"What now?" asked Castiel.  
"Now we get changed from those salty shorts. Quickly." Dean smirked.  
"Quickly? I rather enjoy the wievs." Castiel squinted.  
"Well, we have a perfect occasion to sniff around and we cannot waste it. I'll lend you some clothes. Unless you don't want any, of course." Dean was all into learning Bela's secrets but Castiel's were also in his field of interest.  
"If you think we shall really pay a 'visit' then I would gladly use some." Castiel winked.  
"Of course we shall. I would rather do different things with you" Dean raised his eyebrow. "but she probably has some evil plans. Never trust Bela, it's a rule you should learn by heart. Plus we will still have the rest of the day to ourselves." he grinned wolfishly.

***

Gabriel and Sam finally managed to leave Collins' house and still a little dizzy, started walking back to the palace.  
Chuck promised to talk to John about three pairs getting married instead of two but they still had to tell the king first that they were engaged.  
"See? It all went well." Sam hugged Gabe, trying actually more to comfort himself than his lover.  
"I'm still in a state of disbelief." Gabriel uttered, a bit wooden in Sam's embrace.  
Sam kissed the crown of Gabriel's head, thinking of the best way to tell John about the news, when he spotted a familiar silhouette of a black dragon.  
"Hey!" he said raising his finger to point at it. "Look, it's Baby!"  
"Baby?" Gabriel was a bit detached from reality.  
"Dean's dragon." explained Sam. "We shall also tell our brothers, you know..."  
"We as well may." Gabriel shrugged.  
"Come." Sam urged him to walk faster. "Dean's landing so let's catch him now."  
"Before we see John?" Gabriel started running to match Sam's tempo.  
"Definitely before John." Sam chuckled.

***

"Thank you, mister..." Benny looked quizzically at the strangely dressed man.  
"Presley." prompted the man who stood on the stage.  
"Thanks." Benny grinned and turned to the audience. "Round of appleause for mister Presley!"  
The crowd cheered, some people even started whistling. Jensen looked at the singer who was going off the stage and thought that the level of competition is surprisingly high. Little did he know that Benny's contest was widely known in the whole country and abroad, attracting many aspiring artists who wanted to prove themselves and he was the first amateur in the last three months to participate.

The crowd was really excited.

"Ladies, gentleman and those who prefer to remain undefined, welcome the last participant this evening! The yet unknown rising star of the music! Let him hear you scream!" Benny gestured towards the stairs that lead on the stage. "Welcome Jensen Ackles!"  
Jensen appeared in front of the crowd and seeing its wilderness, he felt really thankful that Benny advised him to come up with some pseudonym. He had no idea why he chose such a random name he had never heard before but was really glad he did.  
He sent few kisses towards the people, one dedicated to Misha expecially. Collins was sitting at the bar, grinning and waving his hands frantically.

Jensen was given a guitar and had only just enough time to tune it before he had to start his performance but it didn't really matter. He could sing the song he chose awoken in the middle of the night and taken by surprise.  
It was a song he wrote for Misha.

The crowd went silent and Jensen touched the strings, closing his eyes. 

_Ever felt away with me_   
_Just once that all I need_   
_Entwined in finding you one day_

_Ever felt away without me_   
_My love, it lies so deep_   
_Ever dream of me_

Misha was holding his breath as he couldn't believe that Jensen was actually singing **that** song. His own song he had never performed to anyone but Misha.  
The song that was his declaration of love.

_Would you do it with me_   
_Heal the scars and change the stars_   
_Would you do it for me_   
_Turn loose the heaven within_   
  
_I'd take you away_   
_Castaway on a lonely day_   
_Bosom for a teary cheek_   
_My song can but borrow your grace_

The whole crowd was frozen still. No one dared to breathe while Jensen was spreading his charm with the softness of his deep voice, all the notes swiftly following one another, flowing like a sweet river of love.

_Come out, come out wherever you are_   
_So lost in your sea_   
_Give in, give in for my touch_   
_For my taste for my lust_

Jensen reached out towards Misha, closing his eyes, his face and voice, his whole being reflecting his love and longing.

_Your beauty cascaded on me_   
_In this white night fantasy_

Misha was hypnotised. He stood up and, unstopped by anyone, made his way through the numb crowd, soon finding himself just below the scene in front of Jensen.

_Ever felt away with me_   
_Just once that all I need_   
_Entwined in finding you one day_

Jensen kneeled down at the edge of the stage and reaching towards Misha he continued singing.

_Ever felt away without me_   
_My love, it lies so deep_   
_Ever dream of me_

Misha raised his hand and their fingers entwined. Jensen's voice went silent as he opened his eyes and their gazes met.

 _Dream of me_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Jensen sings is "Ever Dream" by Nightwish, you can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcfyl3dJk5U). I chose it because it's a beautiful love song that doesn't break your heart and even sung without any accompaniment is amazing and requires pretty mad skills, especially if in lower key than the original.


	22. Chapter 22

The silence that fell after the last note resounded in the tavern was almost unnatural. Misha and Jensen were staring into each other's eyes, Jensen's twinkling with emotions, Misha's wet with tears.  
Benny was the first one to begin breathing again. He wiped off his tears with one hand and started the rhythmic clapping. Jensen pulled Misha onto the stage and kissed him in front of all the people, making them go from silent to wild in a second.

"Thank you, thank you!" Benny tried to calm down the crowd. "Jensen Ackles everyone!" he gestured towards Jensen who bowed gracefully and then presented blushing Misha to the audience.  
People started producing even more noise that followed Misha and Jensen off the stage. When they joined the other artist behind the scene, they were welcomed with an appleasue. Misha hugged mesmerized Jensen tightly.  
"You were the best." he whispered.  
"We will see." Jensen tried to stay modest but he felt amazing.  
Even the Presley guy bowed his head to him.

"Was the show necessary though?" Misha asked after a while.  
"Of course, you are my muse, Mish." Jensen winked.  
"And also apparently your memory." Misha smiled mischievously.  
"You mean...?" Jensen raised his eyebrow.  
"Your promise." Misha whispered, leaning towards his ear. "Once you win it, we get out of here and you do what you said you would."  
"Seems like the time has come." Jensen licked his lips. "What about your secret?"  
"I believe it's due tomorrow." Misha kissed him, closing his mouth for good.

***

Castiel was waiting patiently for Dean to lead Baby into the stalls when he spotted two figures approaching him rapidly. One of them was strangely familiar.  
"Gabriel?!" he was in a deep shock.  
He felt a bit ashamed he didn't meet his older brother earlier but it all went so fast...  
"Castiel!" Gabriel shouted from the distance and scurried towards him. "Cassie!" he yelled throwing himself onto his brother and making him suffocate in a bear-like hug.

This was the moment that Dean chose to come back.  
Seeing Castiel being squeezed by an unidentified man made him a bit irritated but the sight of Sam approaching them turned the annoyment into a shock.  
"Sammy?" he asked.  
"Dean!" Sam smiled widely.  
In the meantime Gabriel let go of his brother.  
"Good to finally see you after all those years, lil' bro!" he rubbed Castiel's messy head. "Didn't expect to see you half naked though but I'm not complaining as you really grew up." he winked.

"Wait." Sam started proceeding facts. "Castiel and Dean?" he squinted.  
Castiel and Dean looked at each other with a slight panic. They shrugged, trying to play it off.  
"I guess." Dean eventually chose not to lie.  
"But how?" Sam couldn't quite get it. "I mean..."  
" **Do** **not** tell dad!" Dean raised his finger. "We will deal with it. Besides, it's your fault."  
" **My** fault?" Sam took a step back, suddenly annoyed and outraged.  
"Yes." Dean squinted. "You made us kiss."  
"I did what?!" Sam was blushing and still not really on the same page. "But... I thought... So... I...?"  
"You thought I was Jensen." Dean pretended he felt offended while he really was having a lot of fun.  
"Oh my..." Sam was utterly terrified.  
"Don't worry, Sam." Castiel patted Sam's shoulder, smiling. "We are actually happy it went that way."  
"But..." Sam was still worried by the whole list of possible consequences his brain was coming up with.  
"As Cas said, don't worry, Sammy." Dean's voice was reassuring. "Everything is under control."  
 _At least I hope so._ he added in the privacy of his mind.  
"Okay." Sam sighed, shaking his hair.

Gabriel observed the whole talk with a sincere interest, making a mental note to ask Sam later why and how on Earth did he manage to make those two kiss. It had to wait though.  
"So..." he begun. "You two together, lil' bro?" he pointed generally in their direction, raising his brows.  
Castiel and Dean exchanged glances. After a second Dean reached towards Cas and Cas grabbed his hand.  
"We are." they said in a creepy unison.  
Dean felt the heat radiating from Castiel's palm and it was so familiar by now that he was almost terrified. It all went so fast...  
"Congratulations." Gabriel smiled. "We are too." he approached Sam and embraced his waist.

Castiel's jaw dropped, Dean blinked few times.  
"What?" they still were in a sync.  
"We are engaged." Sam blushed a little, smiling widely like a giant idiot.  
"That is true." Gabriel looked up into Sam's eyes.  
"Is that why you asked about kissing?" Castiel seemed to possess an ability to quickly recover from shock and make connections.  
"Yes." Sam nodded, his cheeks flushed.  
"So... let me get this straight, oh irony." Dean's brain was working again. "You went from 'we've just met' to 'we're engaged' in like one day?"  
"Basically yes." Gabriel shrugged, smiling impishly. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it, Dean-o?"

Dean squinted, hearing his name so brutally transformed into such an odd form. Castiel placed a firm hand on Dean's stomach, stopping him before he even thought about doing anything he could regret later.  
"You'd better not be fucking around with my brother, Gabriel. You hurt him, I hurt you." Dean clenched his fists, his eyes narrowed in a threat.  
"I'm all into fucking but scratch the 'around' part, I'm not that kinky." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, making Sam blush even harder.  
"Uh... Didn't wanna think about that." Dean grimaced.  
"Seriously though, I love your brother and I'll be the first to punish anyone who dares to hurt him." Gabriel declared, his voice sincere. "Same goes for Castiel. You hurt him, you can start designing your grave, understood?"  
"Perfectly." Dean nodded, starting to feel sympathy towards Gabriel.  
He was an honorable knight after all and his word was enough for Dean to believe in his good intentions.  
"Older brothers..." Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"I know..." Sam sighed theatrically.  
"Oh, back off!" Dean and Gabriel were tired of it.  
They immediately looked at each other and smiles slowly started appearing on their faces. So they had a thing or two in common.

"Okay then..." Gabriel grunted after a while. "Since you now know, we would like to talk to the king about it."  
"Does father know?" asked Castiel.  
"Yeah." Gabriel nodded.  
"And?" Dean was somehow tense.  
"He wished us all the best. We were shocked." Sam laughed cheerfully. "It almost went too well."  
"That's good." Dean smiled. "Hope dad will be tolerant as well."  
"Yeah, me too." the grin vanished from Sam's face.  
"Hey, hey, Sammy, don't worry. He's changed recently." Dean tried to repair the mood he spoiled.  
"I've noticed." Sam nodded somehow sadly and Gabriel squeezed him tighter. "Nothing to worry about then, huh?" he produced a faint smile.  
"Nothing at all." Dean tried not to suck at comforting as much as he usually did.  
Castiel embraced his shoulders, showing his approval.

Gabriel looked at them and frowned.  
"I hope you don't mind because I really have to ask. Why are you both almost naked?" he grimaced. "Are you into that sort of kinky now?"  
"No... We are..." Castiel grunted.  
"We've been swimming." Dean finished for him.  
"Ah, so that's what it's called now..." Gabriel grinned, winking.

***

"We have the results!" Benny shouted joyfully. "Your votes have been counted, dear audience, and as unsurprising as we thought it would be, we have an undisputed winner! Please, come closer." he gestured backstage. "I want to see all participants here."  
Crowd cheered and greeted every musician that went up on the scene.   
Jensen felt rather awkward, waving to the people but the sight of Misha standing on the table in the first row was making him feel a little better.  
"Aren't you all a bit stressed?" Benny grinned and turned to the contestants  
The murmur of chuckles and confirmations answered him.  
"Alrighty then, no point in keeping you on the edges of your sits any longer." Benny winked, adjusting his hat and turned to the big dragon's head that Nessie somehow managed to put in through the small window. "So how do you like the weather today, sweet lady?"  
Nessie huffed, showing her teeth in irritation and the crowd chuckled.  
"Just joking." Benny raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Darlings, we have a winner!"  
The audience applauded.  
"You might not have heard of him before, you might have known him under a different name but today he definitely proved that the most beautiful music is born out of talent blended with love. Our winner is..." Benny made a pregnant pause. "Jenseeeen Ackles!"

The crowd went wild and Jensen was just dumbstruck. Benny came closer to congratulate him, the other artists patted his back but he didn't really notice it.  
He won!  
He won just as he told Misha he would!  
Misha...  
He ignored the people that surrounded him and looked above their heads to find his beloved standing still on the table, looking at him and covering his face with his hands. Jensen smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling triumphantly.  
"I did it for you." he mouthed.  
Misha cocked his head, looking unbelievably adorable in his joy. They maintained the eye contact until Benny came up to him and said that his prize was waiting.  
"What prize?" asked Jensen, frowning with suspicion.  
"You'll see soon." Benny winked.

He led Jensen off the stage and through the crowd to the entrance. They went out, making Nessie step back and the audience followed them.  
"The prize is just symbolic." Benny told him, shushing the people, some of whom started giggling.  
Jensen suddenly felt a bit scared. His gaze fell on Misha who stood amongst the others. Collins shrugged.

A little boy appeared out of nowhere and handed a big bucket to Benny.  
"May the success not fuddle your brain!" said Benny and before Jensen could even think of any prize that could go along with such a wish, Benny raised the bucket and poured its contents on Jensen's head.

It was an ice-cold water.

Jensen almost jumped out of his skin. He gasped as the whole crowd started clapping their hands and laughing.  
"What the hell, Benny?!" he restored his ability to speak.  
"Tradition." Benny smiled apologetically.

Jensen was give a towel and was led back into the tavern to take a sit in front of the fireplace. Misha joined him few second later.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Not really." Jensen was shaking in the cold, wet clothes.  
"I'll ask Benny if he has a room and some clothes for you to change." Misha was worried. "I don't want you to catch a cold."  
"Thanks, Misha." Jensen smiled although his teeth were chattering.  
"Just hold on for a second." Misha stroke his wet hair and disappeared.

***

Once they parted ways with Gabriel and Sam, Castiel and Dean went to Dean's room.  
Castiel examined the chamber with udisguised interest. He never understood the trend of placing a bed in the center of the room but here it looked rather tempting. There weren't many personal things lying in plain sight, just books, a lot of them, and a tiny portrait on the desk.  
When Dean disappeared in his dressing room, Castiel risked taking a closer look at it. It was a painting of a woman with blonde hair and a sweet smile he immediately recognised as Dean's.  
It was his mother.  
 _What a beautiful woman!_ thought Castiel stroking the frame.

"Come on, Cas!" Dean stumbled out of the wardrobe with a handful of clothes. "You can do the sightseeing later, just pick something that fits you now." he threw all the things on the bed.  
Castiel gave Mary a last look and approached the prince who exhaled sharply looking at him with an urgency.  
He picked a pair of trousers that looked like they would outline his ass nicely and a plaid shirt that smelled of Dean. Then he pointed at the dressing room and Dean frowned at first but then realised that Castiel would need to take his shorts off and get totally naked. Feeling his cheeks starting to burn, he nodded and Castiel disappeared in the other room.

Dean used his time alone to get changed. When he heard the door open he turned around and his jaw dropped.  
Castiel looked more than good in his clothes.  
Not only did they fit him perfectly but they all screamed **'Dean's'** and damn if it wasn't sexy. Castiel spread his arms and smiled sheepishly.  
"Dammit, Cas." Dean muttered, feeling his cock return to the state from before their confrontation with Bela.  
"Is that a compliment?" Castiel asked innocently.  
His shy smile turned into a wolfish grin and he grabbed his head, swaying his hips so that the shirt rode up a little showing his hipbones and a thin line of dark hair going down from his belly button. Dean felt his mouth going dry.  
"Yes." he mouthed. "Fuck, Cas, have some mercy. We really need to go now." he tore his gaze from the other man.

Castiel pouted his lips but his eyes were twinkling with mischievous satisfaction. He approached Dean, who was looking down and breathing heavily, and stopping right in front of him he reached forward to run his finger right beneath the rim of Dean's waistband.  
"If that's what you wish to do..." his voice was even lower than usual and husky.  
Dean really needed his whole willpower not to come in his pants in that moment and forget all the reasonable plans he had.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam was mentally preparing himself for the conversation with Gabriel by his side, when John appeared at the top of the stairs. The king spotted them from where he stood before they noticed him.  
"Sam!" he shouted.  
Sam froze and felt all the blood coagulate in his veins. Gabriel squeezed his hand painfully.  
King John roamed down towards them and pulled his son into a hug that Sam was most certainly not expecting.  
"Dad?" he asked faintly, feeling surreal in John's surprising embrace. "Did something happen?"  
John pulled back and bursted out with laughter.  
"Oh no!" he said cheerfully. "I am just glad that at least one of my sons hasn't gone totally crazy because of love."

Sam froze again but this time John noticed his tension.  
"What?" he felt panic rising in his gut. "Is something wrong, Sam?" his smile faded.  
John didn't wish to hurt his son and instantly regretted voicing everything he had said since it obviously affected Sam in some way.  
And then he turned his head in search for any support and finally spotted Gabriel who had a face of a horse drowning in a swamp.  
John took two steps back almost tripping over the stairs.  
"Did I say something that bad?" he felt really awkward with those two people suddenly so upset.

Sam shook his head and exhaled sharply.  
"Actually..." he begun. "I hate to break it to you, dad, but I was also found by love."  
John sighed with relief and smiled.  
"Well that's unexpected but truly nice." he felt much better knowing what was all of this about. "Who's the lucky one?" he asked politely.  
"I am." Gabriel decided to move and grab Sam's hand again.  
His chin was raised and his eyes twinkling with obstinacy, challenging John to provoke him. John opened his mouth and then closed it with an audible snap.  
"That is..." his expression changed into a strange grimace. "That is just..." his lower lip started trembling and eyes went watery. "Oh fuck..." he bursted out with laughter, his head thrown back and whole body arched and shaking, a lot like Jensen and Dean sometimes.

Gabriel and Sam observed him with their eyes wide open and faces pale from shock.  
John slowly calmed down and wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned to them, grinning widely.  
"That is just brilliant." he chuckled. "All Winchesters going for Collins boys, no one will believe I didn't arrange the third pair!"  
Sam frowned and then lightened up, finally understanding that John was even cooler with them than Chuck.  
"In a way you did..." he smirked.  
"Really?" John looked satisfied with himself.  
"We would never meet if not for the wedding." Sam shrugged, while his soul started dancing with joy.  
"Who could know how much good can come from a single arrangement?" John shook his head in disbelief. "So excuse my question if it's too soon but do you want to get married?"  
"We are engaged, my king." Gabriel spoke. "Nothing makes me more happy than a thought of marrying your son."

John spotted Mary's ring on Gabriel's finger and as hurtful as it still was to think about his deceased wife, it was also reassuring to see that they really were serious about their relationship.  
"First of all, quit the titles. Dad or John from now on, whichever you prefer." John smiled, seeing Gabriel happily embarassed. "Secondly, we will think about something then. Have you been to Chuck yet?"  
"Yeah, we were." Sam nodded, unable to stop grinning.  
"How did he take it?" a childish curiosity appeared on John's face.  
"He was stunned." Sam chuckled, closing his eyes in a way that Gabriel found adorable.  
"I can imagine." John shook his head. "Wish I was there to see his face."  
"Sorry we didn't gather you for an announcement." Sam made an apologetic face.  
"It's okay." the king raised his hand, remembering how scared he was when he had to meet Mary's parents.  
It was ridiculous really, he was a prince and he was afraid of rejection. This helped him to understand Sam's fear though and not be offended by the way they chose to do it.  
"I'll talk to him and we'll arrange something for sure." he declared.  
"Thanks, dad." Sam turned on the full ray-of-sunshine mode.

He jumped forward and embraced John, almost squeezing him to death.  
"No problem, Sammy." John freed one of his hands to pat Sam's back.  
He looked at Gabriel from above Sam's shoulder and their gazes met. Gabriel bowed his head slightly.  
"Thanks... dad." he mouthed, smiling sheepishly.

***

Dean took a look around and being sure that no one was observing them, he took a lockpick out of his pocket and with few quick movements opened the lock. Castiel thought he would like to know where did a prince learn things like that.  
They entered Bela's room and closed the door behind them.

Everything was lacy and white.

"Creepy." commented Dean.  
He approached the nightstand and started opening the drawers. Castiel just kept staring at him until Dean raised his head and gave him a suspicious look.  
"Come on, Cas, we need to find a diary or some notes." he encouraged him.  
"That's a violation of her privacy." Castiel was a bit concerned.  
"Think about the fact that she would gladly violate your ass, if she could." Dean turned back to his search.  
Castiel felt a sting of tension in his groin.  
 _Ass violation, huh?_ he thought, blushing a little.

Eventually he joined Dean in the search, checking out books that stood on the shelves.  
"Bingo!" Dean announced after a while and Castiel jumped a little, scared by the sudden noise.  
When he turned around, he saw Dean sitting on the bed with a big notebook that for some reason looked oddly familiar...  
 _Oh fuck..._ thought Castiel when he finally recognized it with the help that a change in Dean's expression provided.

The prince's face went from triumphant to shocked and even slightly disgusted.  
"This is..." Dean was searching for words that wouldn't sound that bad. "It is... Oh..." he blushed a little.  
Castiel approached him and sat on the bed by his side, sighing heavily.  
"It's porn." he said silently.  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Dean flipped through the pages. "Porn about Bela and me." he frowned and turned to Cas. "Wait... How did you...?"  
"Look at the dedication." Castiel avoided his gaze.  
Dean turned to the first page and read it.  
"Cassandra..." his frown deepened. "But what..." suddenly it hit him. "Oh." he felt his cheeks becoming burning red. "Did you...?"  
"Yes, I wrote these." Castiel nodded, still not looking at Dean. "At first I was forced to do that but then... I started enjoying myself."

Dean was speechless. He just stared at his friend, holding the notebook in his hands, while his mind went blank.  
"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel's voice was sad. "Bela was one of the pen friends that Meg made me write to. She just couldn't shut up about how awesome you are and she loved my writing so I've sent her these as a birthday present."  
"Are you trying to tell me" Dean gulped. "You've spent a significant amount of time imagining me fucking Bela?"  
"No, Dean." Castiel shook his head. "I've never seen Bela before but even if I did, it still would be hard. I knew your face though so I imagined you fucking **me** when I've been writing these."  
The notebook fell from Dean's hands.

***

Misha was soon back as he promised. He helped shaking Jensen up and led him behind the bar and upstairs to the room that Benny allowed them to use. Nessie followed them with a worried gaze until they disappeared behind the door.  
"Come on, Jen." Misha untangled him from the towel once the door to the room closed behind them. "You need to thake these wet clothes off and get under that featherbed."  
Misha helped him get rid of all the layers, including his boxers that also got magically wet, and almost peeled his skin off with a towel he used to dry him and warm him up a little.

Jensen curled underneath the covers, still feeling miserably freezing.  
"Join me." he reached out to worried Misha. "I need you here."  
Misha found the idea quite reasonable so he took his pants and shirt off and slid into the bed by Jensen's side. Jensen embraced him and damn, he was really cold. Misha fought the urge to back away and decided to generously share his body heat. Jensen nuzzled into his neck, his nose like and icicle.  
"That's better." he muttered after a while.  
Misha felt him relax and not shaking anymore.

"I wonder if they normally let the winners freeze or they have someone to warm them in beds." Misha was staring at the ceiling, getting all philosophical after a noticeable number of beers and a fair amount of emotions.  
"Imagine Benny doing that..." Jensen chuckled silently. "Benny and that Presley guy."  
"Uhhh..." Misha grimaced. "You really want to cockblock me permamently?"  
"Come on, they are both handsome..." Jensen licked his lips obscenely, feeling his blood circulate in his toes again and also reach another parts of his body.  
"Oh, are they?" Misha enjoyed a bit of teasing.  
"Yes, but they are not nearly half as sexy as my husband." Jensen winked. "Remind me, how long can we stay in this room?" his tone was innocent.  
"Until I'm done with you." Misha's voice was a growl as he felt his cock erecting in his briefs.  
"Doesn't it mean forever?" Jensen was smug.  
"In general, yes." Misha kissed the crown of his head. "But as for today, it means 'until you come so hard you forget your own name'."  
"Can't decide which one sounds better..." Jensen purred, as Misha moved to kiss his neck.  
"There is only one good answer - both. Both is good." Misha's mouth wandered down to Jensen's chest, stopping by the nipples to take care of both of them.  
"Both is definitely good." Jensen whispered under his breath, buring his fingers in Misha's hair.

Misha chuckled and kicked the covers off the bed to see Jensen's hardening dick.  
"Hello, beautiful." he said. "It's been a while."  
"Sweet fucking shit, Misha." Jensen blushed. "Stop talking to my cock, it's embarrasing!"  
"He seems to like it." Misha poked the head and Jensen's penis twitched raising up a little more. "You see?"  
"Somebody help me..." Jensen covered his face with his hands, feeling his cheeks flush and the tension in his crotch grow since Misha's face was now closer and the warm breath tickled him as Misha laughed.  
Misha leaned forward and grabbing the shaft, licked the slit, getting a silent moan in response.  
"Do you know what do you taste like to me?" he asked, making a thoughtful face.  
Jensen looked at him from between his fingers.  
"Do I wanna know?" his voice was weak.  
"You taste just like Jensen. It's so fucking perfect, the pure taste of you." Misha licked him again.  
"Now that is creepy..." Jensen huffed, feeling the pleasure crawl up his spine.  
"I make creepy sexy, hun." Misha pumped him few times and pressed a kiss on the pink head.  
"Oh yes, you do." Jensen fully agreed with the statement.

Misha decided to quit on talking and licked his way down below Jensen's balls up to his entrance. He started circling it, producing wet and slutty noises.  
"Really?" Jensen tried to sound bored and make Misha act faster while his arousal was growing rapidly.  
"You know you like it." Misha backed away only to attack him more intensively, fucking him with his tongue.  
"Fuck." Jensen gasped.  
"You see?" Misha pulled away to reach for his pants and the little tube he prudently took with himself.

Jensen was breathing shallowly, his cock fully erected and his body begging for more.  
"Hmmm... What shall I do now?" Misha felt like being overly dramatic.  
"Fuck me, Mish." Jensen whimpered. "Please."  
"Since you're asking so nicely..." he slowly started coating his fingers with the lube.  
Jensen was watching his thorough movements with a morbid fascination, feeling his cock throb impatiently.  
"Fuck..." his voice was muffled.  
"Shhh..." Misha was taking his time. "I am an artist, I need to get into a mood."  
"Damn if you are not 'in the mood' by now!" Jensen growled, wishing that Misha could just quit teasing and fuck him already. "Fucking artist."  
"The Master of Fucking." Misha examined his fingers carefully.  
Jensen just couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed Misha's hand, pulling his digits into himself.  
"Ow." he gasped as two of them went in at once.  
"See?" Misha shook his head, waiting for Jensen's muscles to relax. "Patience is the key."  
"Shut up." Jensen closed his eyes, getting used to the feeling of fullness.

Slowly Misha started moving his fingers and stretching Jensen as he begun adjusting. Jensen arched his back, giving into the senstations that Misha provided so skillfully.  
"I love your orgasm face." grunted Misha, feeling Jensen clench around his fingers.  
"So get in there." Jensen swayed his hips to get as much of Misha's hand as he could.  
"You sure?" Misha couldn't stop talking although he really wanted in and so did his cock.  
"Fuck you and your never closing mouth." Jensen growled in frustration. "Just take me, Mish."

Misha didn't need no further encouragement. He freed his cock from his boxers and having covered it in lube, he pressed the head against Jensen's entrance.  
"Are you trying to kill me or what?" Jensen felt Misha's dick just out of his reach, touching his skin and driving him crazy.  
"Look at me." Misha's voice was husky with lust.  
They locked gazes and Misha leaned over him, still not entering his hole.  
"You are my husband now, aren't you?" Misha hissed, smearing his precome around Jensen's entrance.  
"Oh fuck I am!" Jensen was close to screaming with frustration and want. "Take me. Now! You are my fucking husband!"  
"I am." Misha's pupils were dilated, his irises almost invisible. "I am." he pushed forward, sticky head stretching Jensen. "Your." few inches more with every word." Fucking. Husband. Fuck!" he screamed as Jensen took him whole.  
He slowly started moving inside of this hot body.  
"Your husband." Misha gritted his teeth inscreasing his tempo and hitting Jensen's prostate one time after the another.  
"My husband." Jensen clawed into Misha's arms, the whole bed rocking with every sharp thrust. "Fuck, fuck, Misha!" Jensen's breathing was getting jittery. "I'm coming!"  
"Do it." Misha was fucking into him mercilessly, very close to the edge himself. "Come for me, Jen."

Jensen looked into Misha's eyes. They were fogged with desire and Jensen couldn't imagine a sexier sight. He felt a strange clarity just before reaching his peak.  
"I love you." he moaned and then let the ecstasy take his mind away as he arched his back and came, holding onto Misha's muscular body.  
"Fuck, Jen!" the confession was enough to get Misha off.  
He came hard, cumming thick streams into the tight heat of Jensen's body.

As the flames of pleasure slowly started to burn out, Misha slid out of his man and crawled onto his now warm and relaxed body.  
"I love you too." he purred, closing his eyes and melting into the sweet embrace.


	24. Chapter 24

Benny fidgeted a little under Nessie's gaze. Maybe it really was a time to start worrying. It's been more than an hour since Jensen and Misha disappeared and he felt guilty for pouring so much of cold water on poor Jensen while he obviously didn't even have a change of clothes and a place to stay at night.  
Nessie narrowed her eyes.  
"Alright, alright!" he raised his hands and dropped the cloth he was using to polish the bar to keep his hands busy.

Benny sighed heavily and giving the tavern a quick look, he decided he had to go upstairs. At least if he didn't wish to be burned alive.   
The door that led to the staircase were squeeking and Benny grimaced at the unpleasant noise. He made a mental note to oil the hinges and started climbing up, producing as much noise as possible. He didn't wish to walk on... something.

The frist floor was silent.  
Deadly silent.  
Benny felt the tiny hair on the back of his neck rising. He didn't really know those guys but he somehow felt responsible for them.  
With his heart in his mouth he knocked on the door he gave Misha the key to.  
Nothing.  
He knocked again.  
Still no answer.  
Providing he heard no noises, he assumed it was possibly safe for his sanity to open the door and check whether the love-birds were okay.

The room was dark and silent and Benny was struggling  to see anything. He took a step forward and got his legs tangled up in a piece of clothing.  
"Fuck." he murmured and started jumping around on one foot, trying to get rid of the thing that he recognized as trousers.  
He tottered and fell onto a very soft thing that also muffled all the sound that such a portly man should have made upon meeting the ground.  
 _What the hell?_ he thought, frowning and examining the ground with his hands.  
Soon he realised he landed on a featherbed.  
That was truly alarming.  
Benny managed to stand up and approach the bed. His eyes finally adjusted and there he saw them, their bodies almost glowing in the dark.

Misha and Jensen were both naked (which made Benny blush and adjust his hat nervously) and sweetly sleeping in a tight embrace. When Benny concentrated he could hear them breathing silently in a tandem.  
He felt like a creep, watching them sleep, so he turned around and grabbed the featherbed to cover them delicately. Misha made a muffled sound as it fell on him but he only nuzzled into Jensen's neck and didn't open his eyes.

Benny had seen a lot of pairs throughout all the years of his life and he could tell that those two had something special. He could feel the love that bonded them and it was touching all the people around them in an unexpected way, making them feel happy too.  
He smiled, looking at them so sweet together, and then silently left the room.

The only thing that worried him now was the fact that he had absolutely no place for a dragon to sleep.

***

Castiel observed Dean's pale face with growing fear. There must have been a race of thoughts happening behind those green eyes.  
"Dean?" he whispered after a while.  
Dean slowly turned to him, his face still blank and the look unreadable.  
"Dean..." Castiel was scared and grabbed Dean's forearm.  
"Did you like it?" Dean's voice was strangely cold.  
"Dean..." Castiel was really afraid he fucked up again, this time for good.  
"I asked you a question, Cas. Did you like it? Did you jerk off to the thought of me fucking you?" Dean's voice was husky and low now.  
"I did." Castiel chose to confess, looking down at his feet and blushing.  
"Good." Dean growled.

Castiel raised his head, looking at him quizzically but before he managed to say anything Dean was already on him, pushing him against the sheets and attacking his mouth with hungry lips, teeth and tongue.  
Castiel moaned silently, feeling Dean's weight finally on himself and the bulge in Dean's pants poking him on his thigh. Dean was grinding slowly, sucking on his lower lip, kissing his neck and Castiel felt a forceful throb in his groin.  
"Dean..." he yelped and Winchester suddenly stopped marking his way down Castiel's throat with nibbles.  
"Yes, Cas?" Dean raised his head alarmed.  
He was scared that he might have read the signs wrong and Castiel didn't really want him.  
"Fuck me, please." Castiel whimpered and Dean immediately kissed him, grinning wolfishly.  
"Your wish is a command." he chuckled and returned to Castiel's neck.

He could already smell himself on Cas because of those clothes and it was only increasing his arousal. Castiel's whole skin screamed that he was entirely Dean's.  
"You are mine." growled Dean, buring his nose in the shirt that belonged to him and covered Castiel's stomach.  
"I'm yours." Castiel grabbed Dean's head and run his fingers through the blonde hair.  
Dean proceeded to Castiel's fly and got surprised when he discovered that Castiel didn't bother to search his closet for any pants and his cock shamelessly popped out immediately. He blushed a little, seeing the proof of Castiel's arousal right before his eyes.  
"Damn." he muttered and took it into his mouth before Castiel could even think about any comment.

Castiel closed his eyes, speechless at the sensations that Dean provided when sucking him. Dean's tongue was doing all the things that probably should be illegal.  
"Fuck..." he whispered. "You're so fucking good. You did it before?"  
Dean pulled back, letting Castiel's cock from between his lips with a wet, slutty sound.  
"Years ago." he blushed.  
"Like riding a dragon, huh?" Castiel grinned, seeing those perfect eyes so beautifully widened with lust. "Take me..." he whispered.

Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel's lips, so plush and greedy.  
"Let me find her dildos' collection." he muttered.  
"What?" Castiel blushed. "I want **you**."  
"I know." Dean chuckled. "I want you too." he purred and his voice sent a shiver down Castiel's spine. "We need some lube though."  
"Oh." Castiel felt stupid. "Fact."  
Dean chuckled again and kissed Cas again, grinding against his erection.  
"Fuck." mouthed Castiel. "Better find it quick."

Dean winked and disappeared under the bed, coming back after a while with a big bottle.  
"Woah." Castiel raised his brow. "She must be using a lot of it."  
"Please, I just saw her pleasure box." Dean closed his eyes. "Don't make me imagine it now."  
Castiel snorted. "Come back here." his voice was seductive.  
Dean undid his pants and freed his erected cock, leaning over Castiel on all his fours. Castiel reached down to stroke him slowly few times and Dean closed his eyes, humming with satisfaction.  
"Enough teasing." Castiel pulled him closer, crushing their lips in a forceful kiss. "I need you now."

Dean grinned against Castiel's mouth and pulled back to take the pants off of Castiel's legs, doing later the same to his. Castiel's pupils dialted even more when he saw Dean kneeling between his legs and coating his fingers with lube.  
"Damn." he growled, feeling his cock throb with want.  
And then there was Dean, rubbing his finger around Castiel's entrance.  
Castiel thought he might not stand any more of this foreplay shit when Dean finally put his digit in, forcing the ring of muscles to stretch.  
"Oh." he arched his back at the sensation.  
"Mmm..." Dean circled the inside of Castiel's hole with his fingertip. "You're so tight, Cas."  
"Fuck." Castiel thrusted his hips to impale himself on Dean's finger. "More." he demanded.

Dean added the second digit, slowly scissoring Cas for himself, feeling his cock leak the first drops of precome at the glorious sight of Castiel spreading his legs for him.  
"More!" Castiel was insatiable and Dean loved that.  
He put the third one in, tracing the thin line of hair that led from Castiel's belly button to Castiel's cock with his tongue. Castiel was squeezing around his fingers, clenching his fists and fucking himself onto his hand.

Dean couldn't take it any longer.

"Can I fuck you now?" he asked, grabbing Castiel's dick.  
"Fuck, you have to!" Cas was more than ready. "Do it now!"  
Dean pulled his fingers out and covered his swollen cock with lube. He leaned forward, wanting his erection just to touch Castiel's entrance.  
"Cas, look at me." it was a silent plea.  
Castiel opened his eyes and their gazes met.  
"May I?" Dean's voice was sweet and soft.  
"Do it, I want it." Castiel whispered, feeling a whole range of emotions at once.

Dean leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on Castiel's lips while Cas helped him to aim and enter the welcoming hole smoothly.  
He started moving slowly, their lips still pressed together, Castiel's arms embracing his back. He was a careful lover, tender and sweet, making love rather than fucking and Castiel never felt like that when being with someone before.  
Dean was in him, around him, filling the whole room with his presence and Castiel felt safe and loved. He felt at home.  
"Dean..." he whispered silently, hypnotized by their extremaly erotic tempo. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Cas." Dean looked into his eyes and their mouths met in yet another kiss.

They were gradually increasing their pace and they both soon felt themselves very close to their peaks. Castiel arched his back, giving out a silent moan every time Dean hit his prostate, his thrusts meeting Dean's in a perfect sync.  
Dean was overwhelmed by Castiel being so tight around him and so sweetly vulnerable under his touch and kisses. He started pushing harder, wanting to see Cas come between them, wanting to feel on his skin the proof of what they both felt.  
"Cas, baby..." he whispered. "Come for me."  
Castiel digged his fingers into Dean's skin, pulling him closer, embracing him tighter. He opened his eyes and gasped silently one last time before he came, yelping Dean's name.  
"Cas..." Dean felt all the love for the man who was holding onto him and giving into his orgasm, so beautiful in his ecstasy.  
He felt the unbelievable intimacy of the moment, all the feelings he had always craved for.  
"Cas..." he moaned silently and came inside the body of the first person he ever admitted to love.

***

"I think that they could spill the beans." Sam leaned his head back against the wall, relaxing.  
"You mean...?" Gabe let his head fall on Sam's shoulder.  
"I mean that dads would probably be okay with this slight change." Sam closed his eyes, appreciating the warmth of the last evening sunrays.  
They were sitting on the big balcony that Sam didn't usually use. Gabriel was craving for sun and air though so Sam eventually opened the creaky door to stop Gabriel from complaining. Out there was a bench placed by the wall and they chose to use it as it turned out to be quite comfortable.

One of the reasons behind Sam's lack of eagerness to spend time outside, was the fact that it was always too windy to his liking and he had all his hair sticking into his eyes.  
Gabriel found it cute.  
Mostly because he liked Sam's hair much more when they bothered Sam instead of him like they did in the morning.

Sam was visibly sturggling to get them out of his face and Gabriel chuckled, seeing his pissed off expression.  
"What?" Sam was getting bitchy.  
"It's just adorable." Gabriel grinned widely.  
Sam crossed his arms and huffed angrily, turning away from Gabe like a stubborn child.

Gabriel was amused and he really wanted Sam to change the poop face into a smile as they were on their way to happiness. With one smooth movement he transported himself from the bench onto Sam's lap.   
Sam snorted with iritation but Gabe was having none of it. He cupped Sam's face, tucking the unruly hair behind his ears and planted a kiss on the stubbornly pouted lips.  
At first Sam remained unmoved but when Gabriel started producing little hums and nibbling on his lower lip, he gave up and opened his mouth to join in the kiss.  
Gabriel was all little grunts and moans and Sam closed his eyes, one hand on Gabriel's head, the other on the small of his back, letting all the stress fade in the presence of love and happiness.

***

John found Chuck in the garden. Collins was wearing thick gloves and removing weeds from his flowerbed.  
"Hello, Chuck." John smiled, bending over him and Chuck almost hit his chin with his head, jumping in the air surprised.  
"John?" he was shocked to see the king. "Oh, why can't this stupid butler announce the guest properly at least once?" he felt the tiny drops of cold sweat on his back. "You scared me!"  
"Sorry." John made an apologetic face. "I just couldn't wait to see you."  
"Well, let me guess why... Sam and Gabe?" Chuck smeared the mud all over his face, trying to wipe off the sweat.  
"Of course, you win a cookie!" John grinned. "It's unbelievably funny, don't you think?"  
"You mean the fact that you will give me a cookie?" Chuck squinted, leaning on the shovel. "Was it just some disturbingly stupid pun? Am I actually not getting my cookie?"  
"Spirits help me..." John rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't mean any real cookies."  
"So you **won't** give me one?" Chuck made a sad face.  
"For fucks sake!" John was sometimes just done with his friend. "You can have as many cookies as you want! I'll order someone to bring you a basket today!"  
"I think that no one is able to eat a whole basket of cookies." Chuck frowned. "No, John, it's too much."  
"Can't you just concentrate on important things for a change?" John started sounding a bit hysterical. "Like our children getting married."  
"I am concentrated, John." Chuck was calm. "And cookies **are** important."

This made John finally suspicious.  
"Are you drunk or what?" he asked.  
"Maybe I drunk a little too much champagne..." Chuck admitted shrugging.  
"Great, just great." John huffed. "Listen up, we gotta allow our little ones to get married. You think we can arrange them for tomorrow as well?"  
"You are the king of this country, you are the law." Chuck shrugged. "And those cookies..."  
"Stop with the damned cookies or I swear, I'll feed you to the dragons!" John was more than just slightly irritated.  
"Dragons don't eat humans." Chuck squinted. "And I don't eat cookied with nuts, please, remeber about it."

John clenched his fists and jaw, stopping himself from tearing Chuck into shreds. Nothing was worse than drunk Chuck, really.  
"Okay, okay." he muttered, trying to breathe steadily. "So you think I shall demand adding them to the schedule?"  
"Of course!" Chuck smiled. "it will be a nice surprise for the guests.  
"Speaking of guests... Who did you invite?" John couldn't get the answer out of Chuck before and he was plainly curious, suddenly less aversed by Chuck's lack of sobriety.  
"Becky, naturally." Chuck hiccuped.  
"You can't be serious..." John went pale.  
"I am." Chuck shrugged. "I liked her a lot."  
"She liked **Sam** a lot." John was uneasy with the thought of Becky anywhere near the palace. "She's gonna freak out."  
"Yep." Chuck nodded excessively. "And she will seek for comfort in manly arms. Mine in this case."  
John just rolled his eyes. It wasn't a good idea to break it to Chuck now. Becky would do something very stupid, he could bet his crown on that.

His crown...

 _Fuck! The final arrangements!_ John felt a sting of fear.  
"Uhm, Chuck?" he fidgeted a little.  
"Yes, my friend?" Chuck tottered.  
"I need to go now. See you later, okay?" John tried to look apologetic.  
"Okay, okay." Chuck waved his hand and almost tripped over. "But..." he said, raising his finger when John was already on the terrace.  
John stopped, looking at him with urgency.  
"Don't forget about the cookies!" Chuck narrowed his eyes. "No nuts." he hissed.

***

Bela heard some odd noises coming from her room. She frowned and decisively opened door.  
"What the..." she managed to utter before her jaw dropped and she goggled.  
There was some hot gay action going on on her bed. Dean fucking Winchester was producing slutty noises and devouring his messy haired boyfriend **on her fucking bed**.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she got her voice back and they both froze as they hadn't heard her before. "Get out!" she shouted, her eyes burning with rage and her face red.

Both men were still frozen, naked and, have some fucking mercy, obviously already spent **in her bed**.  
"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" she was more furious than ever.  
It spoke right to their primary survival instincts and Dean and Castiel rapidly jumped up to collect their clothes. They escaped the room, trying to pass Bela in as big radius a possible. She followed them with her gaze and growled silently, making Castiel almost trip over his own legs.  
"Fuck my life!" Bela slammed the door behind them so forcefully that her favourite painting fell on the floor.  
It obviously didn't make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I hope you all enjoyed the way I finally made destiel sail and well... generally the whole story so far ;)  
> I'm writing this note because I have an announcement to make. Or maybe more like two of them.  
> Firstly, we are slowly coming to an end of this story. The wedding day is coming and we'll soon see what will the future bring :D I assume the whole thing will end up having at least 30 chapters so there are at least six left to go.  
> If this makes you sad (and I, as an author, hope it does), I remind you that it's not the end of this AU and certainly not all I have to say about our beloved princes and their crazy adventures :D How? It's simple, I will be posting a lot more about them, short stories, smut, maybe longer pieces in the series [Double Trouble in the World of Fables](https://archiveofourown.org/series/151712) which I strongly reccomend subscribing to, if you haven't done this already ;)  
> Secondly, I'm starting my studies this week which means I'll probably have a lot less time to write and well, it may happen that the chapter won't appear two days after the previous one but a day or two later. I tried to stick to the schedule and I managed to do it for such a long time but now everything changes and I already know I will have a lot of learning to do...  
> Anyway, I will try to do my best and I most certainly won't abandon this work, especially when it's so close to the end and almost 40 people are waiting for the new chapters ;) I hope you will forgive me, if any delays occur and stay with me until the very end :D  
> As always thank you for everything, for all the kudos, bookmarks and every comment! They mean a lot to me :)  
> May the Spirits always be with you (and give you all the patience needed to deal with me :P)!  
> Yours,  
> Lizzie


	25. Chapter 25

A loud cry woke Jensen up. He rubbed his eyes and took a look around in the darkness. Misha was glued to him so at least one thing was in order. But what the hell was that sound?  
He delicately slid from beneath his lover's arm and tripping over his own shoes, he managed to reach the window. Curtains were closed so he opened them.  
On the other side of the glass, on the windowsill sat a magpie. The bird looked somehow malignant and once Jensen's sight focused on it, it cocked its head and shrieked loudly.  
"Oh, come on!" Jensen opened the window and reached towards it but the magpie was faster and flew away before he even touched the feathers.  
 _At least it's gone._ he thought angrily.  
And then he realised it was dawning.

On the wedding day.

"Fucking hell!" he almost hit the frame with his head. "Misha!"  
Jensen jumped on the bed to shake Misha out of his sleep.  
"Dude, we gotta go!" he was panicking again.  
It was happening far too often lately.  
"What? What?" Misha was half conscious.  
"It is fucking late!" Jensen stopped yanking Misha's shoulders to let him move.

Misha lazily rubbed his eyes with one hand, grabbing Jensen's butt with the other.  
"Mmmm..." he made a muffled sound, squeezing his husband's ass.  
"No!" Jensen fidgeted under his touch, trying to fight the tickling sensations in his crotch. "We're really gonna be late for the wedding!"  
"Right." Misha didn't stop his actions, his eyes still closed.  
Jensen realised he had no other choice but to choose the brutal solutions. He leaned forward and bit Misha's nose.  
"Ow!" Misha jumped up a little and immediately took his hands off Jensen to cover his face. "What was that for?"

Jensen allowed himself to smirk triumphantly, seeing his lover back on the Earth.  
"We've overslept, Mish. Again." he looked him in the eyes for a short while and then turned away to start getting dressed. "At least my clothes are dry..."  
"How much time do we have?" Misha tried to make something acceptable out of his sex hair.  
"Up to six hours, I guess." Jensen was already in his pants. "Come on, it's barely enough..."  
"No breakfast in bed for me?" Misha made a sad face and stood up to gather his clothes.  
"No food at all unless you force Benny to prepare an in-flight meal for us while I get Nessie ready." Jensen knew exactly how to make Misha act.

The tempo of Misha's movements visibly increased and Jensen almost laughed out loud. Maybe they were running late, maybe they were about to screw everything up with their little rebellion but hell, if it wasn't all worth it! He wouldn't care about John disinheriting him now. He never wanted the crown anyway, all he wanted was love and happiness and that was what Misha brought into his life.  
Jensen was just unable to be unhappy with this man by his side.

Misha wasn't prone to getting so philosophical at such an early hour, especially when threatened by the lack of food, so he rapidly put a shirt on and almost flew out of the room, almost because something made him stop at the doorstep and turn around.  
He saw his husband almost totally dressed up, looking at him and smiling.  
"I love you, Jen." he said, his smile enlightening the blue eyes.

***

John frowned looking at the small clerk with irritation.  
"What do you mean 'you can't'?" he didn't plan to be so intimidating but there seemed to be no other way to get this done.  
"It's just..." the clerk fidgeted. "Three is an odd number. One is good, two is even better, I would gladly do five or ten but three... it just seems **wrong**." he tried to explain himself.  
"This is some serious crap you are trying to sell me..." John narrowed his eyes.  
"I just..." the short man stroke his hair nervously and adjusted his collar. "I can't do this."  
"I am your king and I am not asking. It's an order." John gritted his teeth.  
"Please, my king, I beg you!" the clerk panicked and reached out but didn't touch John. "Do not force me to do this!" he grabbed his head as if he was trying to hide from the whole world.

John Winchester was angry but that man looked so miserably that he just couldn't threaten him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.  
"Okay, okay..." he muttered mostly to himself.  
Sam and Gabriel would just have to wait, it was not that big a deal after all.  
But then again, it would be so convinient for all of his sons to get married on the same day according to the other plans that John had.  
"Fuck." he growled silently.  
The clerk made an apologetic face when John raised his head to look at him.  
"Alright, fine." said the king. "We'll just have to figure something out."  
"Thank you, your majesty." the clerk smiled nervously.  
"I am so screwed..." John sighed.  
"No, I believe you are not." they heard an unfamiliar voice and turned towards the door in sync. "Unless, of course, you want to be, my king."

***

Gabriel was starting to get used to waking up with all the hair in his face. He just rubbed them off anf blinked few times to make sure his eyes would remain opened.  
Sam's bed was really comfortable and he was easily getting used to it as much as to Sam's locks being everywhere they shouldn't.  
He looked at his lover and saw that he had his eyes closed but the dimples in his cheeks betrayed his amusement.  
"Hello." he nuzzled into Sam's neck.  
"Hi." Sam embraced him underneath the covers. "How are you doin'?"  
"Absolutely fine." Gabriel kissed the soft skin underneath Sam's chin. "Although, you know, life is generally **hard**."  
"Mmmm..." Sam moved a tiny bit and found a proof that confirmed Gabriel's words. "I see it truly can be hard."  
"Good to have you around then." Gabriel grinned, feeling the touch of Sam's body on his.

Sam kissed Gabriel's forehead and then looked into his eyes, smiling impishly. Gabriel raised his brow but Sam was already sliding underneath the covers down the length of his body. He felt the warm breath tickling his stomach and then...  
"Fuck..." he huffed as Sam's warm lips stopped right above his hardening cock.  
Sam chuckled silently and begun pressing kisses along the shaft until Gabriel's dick reached the state of full erection. Gabriel felt Sam's hair brushing his skin as Sam slowly took him inside his mouth. He felt those big warm hands on his hips, holding him in the place while Sam's head started gently moving down and up, making him want to thrust and finish fast and hard in Sam's throat.  
The movements of wet and lively tongue, the most delicate touch of the teeth, this was enough to deconstruct Gabriel's very being and reduce him to a moaning mix of pleasure and want.  
"Fuck, Sam. Oh, fuck." he uttered as Sam increased his tempo feeling the taste of precome on his tongue.

Sam took one of his hands off Gabriel and started pumping himself in a matching rhythm. Gabriel thought about Sam touching his long dick, making himself come, and he moaned loudly, being so annoyingly close to his peak. He felt the orgasm creeping right beneath his skin and he didn't wish to hold it any longer.  
"I'm coming!" he yelled, clutching the sheets.  
Sam was ready. He didn't even blink when Gabriel shot his load deep into his throat, he didn't stop jerking himself off. He moaned, swallowing and licking Gabriel clean while his own cock throbbed.  
Sam came yelping silently and letting Gabriel's dick out of his mouth.

***

Castiel opened his eyes and immediately felt a sting of panic. He didn't recognize his surroundings. He gasped, moved a little and got hit right in the nose by a heavy hand.  
"Ow." he moaned and pushed the arm off his face.  
It was a bit too flabby to belong to a dangerous attacker so Castiel followed it with his gaze up to the shoulder that was sticking out from beneath the covers and was familiarly freckled.  
"Dean..." he exhaled sharply and suddenly remembered everything.  
Every single detail.

After they were thrown out by Bela, they came back to Dean's room for the round two.  
Castiel was still feeling a little discomfort in his ass and well, it was the best kind of pain he had ever felt. He blushed a little and raised up on his elbow to look at Dean's sleepy head.  
Dean was so beautiful, his short hair in a mess, his face relaxed, and his eyelashes casting delicate shadows on his cheeks. Castiel had never seen anyone looking so peaceful when asleep. He wanted to kiss every inch of this pretty face that belonged to such a precious man. He tried to fight that urge though not to disturb Dean's rest but he just couldn't stop himself.  
He leaned over the man he so helplessly fell in love with and pressed an almost impalpable kiss on the tip of Dean's nose. He started systematically covering the soft skin with the kisses and didn't stop even when Dean opened his eyes and focused his sight on Castiel. He just smiled and continued until Dean grabbed his head and forced him to concentrate on his lips.

Castiel didn't complain about the change of plans.

***

Misha managed not to kill himself on the stairs and stepped into the tavern. It was even darker there, actually to the point of suspicious, which was kind of distressing. He walked from behind the bar and almost immediately fell on his face, tripping over something as big as a pine log that lied in his way.  
"Fuck." his nose wasn't having the luckiest of its days.  
While he was still lying and trying to gather himself, he felt the sulfury breath on his neck and realised it was Nessie's tail that lied on the ground like a trap.  
She nudged him to stand up and looked in a way apologetic when he rubbed his nose, hissing in pain.  
"Not so good a morning, huh?" he touched her snout.  
She just sighed, not entirely happy to be awoken at such an early hour.  
"Jensen will come down in a minute to prepare you." Misha scratched his head. "Is Benny anywhere close?" he took a look around but the tavern was silent and empty.  
Nessie produced a low rumble, looking at the door that Misha hadn't spotted before.  
"Thanks." he went towards them, stroking the big blue side of the dragon.

He knocked on the door and got no answer.  
"Benny!" he shouted and hit them harder with his fist.  
The door yanked open and a very annoyed and sleepy face of Benny appeared in the entrance. Misha realised that it was possibly the first time he was able to see Benny without his stupid hat. It was refreshing that he at least didn't sleep in it.  
"What?" asked Benny grumpily.  
"Sorry to wake you up." Misha smiled sheepishly. "We need to fly now though so I thought that maybe..."  
"No!" Benny slammed the door shut.  
"...you could sell us some food..." Misha finished silently taken aback by the crude reaction. "Benny, please!" he yelled, hitting the wooden bareer. "I am so fucking hungry!"  
The door opened a little and Benny sighed.  
"Know my mercy." he grumbled.

In his pyjamas he passed Misha, avoided Nessie's tail and disappeared in the pantry to come back with bread, some meat and fruits.  
"How much do you want?" he asked with a voice of a martyr.  
"Breakfast for two." Misha grinned, relaxing as he was no longer afraid he may starve.

***

John knocked on the door happy to deliver the good news. He heard a loud ramble and soon Sam opened up. He was grinning nervously, his hair in a mess, torso naked and pants clearly put on in a rush. He looked at his dad with an apologetic embarassment and John grunted, really trying not to think too much about the previous activities of his son.  
"Good morning, Sam, I have some great news for you." he smiled a little too tensely to his liking.  
Before he voiced any of them though, the door opened wider and Gabriel appeared right behind Sam in a state analogical to his.  
"Good morning." he smiled sheepishly.

John lost the track of his thoughts for a short while. He only managed not to stop smiling. Sam panicked slightly, leaning on the doorframe and not knowing what to do with his long legs. His smile was a bit hysterical.  
"Right, hello." John gathered his wits, feeling like an idiot. "I just came to tell you that you can get married today. Together with your brothers."  
Sam's face enlightened with joy.  
"Thanks dad, you are the best!" he embraced John, totally not thinking about any awkwardness his state of half nakedness could cause.  
"Ummm..." John patted Sam's muscly back, his eyes screaming for help. "It's nothing, son."  
"It's everything, dad." Sam closed his eyes and kept his father close to himself.

Gabriel caught John's gaze and shrugged. John rolled his eyes and Gabriel finally relaxed, happy that he wasn't the only one who was not entirely one hundred percent comfortable and also that he had a good view at Sam's butt which filled his pants in a most delicious way.


	26. Chapter 26

Everything was ready for the ceremony. Balthazar felt a rush of adrenaline in his veins as he kept checking whether everything was perfect. He didn't maybe look like the most typical pedant but he surely was a perfectionist.  
It was his big day too and everything needed to be all set.  
He goaded the help who was placing the cutlery and plates and almost fainted when a clumsy boy tripped over and destroyed a porcelain vase. He was also constantly praying for the patience and nerves.

The effects though were exceeding the wildest expectations.

They decided to throw the party in the biggest of the ballrooms, arranging the tables for the guests so that they left enough place for the ceremony itself and the dancefloor. Everything was white, sometimes with addition of the silver or golden lining, the tablecloths, the flowers and their adornments, the lacy ribbons that run between the chandeliers, and even the light that fell through the crystal clear windows as if the sun itself wanted to cooperate.  
The altar was placed in front of the three of those windows that led to the biggest of the terraces where later the dances could also take place.  
The ballroom was two floors high so normally a person who was in the corridor on the first floor could look from the cloisters down at the people there but the access to them was denied on the wedding day. All the staff would obviously sit there and watch so Balthazar as the person responsible for the ceremony ordered to close that part of the castle, assuming that the king could be dissatisfied with a great number of uninvited bystanders.

There was something divinely pure in the atmosphere. The sweet scent of roses was filling the air and despite his whole nervousness, Balthazar couldn't stop himself from smiling, while he contemplated it.  
Beautiful people in love, they definitely proved that the world was worth living in.

"It's perfect, Balthazar." Balthazar heard Jo's silent voice near himself.  
He didn't notice her appearing but he smiled anyway.  
"Thank you." he bowed his head slightly. "I hope that everything will go alright."  
"I'm sure it will." Jo patted his shoulder. "You were organizing it, nothing can go wrong."  
Balthazar's crooked smile widened as he felt flattered.  
"Your ring will be a part of the success." he winked and she blushed a little.  
"It'll just be a cherry on the top of a fabulous cake." Jo waved her hand to diminish her contribution.  
"Not for the princes." Balthazar shook his head. "It is a big deal."  
"You just want to make me stressed, right?" she snorted.  
"Doubt you can get any more nervous." he winked, embracing her shoulder.

Jo rolled her eyes and huffed but eventually she leaned closer to her friend. They stood silent for a while, observing the bustle.  
"You have already given the orders regarding the cake with the ring, haven't you?" Jo asked silently.  
"Of course I did, I couldn't let you down." Balthazar squeezed her arm delicately.  
"You are a good friend, Balt." she smiled, looking up at him.  
"Yeah, I know." Balthazar smiled, avoiding her gaze. "I am always the best of friends."

***

Jensen came down to the tavern only to get a heart attack upon the sight of a dragon tucked into such a small room.  
"What the hell?" he asked the universe.  
"She just had nowhere to go once you fell asleep." Benny appeared by Jensen's side. "Sorry. Here is your breakfast." he pushed a package that contained sandwiches and apples into Jensen's hands.  
Jensen was stunned so he just stood there with the food in his hands and blinked, looking at Benny with disbelief.  
"Thanks, Benny." Misha appeared in front of them and took the burden from his husband's grip. "Come on, Jen. You should have been down here sooner. Let's prepare Nessie."  
"Right." Jensen shook his head. "Fine. Thanks, Benny." he smiled nervously.  
"No problem." Benny mechanically reached up to adjust his hat and once he realised it was not on his head, he tried to play it off, clumsily scratching his head.

Misha and Jensen had no clue how Nessie had actually managed to get inside the tavern but they were sure she had to get out the same way.  
"Come on, Ness." Jensen gestured towards the door. "You gotta get out."  
She huffed and took a step back, crushing down one of the tables.  
"Sorry, Benny. We're gonna come back and pay for it, I promise." Jensen grimaced, hearing the unpleasant sound of cracking wood.  
Benny just waved his hand.  
"Nessie, you gotta get your ass through that door." Misha frowned.  
Nessie hesitated and looked at Benny.  
"Actually..." Benny begun and raised his finger.  
"Now, Ness!" Jensen finally got annoyed in the hurry. "It's an order! Go through that door!"

Nessie made a really sad face (at least for the dragon standards) but obeyed and launched out, tearing a big hole in the wall.  
"Actually she came through the door for the deliveries." finished Benny in the sudden silence. "But I'm just saying." his hand fell helplessly to his side.  
"Uhmmm..." Jensen's face was flushed red. "Sorry?" he grimaced. "We're gonna..."  
"Come back and pay for it." Benny closed his eyes in pain. "Okay, okay, I'll just... wait here..." he fell on the stool that stood by the bar. "Just... go now."  
Jensen hesitated, wanting to say something but Misha shook his head and pulled Jensen out, leaving Benny alone in the post-apocalyptic envrionment.  
They really didn't want to find out whether Benny was just sad or also angry with them.

***

Dean and Castiel visited Garth twice again to take both sets of clothing and pretend that everything was in order.  
Only that it totally wasn't.  
There was so little time left and literally no sign of their brothers anywhere near. Dean was nervously wandering around his room and going out on the balcony every few seconds to look for a tiny dot on the horizon.  
"Dean..." Castiel finally placed a hand on his shoulder. "No point in torturing yourself like that. Come, let's get dressed."  
Dean looked at him with the most worried expression Castiel had ever seen on him and sighed.  
"Come, Dean..." Castiel pulled Dean's arm to get him closer to the bed where the clothes lied. "I'm gonna help you change, alright?"  
Dean just nodded, thankful as his hands were shaking. Facing John's fury alone, without Jensen, couldn't be too much fun.

Castiel helped him out of his regular shirt and pants and seeing how tense Dean was, he started massaging his shoulders. Dean sighed, relaxing under Castiel's touch.  
"I'll be there with you, Dean." Castiel said silently. "No matter what happens, I'll be there. You won't have to face your fears alone ever again, I promise."  
Dean turned his head to look at Castiel and see his worried expression. He placed his hand on Castiel's.  
"Thank you, Cas." he smiled sheepishly. "I will always be with you too. Whenever you need me."  
Castiel smiled, cocking his head and then leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Dean's mouth in this very uncomfortable position.  
"Now, now..." he said and winked. "Let's get you dressed, shall we?"  
"I don't really fancy that idea." Dean sighed. "If you must though..."  
"I don't like it either." Castiel shrugged, handing him leather pants. "But we need to get married, you know."

"Cas?" Dean froze with one of his legs already in his pants and butt in the air.  
Castiel unglued his gaze from the glorious ass and looked at him with raised eyebrows and innocent look.  
"Do you really want to marry me?" Dean asked and swallowed hard.  
"Dean..." Castiel was mantaining the eye contact and came closer to cup Dean's face with his hands. "You are such an idiot sometimes but no matter how stupid your questions are, how crazy ideas you may have and how much you are sometimes trying to diminish yourself, I love you. There were people in my life that I've known longer that I know you, that I have fallen in love with but I have never felt anything like what I feel for you now before. I love you with my whole heart and soul, Dean Winchester."

Dean was speechless. He raised up and just stared into Castiel's eyes, feeling even less secure with voicing his emotions than usual but it was Cas. He was the only person that ever made Dean question dad's orders so directly, the first person he really fell in love with, the first man that he loved enough not to be afraid to admit he did fancy men.  
"No matter what I say now" he begun, licking his lips nervously. "it will sound less important and poetic than your speech. I'll say it as simply as I can then. For the first time in my life I am no longer afraid to admit that I love someone, that I love you, Cas. It may not sound extraoridinary but it truly is to me. It is more than I have ever felt for anyone else... I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you. Will you marry me, Cas?" there was a silent plea in Dean's voice that helped Castiel realise how hard was it for Dean to voice his emotions like that.  
"Yes, yes!" Castiel Collins felt the tears gathering under his eyelids.  
He pulled Dean in for a desperate and sloppy kiss and once they parted, they were both laughing, their cheeks wet.  
"I love you." those words were still so new to Dean.  
"I know." Castiel grinned and crushed him in a tight hug. "And I love you too."

***

Sam and Gabriel were a bit nervous. They squeezed each other's hands as they were waiting outside the ballroom. Gabriel decided to wear his ceremonial armor at least for the official part and while Sam was panicking he had nothing royal enough for his own wedding, a maid appeared with a package from the tailor. Sam realised that Garth probably haven't slept the whole night to provide him with the silvery shirt and golden cape that matched Gabriel's. He felt bad for not feeling thankful in all of his nervousness.  
The fact that none of his brothers had joined them yet was only making them more stressed. Gabriel was more of an optimist though. He couldn't hug Sam in his armor so holding hands had to be enough to show his support for him.

Finally Dean and Castiel appeared in the hallway and Sam was immediately visibly relieved.  
"Dean!" he felt the urge to hug his older brother and so he did.  
Dean just yelped silently, letting the hug last as long as Sam needed it to. Once he was free again, he straightened his clothes.  
"You look marvelous." Sam eyed them both with satisfaction.  
"Thanks." Dean wasn't big on compliments. "So... You are also getting married, right?"  
"Yes!" Sam grinned, mechanically trying to embrace Gabriel who was so unembracable at the moment that it made them both look really awkward.  
Castiel hid a giggle beneath a cough.

"Where are Jensen and Misha?" Gabriel asked to break the silence.  
"Well..." Dean's eyes darted around. "They are certainly not here."  
"Thanks, captain obvious." Gabriel snorted. "I would love to learn their approximate location."  
"The problem is..." Dean fidgeted, looking at Castiel with plea in his eyes.  
"That we don't know." Castiel finished.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam frowned.  
"It literally means that we have no bloody idea where they are." Castiel grinned. "We haven't seen them since the day before yesterday."

***

"It's late." Misha looked at the big clock on the tower.  
"I know, genius." Jensen really wasn't in the best of moods.  
"Everything probably had already begun. Without us. What do we do now?" Misha was more than a bit worried.  
"The answer is simple, we fly there." Jensen clenched his jaw.  
"You mean...?" Misha didn't have to finish the sentence.  
His eyes widened as Jensen nodded with determination.  
"Oh..." Misha didn't know if he should feel proud or afraid. "You really mean it."

***

The big door opened punctually at noon and the four men saw the crowd gathered inside, all eyes on them. The silence was complete until someone realised that the ceremony had in fact begun and the orchestra started playing.  
Dean tried to smile as they walked forward but he couldn't help hearing the rustle of voices when the people noticed the obvious lack of half of the twins and the unexplained presence of Sam and Gabriel.  
Dean saw John and Chuck frowning but before he actually managed to form a thought, they reached the altar and everything started happening at once.

A loud shriek occured amongst the crowd and a blonde that Dean didn't recognize run towards Sam, screaming about the fact that she was his one and only true love. Chuck started running towards her. John opened his mouth in terror and once he turned to Dean, a big blue dragon landed on the balcony behind them, scaring the orchestra to death and making them completely lose the rhythm.

In the silence that fell Jensen and Misha run through the glass door followed by Nessie and froze, seeing the whole chaos.  
John turned to them in slow motion and with a growing horror examined their dirty clothes.  
Chuck managed to reach the woman who obviously was Becky and hold her in the place but Jensen had already spotted her and immediately lost all his wits.

Everyone just stared at each other until John finally moved. His face went totally red and he looked at all of his sons.  
"What the fuck is happening?" he asked loudly, making the whole crowd gasp.  
"Dad..." Jensen started in a small voice. "You just really screwed up this time."  
"What?!" John squinted, focusing on him.  
"I am in love." Jensen raised his chin. "But not with Castiel. I love Misha."  
All the people were now holding their breaths.  
"I am the one who loves Castiel." Dean added sheepishly, making Jensen raise his brows and Misha snort silently with amusement.  
John blinked few times.  
"Wait..." he looked at their determined faces. "Are you trying to tell me it's just the opposite of what we arranged with Chuck?" he pointed at both pairs.  
"Yes and actually..." Jensen closed his eyes not to see John's reaction. "We are already married because of it."  
All the guests went "Oooh." while John opened his mouth in shock.  
"That's right, my king." Misha grabbed Jensen's hand. "We run away to get married in case you would like to force us to marry the wrong brothers."  
The gasp of the crowd was even louder this time.  
"But... But..." John stuttered.  
"It's note a stupid joke, right?" asked Chuck, still holding Becky.

Jensen wanted to pull out the documents but before he managed to move, someone appeared in the doorway.  
"It most certainly isn't a joke." the voice was nonchalant and everyone turned to see its owner. "I presided over the wedding myself."  
"Crowley!" Misha and Jensen hissed in unison.  
"Hello, boys." Crowley grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

"Crowley..." echoed a voice that didn't belong to any member of the royal family.  
"Bobby?" Crowley lost a little bit of his arrogance for a short while.  
General Singer stood up, automatically making the whole crowd look at him. Both men looked at each other with unreadable expressions while the tension in the air grew.

Finally Crowley broke the eye contact, returning to his usual posture.  
"I presided over the wedding of Jensen Winchester and Misha Collins." he repeated loudly and clearly.  
John's cheek trembled nervously and everyone observed him, waiting for a big explosion or implosion, clearly not sure what would happen.

But John started laughing.

At first it was just a silent and shocked chuckle but soon it evolved into a loud and cheery full-body laughter with tears in the eyes and all. The guests and the grooms were deadly silent, so John's laughter was the only sound that echoed in the room.  
"You little idiots!" John wiped his wet eyes, grinning with amusement. "You should have just told me! It wasn't a big deal to make everything look different than the poster said it would. It doesn't really matter who marries whom."  
"What?!" they were all in shock.  
"Told you." Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear and Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
"It was all so unnecessary, escaping the castle and the rest, you dramatic lovesick puppies." John shook his heas, still grinning. "I mean, having adventures is cool but am I really so scary?"  
"Well, actually yes..." Chuck spoke from the distance.  
"Come on..." John rolled his eyes. "I gave you the cookies, right?"  
"Yes, that is true." Chuck shrugged. "But with nuts!"  
"And **that** makes me a monster?" John raised his brows.  
"Nuts suck!" shouted someone from the last rows.

The whole crowd bursted out with laughter that let them release some nervousness.  
"Alright!" John clapped his hands. "We are certainly not going to discuss nuts now. Wedding seems much more important, at least in my eyes." a silent chuckle rumbled through the room and John silenced everyone with a gesture. "The plan for today looks a little bit different now. Dean and Castiel are getting married and so are Sam and Gabriel. Then we celebrate also the fact that Jensen and Misha are already official. To forestall the questions - there are no nuts in or on the cake. Everyone okay with that?"  
The guest cheered so loud that no one heard the same guy shouting "Hell yes!" let alone a silent "What?!" that came from the mouth of lady Bela Talbot.

***

Bela watched her world crumble into pieces as Gabriel and Sam said yes and kissed in front of the whole crowd, becoming the married couple.

This was not happening.

Except that it in fact did really happen.  
There was no prince left for her to marry. John Winchester had betrayed her.

She run out of the ballroom, jostling many people on her way but she didn't care.  
She was furious and a furious woman is one of the most dangerous creatures that one can meet on their path.

Especially if that woman is currently planning her vengeance.

***

Crowley went along with the ceremony in the most classy way and once they were done he proceeded to leave but John grabbed his arm before he escaped.  
"Why haven't you told me the truth before?" he asked.  
"My king, I was there to promise you I would solve every problem that could occur. I said I would marry all your sons, right?" Crowley was more irritated that he would normally be as he had no brow to raise. "When that clerk panicked, I said I would take care of the wedding and you accepted my help as it came. Forgive me that I wanted to leave it to your sons to relieve their secrets."  
"Okay, okay." John wished it could all just slow down a bit. "So you were simply curious how would they do this?"  
"I believe you can say that, yes." Crowley nodded. "But now if you excuse me..." he took a step back and a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.  
"Crowley, you old son of a bitch!" the voice was all too familiar.  
Crowley turned around, trying not to lose his composure but before he managed to say anything arrogant enough to greet worthily the sight of very moved Bobby Singer, he had his lips crushed in a desperate kiss.

John observed the general of his army in an action he didn't ever really wish to see him in and was just totally stunned.  
Crowley was equally shocked. He expected a punch in the face after all those years, maybe some yelling, a hurtful word or two but not a kiss, especially not such a forceful and greedy one. He could only give in to Bobby, leaning into his embrace and letting him possess his mouth while he blushed maybe for the third time in his life.

Once they finally parted, Bobby didn't let him go, holding him tightly as if he was afraid that Crowley may run away. Little did he know that Crowley wouldn't leave Bobby now even if he was threatened with death or worse, a confiscation of his whole assets.  
"I missed you, you awful twat." Bobby totally ignored John who fidgeted at the sight of such an unexpected intimacy.  
"And you haven't changed, you grumpy old man, have you?" Crowley chuckled.  
"Ain't no change in my nature." Bobby made his usual frowny face while his eyes were still twinkling joyfully.  
"Truth to be told" Crowley grunted. "I came here not only to see what those little nightmares" he pointed at Jensen and Misha. "would do but also hoping that I will meet you somehow."  
"And you found the good ol' me." Bobby sighed.  
"I did and I am more that pleased." Crowley grinned.

Bobby squinted and looked at Crowley's face closely.  
"Wait... What happened to your brows?" he stroke the places where they were supposed to be with his thumbs. "Some strange fashion or...?"  
"The prince and his beloved made the dragon burn them dwon." Crowley made a face of torment, hiding how nice it felt to have Bobby touching his face.  
Bobby blinked few times.  
"Balls!" he finally commented.

***

The party was going all well. Jensen and Misha got cleaned up and changed into their new royal clothes after the ceremony and now all of the just married men sat by the table together to finally exchange their full stories.  
They were all cheerful and relieved that everything went even better than according to the original plan.  
All of the guests (except for Becky who had to be locked in a safe place) were coming to congratulate them and everyone seemed to be having great fun with beautiful music playing and delicious dishes being served on the silver plates.

At least until the cake came in.

In the moment it appeared in the ballroom greeted with an ovation, Jo suddenly remembered.  
She realised that the ring would most certainly be delivered to the wrong prince and of course it was too late to do anything about it.  
With a growing terror she observed the boy that had the piece with the ring on top of it. She felt her heart stop when he approached the right table and then...

He laid the plate before Jensen.

Jo almost choked on her own tongue.  
"But... how?" she asked out loud.  
"It's simple, my dear." she heard Balthazar's voice behind her ear. "I told him to deliver it to the prince who would sit with Misha Collins."  
Jo looked at him, her mouth agape and her brain undecided whether she should hit him because he didn't trust her or hug him because he saved her stupid ass.  
Eventually she went in for a kiss.  
Balthazar thanked his own forebodings

***

Jensen was unbelievably happy. He sat between Misha and Dean, having Sam on the opposite side of the table and it felt so good to be finally close and at peace with all of the people who meant a lot to him. He didn't really care for the food or all the good wishes he had recieved. No one could wish him better than he already had there with him. He grinned to Misha and kissed his hand, wanting to show all his happiness and affection in that one, simple gesture when suddenly a piece of cake appeared in front of him.  
At first he didn't even notice it but then he felt Misha freeze.  
Jensen gave him a quizzical look but Misha's gaze was locked on the cake so he turned to it with a growing interest.

On the very top of a generous piece of this delicious piece of pastry art sat a ring.

A silver ring with beautiful sapphires embedded into the metal that casted blue spots on the white cream when enlightened by the sunrays.  
Jensen was stunned.  
Misha reached out, took the ring, wiped off the sweet cream and took Jensen's hand, wanting him to look into his eyes.  
"Jen..." he murmured.  
Jensen's eyes were wide from disbelief as he observed Misha's actions.  
"Mish..." he whispered. "I don't know what to say..."  
"I do though." Misha smiled. "I want you to keep this ring as the reminder of my eternal love for you, as the equivalent of the engagement ring you gave me when you proposed, as the matching pair to it. Do you accept it, Jen?" there was a sweet, timid plea in his voice.  
"I do." Jensen felt his throat tighten.

Misha's smile widened, his lips trembling a little with the emotions as he slid the ring onto Jensen's finger.  
They entwined their hands, two matching rings next to each other. They looked at them and then locked gazes, slowly starting to laugh silently, tears of joy gathering in their eyes.  
"So this was your secret, right?" Jensen shook his head, still grinning.  
"Yes, this was what I did before we left." Misha showed his gums in the bright smile.  
And then they kissed, not caring that the world was watching.

***

Dean and Castiel were honestly only interested in each other. Maybe the story that Misha and Jensen had been telling them was fascinating, hilarious even, in terms of Crowley's brows, but really, there was no world except for the tiny piece where only the two of them existed. They had eyes only for each other.  
Sam and Gabriel felt and behaved similarly so the whole table was rather a group of pairs than a group of people and it didn't bother them at all.

Their love bonded them and they knew that once life would go back to normal, they would become a true family, keeping together no matter what. After all, a friend in need is a friend indeed and the shit they went through together was truly crazy enough to prove that they really cared for each other.

***

John Winchester was stressed.  
He was smiling, talking to people and pretending to be cheerful like the others but the truth was that he was freaking out more than ever.  
In the whole flood of shocking events that occured, everyone seemed to have forgotten about that one more important thing that John had to do.

He had to announce the heir of the crown.

The unexpected occurences accidentaly made it easier to justify his decision but he was still afraid that people could riot, fearing the possible dangers that in John's opinion didn't exist.  
But people didn't have John's knowledge.  
He knew it and he had to do this anyway.

Once the staff cleared the tables after the wedding cake had been eaten, John stood up and grunted to get people's attention.

***

Bela Talbot was a true badass. She didn't wish to be one of those delicate maidens living to be protected by the manly men. Not only did she enjoy swimming but also she half legally taught herself how to use a sword, a knife and a crossbow.

And it was the knowledge that she now wanted to put into a good use.

One could hope that the walk to the armory and back to the palace across the windy yard would be enough to help her calm down a little but her fury didn't work that way. With every step she took she felt even more bitter and determined.

No one asked her why she was bringing a crossbow into the palace at the wedding day because simply no one thought a lady could be a serious threat. Oh, how wrong they were!  
She easily got access to the closed corridor and sat down by one of the arcades to observe what was happening in the ballroom. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity and soon it came.

King John stood up.

Bela laughed silently and aimed the crossbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I have some news, hopefully good ones.  
> First of all, I finished writing the story and as I said before, it's going to have 30 chapters with the last one being a short sort of an epilogue. I am both sad and excited to finish my first novel lenght fic in a language that is not even my mother tongue. Twice the effort, right? ;)  
> Anyway, I hope I'll have enough time to edit and post everything this week and then...  
> Well, the plans are here and they make me shiver with anticipation so this is most definitely not going to be an end ;D  
> Stay tuned for more news and the last chapters. And don't forget to comment, subscribe and leave kudos if you liked it!  
> Forever yours,  
> Lizzie


	28. Chapter 28

"May I have your attention, please?" John shouted and the guests slowly fell silent.  
The king took a deep breath and then they all heard an almost inaudible twang. Before anyone realised what was happening, Nessie jumped up to the middle of the ballroom almost crushing John down. People screamed and started running away from her, fearing she might have gone crazy, while she ignored them and launched up to reach the arcades.

She left a trail of ruby drops on the floor behind her.

In the chaos that occured no one heard a cry coming from above but once the dragon landed back amongst the people, everyone went silent and the stream of swearwords was clearly audible.

Nessie was holding one very angry Bela Talbot in her paw.

John also spotted the quarrel in Nessie's side, blood dripping down her scales.  
"Nessie..." he whispered becoming pale, understanding what she did.  
Because damn, if she didn't just save his life.

John adjusted his crown and stood up, straightening his clothes and making a serious face to hide his fear and shock.  
"Lady Talbot, would you be so kind to explain what has just happened?" he asked, his tone dangerously indifferent.  
Bela was still yanking as she was being held in place by dragon's claws.  
"I have been betrayed! By you, king John!" she yelled, anger written all over her face. "I was supposed to be the bride today! My place was by that table!"  
The crowd gasped loudly.  
"I do not recall promising you anything like that, lady Talbot." John still sounded polite. "And yet you tried to kill me. Why, Bela? Wasn't I the one who gave you everything you had?"  
"You lied to me!" she hissed. "You told me you had no plans for Sam so I was waiting patiently but you hid the truth to humiliate me!"  
"I did not lie to you." John raised his chin. "Until yesterday I had no idea that Sam was in love with Gabriel. Their wedding was not planned by me."  
"Liar!" she shrieked, trying to escape Nessie's grip.  
"You poor thing," John made a worried face. "why do you have to be so blind in your hatered?" he approached her and she spitted right into his face.  
"You've destroyed all of my dreams!" she was so furious that John took a step back, wiping his face.  
"And your greed destroyed you. We don't always get what we want to have." John shook his head. "Guards, take her to the tower and..." he hesitated, worry written all over his face. "call doctor Lecter."

Two armored men took screaming and fighting Bela from Nessie and led her out of the ballroom.  
"Ahh..." John sighed. "What an unpleasant situation... I believe we all could use a drink now..."  
There was a choir of sighs and approvals so everyone returned to their tables while John approached Nessie. He looked into her big eyes and kissed her big snout.  
"You saved me." he whispered.  
She purred silently, leaning her head into his arms so he hugged her.  
"Call a veterinarian!" he demanded but the doctor was already there, called by worried Jensen in the meantime.  
The vet showed his white teeth to John in a ressuring smile and took some strangely looking tools out of his bag.  
"Everything's gonna be alright." he said, patting John's shoulder.  
"Thank you, doctor Dolittle." John smiled back weakly.

***

Nessie's wound turned out not to be dangerous to her health or life so John could relax a little.  
But only just the tiniest bit.  
He still had the heir to announce.  
John looked up to check for any other possible snipers waiting to take him down but it seemed to be safe around there so he stood up again, asking for people's attention.

The silence was complete when he started talking.  
"As you all probably know, the choice of the spouses for king's children is inseparably connected with the naming of the heir." he inhaled deeply. "I hereby announce that I have made my decision."  
The crowd cheered for a short while, silencing again when John gestured with his hand. The grooms were holding their breaths.  
"I have an honour to be the one to inform you that our kingdom is not going to have a king." John made a pregnant pause as everyone gasped in shock. "It's going to have **three** kings." he continued, provoking a shocked 'aaah' amongst the listeners. "All of my sons will rule this country together, not being allowed to divide it or turn against each other, which I am sure none of them would attempt even when allowed. This is the legacy of king John Winchester, this is my legacy."

There wasn't a single person in the whole room that was not stunned.  
The three princes just looked at each other with disbelief of a monumental kind and then goggled at John.  
Certainly no one expected such a plot twist.

After a while of deadly silence, in which John felt like experiencing at least five strokes, Bobby Singer stood up from his place by Crowley's side and started clapping his hands.  
"Wise decision, my king." he shouted.  
Slowly the other guests joined him and soon the whole room was cheering again, suprised but satisfied with the outcome.

John Winchester smiled and raised his hand to silence everyone once again.  
"The coronation will take place tomorrow. Everyone is invited, every single citizen, so make you sure you all come." he grinned. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally retire."  
The laughter of the people rumbled in the whole palace as the atmosphere of happiness was finally back.

***

Once the people started talking again, Sam decided they could discuss the implications of John's decision.  
"That is totally not what I expected." he blinked few times, looking at his brothers.  
"You're gonna be a king, Sammy." Dean smiled. "Dad noticed how smart you are, it is no surprise to me. I don't know why he added me to the burden though..."  
"You are the best when it comes to the military stuff." Jensen cut off the self-loathing session. "I am the least talented brother here."  
"Oh, that's certainly not true." Sam frowned. "You are the best judge here. I may be an economy mastermind but when it comes to justice and mercy you make much better decisions than I do."  
"Well, thank you, what else can I say?" Jensen blushed.  
"Do you realise what you just did?" Gabriel eyed them all. "In few short sentences you just divided tasks in the best possible way. You were born to work together." he smiled.  
"He's right." Castiel patted Dean's back. "You will all make good kings."  
"And we will be the best kings' spouses the world has ever seen." Misha laughed sincerely. "I'm so gonna wear some representative dresses."  
Jensen hit his forehead with his palm and Misha giggled. The rest just rolled their eyes actually starting to really feel happy with the outcome.

"How are you feeling now that you know?" John approached them, smiling shyly.  
"The idea is perfect, your majesty." Misha bowed his head.  
"Oh please, I told Gabriel yesterday and now I am telling you all once again. Dad or John, no titles." he actually blushed. "We are a family now."  
Big smiles appeared on Gabriel's, Misha's and Castiel's faces.  
"Thanks, dad." they said in unison.

***

As the wedding party went on, princes and their spouses celebrated with all the other guests. Everyone seemed to forget the unpleasant occurences and when the evening came, the torches on the balcony were lit and the atmosphere became much more romantic.

Jensen and Misha were dancing in a tight embrace trapped in their own small world far from anyone else. They were mesmerized by each other, totally lost in their love and the fact that they would finally live together for real and they wouldn't have to hide any longer.  
Their rings flickered in the dim light that the flames provided the same way their eyes twinkled with the emotions.  
"I love your secret." Jensen whispered, smiling delicately. "It's beautiful."  
"I merely copied your idea, Jen." Misha looked down at his feet shyly. "I'm glad you like it."  
"It represents your love, **our** love. That's what's important." Jensen gave up on dancing and hugged Misha tighter, kissing his forehead.  
Misha embraced Jensen's back curling a little to rest his head under Jensen's ching. He closed his eyes and just breathed in the scent of the new clothes, his musk and his very being that he loved so much.  
"Yes, that's what it is." he murmured.

Jensen chuckled joyfully, the low sound vibrating in his chest, so close to Misha's ear.  
"Do you know that I always belived that 'love' is a strong word?" he purred.  
"You said so once or twice." Misha was peacefully drifting away in Jensen's arms.  
"I still think it is, only now I find it even stronger but I am no longer afraid to use it, not since I met you." he pulled away a little to look at Misha. "I love you and the fact that I say it so often doesn't mean it means less to me. I say it because there is no better way to voice how I feel although even such a strong word doesn't do it justice."  
Misha looked into the green eyes he knew so well and his lips trembed a little as he smiled broadly.  
"I know, Jen. I know what you feel because I feel the same. Love says a lot but I feel more, so much more." his features softened, showing the bare emotion unhidden from the world.  
"So much more..." echoed Jensen in a whisper.  
He leaned forward, closing his eyes. The kiss was slow, warm and familiar. It was a kiss that said forever, that said it was meant to be.

And so they swayed together to the music, foreheads and noses touching, engulfed in their love.

***

No one knew how in the world did it happen but Becky managed to escape, run to literally climb on Sam and scream that he should have married her instead of Gabriel since she was the only person to really love him. After that incident it took Sam some time to relax again but Gabriel was there to cheer him up and soon they both got pretty drunk and pretty loud.

Sam placed his long legs on the table and drinking another beer with one of his hands embracing Gabriel, he recounted all the great tournaments his husband had won to the group of younger family memebers that came from the distant parts of the country.  
Gabriel was pretty drunk too and blushing although he generally wasn't the most modest person around.  
"He can literally destroy every knight in this country." Sam was really proud of Gabriel.  
"Oh, stop it." Gabriel weakly nudged him, feeling dizzy with all the alcohol circulating in his veins.  
"Shh..." Sam hissed. "You are amazing. I know what I'm doing."  
"But..." Gabriel's protest was cut off with a sloppy kiss which made some of the listeners whistle or go 'awww'.

"You aren't playing fair..." Gabriel huffed with resignation.  
Sam just made a face of an innocent puppy.  
"Come on, you are wasted, Gabe." he stood up wobbling. "Time for the bed."  
Some of the guests who heard him blushed a little, one guy croaked knowingly.  
"We'll see each other tomorrow, right?" Sam asked when Gabriel rose up and leaned on him.  
They nodded and Sam wished them good night. On their way out they caught John's eye and waved him goodbye as well with grins on their faces.

Once they reached Sam's bedroom and the door closed behind them, Gabriel immediately pulled Sam into a kiss. It was messy and wet but still totally arousing with their bodies pressing against one another. Gabriel felt so small with Sam having to bend over to kiss him.  
"Why are you such a freaking giant?" he uttered with a tinest bit of frustration. "You are like a moose amongst the deers or something... Do I climb you now or what?"  
Sam chuckled and pulled Gabriel closer to his chest.  
"You are really hammered, Gabe." he said. "You need to go to sleep now since we gotta be fresh tomorrow."  
"Hell no." Gabriel grinded against Sam. "I'm too fucking hard to sleep."  
Sam felt Gabriel's erection against his own growing one.  
"Fuck." he muttered.  
"That's the plan." Gabriel grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt with rather miserable effects.  
At least he wasn't in his armor any longer as he could change it into regular clothes after the official part of the wedding ended.  
"Dammit!" he got frustrated with his fingers sucking to cooperate.  
"Let me help you." Sam quickly dealt with the rest of the buttons and then undressed himself quickly.

"I owe you one." Gabriel slid his hand down to Sam's erected cock to stroke him slowly.  
Sam was under the influence of the alcohol too but his nerves weren't numb. He thrusted forward as Gabriel run his finger along the vein on his penis. He grabbed Gabriel's head and crushed their mouths together in a fierce kiss.  
"I assume" Gabriel whispered against Sam's lips. "that you accept this method of payment."  
"Yesss..." Sam was breathing heavily.  
"Wonderful." Gabriel embraced the shaft of Sam's cock boldly. "Time to cash out then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, guys :)  
> This is one of the last chapters but to assure you I'm keeping my promises to stay true to this AU I just posted a tiny [one shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2335082) on Castiel's past. Check it out and tell me how did you like it in the comments :D  
> Yours,  
> Lizzie


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanservice! :D

Dean was wondering whether anyone noticed their disappearance. Sneaking out was not too hard with all the guests involved in the talks or dances. He was personally never too keen on that kind of parties, he preffered a different kind of activities, especially now as Castiel was with him.  
The hallway was lit only by the moonlight and Dean felt the growing sense of anticipation. He pulled Castiel's arm and they stopped by the big balcony door, the long white curtains magically waving with the wind.  
"Let's go out for a moment." Dean proposed silently.  
Castiel looked at him quizzically but followed and soon enough understood why Dean wanted to go there.

The full moon was reflecting on the calm surface of the sea. They could hear the silent murmur of the waves hitting the shore down below them and smell the everpresent salt in the air.  
"It's so beautiful..." Castiel was mesmerized.  
He had lived so far from the sea for such a long time and the beauty had struck him forcefully now as he finally could stop to appreciate it.  
"I missed it more than I imagined..." he sighed.  
"Did you really miss home?" Dean asked silently.  
"Yes." Castiel lowered his head. "I've been wanting to move back here for a longer while now but I was afraid."  
"What of?" Dean looked at Cas, leaning on the railing and raising his brows.  
"I'm not entirely sure now." Castiel exhaled sharply. "Maybe I was ashamed of my stupidity..."  
"You are everything but stupid, Cas." Dean embraced Castiel's shoulders.  
"Come on, going so far away to the strangest university for a woman I barely knew." Castiel snorted. "That's like a definition of stupid."  
"I would call it romantic." Dean waited for Cas to turn his head and their gazes met. "Exactly as romantic as our brothers running away to get married."  
"Dean..." Castiel begun, not entirely sure what he wanted to say but Dean placed a finger on his lips to silence him.  
"I did some things that were even more idiotic and totally lacked romanticism." he confessed. "One day I'll tell you everything but now... let's just not spoil the atmosphere, okay?"

Castiel nodded slowly and Dean relaxed, taking the finger off of Castiel's mouth and kissing him immediately.  
"Do you realise, Cas, that this is our wedding night?" Dean asked smiling mischievously.  
"I do, Dean." Castiel finally grinned. "I am also aware that there are some traditions we shall maintain."

***

Jensen unlocked the door and turned to Misha.  
"Do you want me to bring you over the threshold?" he asked seriously.  
"If I do have an opportunity like this..." Misha chuckled and literally jumped into Jensen's arms.  
Jensen's spine protested weakly but he was determined so he brought Misha in as his husband with whom he would share the rest of his life. Misha giggled, holding onto Jensen's neck and wiggled his legs in the air. Jensen managed to put him down gently on the other side of the entrance and then he wiped off the sweat that appeared on his forehead.  
"You've got a pretty heavy ass, Mish." he huffed.  
"Perfection needs to have its weight." Misha grinned and slapped his own rear. "I think you just want to have a bit of it, don't you?" his voice became lower.

Jensen felt a very familiar shiver in his whole body.  
"I do." he was already close to Misha, breathing right into the back of his neck and embracing him from behind.  
"You really feel like topping today, huh?" Misha's voice was a silent purr.  
"It's only fair." Jensen murmured, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of party, salt and Misha.  
"I like it very much." Misha grinded his ass against Jensen's growing erection. "Fuck me as you wish, my prince."

Jensen licked the trail of Misha's spine processes that were outlined under the tan skin at the base of his neck. Misha arched his back, closing his eyes, feeling Jensen's hands wandering from his hips up underneath his tunic onto his belly and torso, reaching to tease his nipples. A silent moan left his mouth as Jensen's fingers circled the areolas tickling him and making him want more, so much more.  
"Jen..." he yelped, his erection trapped in the leather pants.  
Jensen grazed the tense muscles on Misha's shoulders with his teeth and moved his hand to free Misha's cock and stroke him, his fist painfully loose.  
"Fuck." Misha wanted to thrust his hips to get some more friction but Jensen's other hand was holding him in place, making him feel Jensen's arousal against his butt.  
Jensen let go of Misha's dick to undo his own pants and get them both out of the rest of the unnecessary clothes. He kissed Misha's shoulderblade, his fingers again wandering over Misha's chest and his cock leaking precome onto Misha's bare skin.  
"Jen..." Misha turned his head as far as he could and Jensen raised his too to look him in the eyes. "Take me, please."

Jensen leaned forward to kiss the corner of Misha's mouth and without a single word led him to the bed, grabbing the lube on their way. Misha lied down on his stomach, his ass up in the air, waiting for Jensen to do with him as he pleased. Jensen smiled softly and caressed the round asscheeks before he put the first slick finger in. Misha was tense at first but soon his body started relaxing and Jensen successfully stretched him up to the point where three of his fingers were carefully exploring the tight hole so eager to welcome him on that night.  
"I'm ready." Misha really needed more than that.

Slowly Jensen bent over the curves of Misha's back he found so delicious and as he gently pushed in, he felt the familiar heat and clench of the muscles. Then he waited until Misha adjusted to start thrusting in a rhythm they both knew so well, Misha making the tiniest moves to meet him, to help him hit the spot that forced those silent moans out from between his teeth.  
Misha closed his eyes and raised on his elbow just enough to make it possible for theirmouths to meet while they maintained their tempo. Jensen's li[s were already swollen with all the kisses he marked Misha's body with, they were tender and loving and they were Misha's. He opened his eyes to see Jensen's dilated pupils, his little smile and that eerie affection written all over his beautifully freckled face.  
Jensen narrowed his eyes playfully and suddenly started working himself faster into Misha's butt, making him gasp at the unexpected change and grind against the sheets in search for the relief. Jensen moaned, arching his back and Misha felt him so deep and so perfect inside his body. He knew he was close now with Jensen desperately fighting on the edge and fucking him into mattress really hard.  
"Gonna come." Misha heard Jensen's voice close to his neck, only a bit louder than the rush of blood in his ears. "Love you, Mish." the second sentence turned swiftly into a moan as Jensen came, filling Misha with his hot come.

It never failed to get Misha off.

He whispered some nonsense and thrusted into the bed one more time to feel the wet stain spill underneath him as the relief washed over his whole body.  
Jensen was lying on him naked, boneless, panting heavily and Misha's brain, fogged with pleasure, couldn't really proceed the whole lot of simple happiness that came from this fact and started growing in his heart.

Finally everything was right and nothing hurt, nothing could destroy it now for they were meant to spent the rest of the eternity together.

Misha moved gently to suggest Jensen to roll off him so that they could face each other again, lying on their sides.  
Jensen smiled shyly, reaching out to stroke Misha's cheek and so they rested in silence for a while just looking at each other, basking in the sense of their communion. Then, as if they were communicating telepathically, they both leaned forward meeting halfway in a slow kiss, rolling into a close embrace to peacefully fall asleep, finally able to leave all their worries behind and start their new lives together.

***

It was all too messy and fast but Gabriel didn't care. He liked feeling Sam's hands all over himself, he liked the thought of waking up with his whole body covered in hickeys, every inch of it marked by Sam's love and lust.  
He knew that he was wasted as hell, he knew he didn't even try to hold his orgasm back, he just came soon and hard, impaled on Sam's cock, moaning all the swearwords he knew mixed with confessions. He was aware that he stunk of alcohol, sweat and sex but Sam didn't care. The burning trails of kisses led from Gabriel's head to his toes as Sam wanted him whole, just the way he was and Gabriel was even more drunk with this thought than with the booze.

Tomorrow was a distant concept.

Maybe he would wake up as a zombie but he wasn't able to give up on Sam and just fall asleep. He caressed that sweet face with those cute little dimples, he run his fingers through the long hair, he planted soft kisses on every single mole he could find and although he suspected he might have been seeing two of them when there was only one there, he wasn't frugal in his passion.  
Gabriel felt as if he was in a big cocoon of love and warmth and he couldn't remember feeling more at peace than in this moment. He didn't wish to fall asleep, he wanted to lie with Sam until the sunrise but Sam insisted on kissing his eyelids shut and once they were closed, he fell into the cosy embrace of the sleep, safe and comfortable in his husband's arms.

***

Castiel impatiently pushed Dean against the door, smashing his mouth in a forceful display of growing lust. Dean groaned, trying to find the doorknob with his left hand while his right one was busy pulling Castiel closer. Castiel's tongue was lively, fighting Dean's, taking over his mouth with a vigour Dean was still surprised by.  
They parted, panting almost inhumanly in their frenzy. They didn't notice a suspicious shadow and movement at the end of the corridor but even if they did, it wouldn't stop them from falling into Dean's room and landing together on the ground, hands and mouths exploring each other's bodies.

They didn't even bother to check whether the door fell shut behind them as they were already pulling onto each other's clothes, desperate to get rid of all that still was separating them, desperate to be as close physically as humanly possible.

Finally they were just skin on skin, touching, kissing, and rubbing and this was so wonderfully enough for both of them to reach their peaks. The sound of their heavy breathing, their cocks grinding agaist each other between them, their greedy mouths searching and devouring all that was offered.  
Castiel was on top of Dean, shamelessly arching his back in the spasms of the orgasm, feeling warmth in all the places Dean's hands touched, feeling their burning presence on his ass. He heard a moan and realised it was his own voice calling Dean's name.  
He was so lost in the ecstasy and he loved it.  
It was so hot and slutty, screaming Dean's name like that and he knew that Dean enjoyed it equally as much, digging his fingers into Castiel's flesh and coming with a breathless scream.

Castiel couldn't imagine anything sexier than the mess they made together, sticky and shiny in the dim, silver light of the moon. He licked one rope of the cum off Dean's stomach, marvelling at the taste of them together, so different from what they tasted like separately.  
He raised his head and met Dean's sight, the green eyes twinkling in the dark room.  
With a slow seductive movement he licked his lips clean and leaned forward to claim Dean's mouth once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post links to all the fanarts here so you can find them easily :)  
> [Baby & Nessie](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/99943530280/i-may-generally-suck-at-drawing-but-here-is-my)  
> [The cookies](http://badwolf-needs-a-doctor.tumblr.com/post/98733029353/the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx-this-is-all-your)  
> [The original manuscript](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/99852533830/this-is-what-the-whole-manuscript-of-marry-me)


	30. Chapter 30

The throne room was bursting at the seams. Almost everyone who was currently in the city came to see their new kings. Even the dragons were standing by the door, guarding the way, proud to be a part of the celebration. Nessie stood by her son's side with a big bandage around her chest and a smile of pride on her snout. Baby stood opposite of her, observing the surroundings carefully, waiting for Dean a bit uneasy with all those strangers so close to her.

All the Winchester brothers marched in accompanied by their husbands and gracefully kneeled before the throne of their father, waiting for him to speak and anoint them as the future rulers of the country.  
King John stood up, his blood-red cape smoothly waving behind him. With a gesture of his hand he silenced the last whispers and then he looked at all his sons with an unhidden pride.  
"We've gathered here today to witness an exceptional ceremony. " he begun. "I hereby announce that according to the old tradition of the Winchesters' family I decided that my sons are ready to become the kings and I chose to give my whole dominion to them while I'm still alive and able to provide advice and help to rule the kingdom." he turned to the kneeling men. "Jensen, Dean and Sam Winchester, are you ready to accept the burden that comes with the responsibilities of kings?"  
"We are." the answered in unison.  
"Do you swear to protect the kingdom and its people with all your power and your lives?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with the tears of pride.  
"We swear." there was no hesitation in their voices.  
"Will you keep the word your ancestors gave, protecting the freedom of religion and equality of marriage?" he fought to stop his voice from trembling.  
"We will." they sounded adamant.  
"In the name of all the people you swore to protect I announce you the rightful kings, Sam, Dean and Jensen Winchester." John stepped towards them and having the crowns brought to him on the red pillows, he put them on his sons' heads. "Raise up, new kings, and you, the noble spouses." John gestured for them to stand up and he took his own crown off.

John Winchester bowed his head and watched them take the places on their thrones.  
"Long live the kings!" he shouted and truly moved, he fell on one of his knees before them.  
"Long live the kings!" repeated the crown, kneeling before the men who were just about to begin their reign.

**EPILOGUE**

John leaned on the wall, observing his sons with pride as they were accepting the tributes from the leaders of all the provinces and friendly countries.  
He heard steps approaching him and soon Chuck appeared by his side.  
"It was a good decision, John." he said.  
"I know." John didn't believe in false modesty. "Not only will they make good kings but they also truly love each other."  
"Don't tell me that you've checked on the... consumption..." Chuck made big eyes.  
"I've seen just enough to be sure and not traumatize myself at the same time." John smirked.

Chuck went silent for a while and they just watched the scene before them.  
"What about the next generation?" finally he wasn't able to stop his curiosity any longer.  
"I've found something promising." John looked at him, raising his brow.  
"You mean?" Chuck was clearly interested.  
"I'll tell you once I'm sure it's not a false drop." John didn't wish to share too many details yet.

After all it was never his wish to jinx anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTERWORD  
> Thank you all for reading this fic! I'm totally astonished by all the feedback that I recieved and the words cannot express my gratefullness for all the love and support you showed me :)  
> I've spent almost two months working on this fic that grew to the size of a novel and let me tell you, the ride was wild but I've never felt happier for accomplishing any other piece. This fic, this AU is my precious little child and I am so proud of it and so sad that as for now that chapter of this story is closed.  
> I have plans though, loads of them. For this AU and for other verses you may also enjoy so if you liked this story and my writing, subscribe so that you won't miss anything! :D  
> As for the sequel... The general idea is here and you can make guesses what it might be about, judging from the epilogue part ;) Yet it needs polishing, it needs all those tiny sideplots that make the story complete and I need time to sit down and rethink the details to make the next story at least equally as good as this one or hopefully even better ;) I can't tell for sure when, I can't even promise if at all but I would love to come back to this universe and these characters for a second long journey and once I'm ready, I hope you'll still all be here with me :)  
> In the meantime of course I'm going to post more shorts as promised and well... we will see what the future brings ^^  
> Thank you once again since as far as I started writing for myself, your support was the thing that kept me working til the very end.  
> Love you all!  
> Lizzie


End file.
